Joann und G, Teil 8: Der lange Weg zurück
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Fortsetzung von Täter und Opfer' 8. Teil zu Ein Herz für G' : Es sind harte Zeiten für das auseinandergerissene Team. Der Weg zur Wiedervereinigung ist lang, gefährlich, vielleicht tödlich. Schaffen es alle? Callen/OC Abenteuer/Freundschaft/Romanze
1. Kapitel 1 - Erste Schritte

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 1 - Erste Schritte**

Hetty stand auf der Empore und sah auf die Reste ihres Teams hinab. Sam, Kensi und Joann waren angespannt, leicht reizbar und übermüdet. Seit drei Wochen versuchten sie, zu dritt das gleiche Arbeitspensum zu erfüllen, wie bisher zu sechst. Eine unmögliche Aufgabe. Dazu die emotionale Belastung, die durch den abrupten Verlust der Partner entstanden war. Zudem litten Kensi und Joann auch noch darunter, dass sie keinen Kontakt zu ihren Freunden hatten und natürlich vermisste Sam auch seinen besten Freund. Hetty seufzte. Sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit einige ihrer Kontakte aktiviert, aber der Informationsfluss war nur ein tröpfelndes Rinnsal. Sie musste Geduld haben, aber gerade jetzt fiel ihr das sehr schwer. Nun, etwas konnte sie trotzdem für ihre Leute tun. Hetty griff zu ihrem Handy.

…

Joann murmelte leise vor sich hin und klang dabei sehr knurrig. Sie schloss die Akte, an der sie gerade arbeitete und pfefferte sie schwungvoll auf den recht großen Stapel, der auf ihrem Tisch lag. Prompt geriet der Stapel ins Rutschen. Hektisch versuchte Joann, ihn festzuhalten. Leider stieß sie dabei gegen ihren Schreibtisch. Während sich die Akten über ihren Schreibtisch und auf den Boden ergossen, ergoss sich der Inhalt ihres Kaffeebechers über die Akten, die nicht heruntergefallen waren. Joann starrte auf das entstandene Chaos.

„Oh, oh." Kensi wartete auf Joanns Ausbruch, doch es kam nichts. Ihre Freundin rührte sich nicht, gab keinen Laut von sich.

Auch Sam hatte erwartet, dass Joann wie ein Bierkutscher fluchen würde. Dieses schweigsame Starren war ihm unheimlich. „Joann?"

Joann holte tief Luft. „Alles in Ordnung." Sie griff nach ein paar Papiertaschentüchern und versuchte, den Kaffee aufzuwischen. Dann hob sie die Akten auf und stapelte sie wieder. Als ihr Tisch wieder sauber und aufgeräumt war, verließ Joann, immer noch schweigend, den Bürobereich.

„Ich warte schon seit Tagen auf einen Wutausbruch von Joann. Man kann ihre innere Anspannung praktisch greifen." Sam war ernsthaft besorgt. „Aber dieses Schweigen ist beängstigend."

„Ja. Joann schweigt nur, wenn sie nachdenklich ist. Eine wütende Joann schimpft, flucht und schlägt auf den Sandsack ein." Kensi schüttelte den Kopf. „Das da gerade war nicht unsere Joann. Und wo ist sie hingegangen? Der Sandsack ist oben."

Sam stand auf. „Ich glaube, ich weiß wo sie ist." Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich werde mir unsere ‚Kleine' mal vorknöpfen."

Diese Bemerkung brachte auch Kensi dazu, ein wenig zu lächeln. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, Joann jetzt so zu nennen. Obwohl ich die Reaktion gerne sehen würde."

…

Joann befand sich dort, wo Sam vermutet hatte. Einen Moment stand er vor der Tür und sah ihr zu. Ruhig und konzentriert feuerte Joann auf die Scheibe. Sie ließ das Magazin einfach herausfallen, setzte das nächste in Sekundenschnelle ein und feuerte weiter. Schließlich betrat Sam den Schießstand, griff nach einer Brille und den Ohrenschützern und wartete ab. Bei diesem Tempo würde es nicht lange dauern, bis sie alle Magazine verschossen hatte.

„Was, Sam?"

„Ich weiß, dass Du G versprochen hast, Dich zu benehmen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass Du nicht mehr schimpfen darfst, wenn Dir ein Missgeschick passiert. Ein kräftiger Fluch hin und wieder ist gesund." Sam seufzte, da Joann ihn nur unverwandt ansah. „Jo, wann hast Du das letzte Mal etwas getan, dass Dir Spaß macht und Dich entspannt? Schwimmen, Surfen, Kamptraining mit Deinem Vater, ein Buch lesen? Oder mal wieder den Sandsack verprügeln?"

„Dafür habe ich keine Zeit, Sam." Joann packte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging in die Waffenkammer.

Sam folgte ihr. „Hast Du vergessen, dass wir alle einen Ausgleich zu unserem Beruf brauchen?"

„Mir geht es gut, Sam."

„Nein, Jo, Dir geht es nicht gut. Keinem von uns geht es gut." Zum ersten Mal, seitdem das Team auseinandergerissen worden war, zeigte Sam, wie es ihm wirklich ging. Er sah plötzlich müde aus und auch ein Hauch von Verzweiflung war in seinen Augen zu sehen. Dann setzte er wieder seine gewohnt ausdruckslose Miene auf.

Aber Joann gab nicht nach. „Es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir. Ich bin müde wegen der vielen Überstunden, das ist alles." Wenn sie zugeben würde, wie es in ihr aussah, würde sie in viele Stücke zersplittern und nie wieder ganz werden. Daher konzentrierte Joann sich darauf, ihre Sig-Sauer zu reinigen und die Magazine neu zu laden. Sie würdigte Sam keines Blickes mehr.

…

Kensi hatte Mühe, ihr Gähnen zu unterdrücken. In den vergangenen drei Wochen hatten sie nur wenig geschlafen und viel gearbeitet. Langsam forderte der Schlafmangel seinen Tribut. Mühsam riss Kensi ihre Augen auf und fing zum dritten Mal ihren Bericht an.

„Hallo, Kensi."

Abrupt riss sie ihren Kopf hoch und starrte ziemlich fassungslos den großen, schlanken Mann an, der plötzlich an ihrem Schreibtisch aufgetaucht war.

„Nate!"

Kensi sprang so abrupt auf, dass ihr Stuhl umfiel. Bevor Nate auch nur etwas sagen oder tun konnte, umschlangen ihn zwei kräftige Arme. Mit einem warmen Lächeln erwiderte er die stürmische Umarmung. Dann schob er Kensi sachte von sich, sah sie prüfend an und wartete ab.

„Hat Hetty Dich zu Hilfe geholt?"

„Sie dachte, Ihr braucht Unterstützung."

Kensi nickte. „Es sieht nicht so gut aus. Mehr Arbeit, als wir bewältigen können." Sie zögerte leicht. Dann fügte sie kaum hörbar hinzu. „Wir vermissen die Jungs und machen uns ziemliche Sorgen. Vor allen Dingen, weil Hetty gar nichts sagt."

Nate nickte. Er hatte von Hetty einige Informationen bekommen, die ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereiteten. Das Team, oder besser gesagt, die Überreste davon, waren diesbezüglich noch nicht informiert worden. Es wurde Zeit, dass Hetty mit ihren Leuten sprach.

…

„Und wie war Dein Ergebnis?"

Ruckartig riss Joann ihren Kopf hoch und sah ihr Gegenüber verblüfft an.

„Mike!" Joann runzelte die Stirn. „Hetty hat Dich her beordert."

Lächelnd zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Meinen Fall habe ich vor zwei Tagen abgeschlossen, also kann ich Euch auch ein bisschen unterstützen." Das Lächeln verschwand aus Renkos Gesicht. „Soweit ich gehört habe, könnt Ihr jede Hilfe brauchen, die Ihr kriegen könnt."

Misstrauisch sah Joann Renko an. „Was hast Du gehört?" Ihr Ton war scharf.

Erstaunt über Joanns Reaktion, musterte er sie. Renko hatte schon mehr als einmal mit Joann gearbeitet, jedes Mal ohne Probleme. Sie hatten sich immer gut verstanden. Das Misstrauen und der scharfe Tonfall passen nicht zu dem guten Verhältnis, das bisher zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. Renko sah die Schatten unter Joanns Augen, die fest zusammengepressten Lippen und die angespannte Körperhaltung. Dazu die Vehemenz, mit der sie den Lauf der Waffe reinigte. Das alles sagte Renko, was er wissen musste.

„Dass jemand versucht, Euch fertig zu machen, indem er Euer Team zerstört. Jetzt habt Ihr mehr Arbeit, als Ihr zu dritt bewältigen könnt. Und dass Ihr immer noch nichts von Callen und Deeks gehört habt." Renkos Stimme war sanft. „Ich mache mir auch Sorgen, schließlich sind Callen und ich Freunde."

Die Schärfe verschwand aus Joanns Stimme, aber das Misstrauen blieb. „Der Buschfunk scheint ja zu funktionieren. Waren wir nicht eine geheime Einheit?"

Renko schmunzelte leicht. „Keine Sorge, der Buschfunk beschränkt sich auf das OSP." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Hetty will, dass wir beide bis auf weiteres zusammenarbeiten. Kannst Du damit leben?"

Langsam nickte Joann. „Ja, Mike, das kann ich." Das Misstrauen war aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden.

„Dann zurück zum Anfang: Wie war Dein Ergebnis?" Renko grinste Joann frech an.

…

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Hanna?" Hetty sah von ihren Unterlagen hoch.

„Mir sagen, was los ist." Sam sah seine Vorgesetzte direkt an. „Vor drei Wochen wurde unser halbes Team in alle Winde verstreut. Wer steckt dahinter? Und wann kommen unsere Leute wieder?"

Hetty betrachtete Sam schweigend. Dann nickte sie langsam. „Holen Sie alle zusammen, Mr. Hanna, auch Mr. Getz und Mr. Renko. Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten in der Ops."

…

„Alle, die nicht zu diesem Team gehören, raus hier. Sofort." Energisch sorgte Hetty dafür, dass sie in der Ops unter sich waren. Dann sah sie ihre Leute nachdenklich an.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie alle eine harte Zeit hinter sich haben. Und ich muss Ihnen leider sagen, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist. Zur Unterstützung habe ich Mr. Getz und Mr. Renko kommen lassen." Hetty seufzte leise. „Wir werden jede Unterstützung brauchen, die wir kriegen können." Wieder machte Hetty eine Pause.

„Wer steckt dahinter, Hetty?" Sam gab nicht auf.

„Haben Sie gehört, was mit Callen und Deeks ist?" Nur ein kaum merkbares Zittern in ihrer Stimme verriet, dass Kensi Angst vor der Antwort hatte.

„Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass beide leben." Hetty musterte nachdenklich ihre Leute. „Meine Quellen sagen mir, dass jemand von ganz oben dahinter steckt, wahrscheinlich vom SECNAV."

„Da müssen Sie aber jemandem übel auf die Füße getreten sein, Hetty." Sam sah seine Chefin neugierig an.

„Das Problem ist, Mr. Hanna, dass ich bisher nicht herausfinden konnte, wem ich auf die Füße getreten bin. Wer auch immer das ist, hat sehr viel Macht und Beziehungen."

„Genug Macht, um G und Ray versetzen zu lassen. Und Beziehungen zum L.A.P.D., um Marty zurückzubeordern." Sachlich setzte Joann Hettys Informationen um.

„Richtig, Miss MacKenzie. Leider gibt es im SECNAV eine Menge Leute, auf die diese Beschreibung passt. Und auf Grund der Umstände muss ich bei meinen Nachforschungen extrem vorsichtig und unauffällig sein. Das dauert seine Zeit."

„Was ist mit Eric und Nell? Die zwei kommen doch überall rein." Kensi lächelte ihre beiden Kollegen an.

„Wir wurden bisher nicht mit Nachforschungen in dieser Richtung beauftragt." Obwohl Kensi gefragt hatte, sah Nell bei ihrer Antwort Hetty an. „Vielleicht sind wir für so einen Auftrag nicht vertrauenswürdig genug."

Die Kollegen grinsten. Wenn Nell es drauf anlegte, konnte sie ganz schön scharfzüngig sein.

Aber Hetty schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sollte es besser wissen, Miss Jones. Jemand, der hochrangig und einflussreich genug ist, um mir solche Probleme zu verursachen, ist gefährlich. Ich habe schon drei Mitarbeiter verloren und wollte das nicht noch bei weitere riskieren."

„Nell hat nicht ganz Unrecht, Hetty. Sie hätte uns die Entscheidung überlassen sollen, ob wir helfen wollen oder nicht. Schließlich macht dieser Jemand nicht nur Ihnen Probleme, sondern auch uns." Sams Gesichtsausdruck zeigte eine Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Sorge.

„Es war schon immer meine Aufgabe, Ihnen den Rücken freizuhalten, damit Sie Ihre Arbeit machen können, Mr. Hanna."

„Dann ist jetzt an der Zeit, dass wir Ihnen den Rücken freihalten, Hetty." Sam ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Und dass wir unsere Kollegen zurückbekommen." Joann sah Hetty durchdringend an. „Ich weiß, dass Sie viele Jahre alleine auf sich aufgepasst haben, Hetty. Aber der Kalte Krieg ist vorbei und heutzutage arbeitet man im Team." Nachdem Joanns Blick über ihre Kollegen gewandert war, sah sie wieder Hetty an. „WIR sind Ihr Team. Ich dachte, dass wüssten Sie."

Langsam sah Hetty einen nach dem anderen an. Dann nickte sie zögernd. „Ihnen ist klar, was das bedeutet? Wenn es schief geht, wird es das Ende Ihrer Karrieren bedeuten. Vielleicht schlimmeres."

„Wenn das hier schief geht, ist das Ende unsere Karrieren das kleinste Problem." Renko fasste die Gedanken aller in wenigen Worten zusammen.

„Dann wird Zeit für einen Plan." Joann wirkte zum ersten Mal seit Tagen nicht mehr so angespannt. „Aber vorher wüsste ich gerne, was sie über Marty und G wissen."

Hetty nickte zustimmend. „Meinen Quellen zufolge ist Mr. Deeks wirklich in einem Undercovereinsatz. Mehr Details dazu konnte ich bisher nicht bekommen, da die Informationen zu diesem Einsatz vom L.A.P.D. streng geheim gehalten werden. Was Mr. Callen betrifft, sind meine Informationen noch spärlicher. Auch er ist in einer streng geheimen Undercovermission unterwegs, bisher konnte ich nicht herausfinden wo."

„Und woher wissen Sie dann, dass G noch lebt?" Es war Sam, der diese Frage stellte.

„Das ist leider kein Wissen, sondern nur eine begründete Vermutung. Meine Quelle konnte keine Einzelheiten erfahren, aber bisher soll in der zuständigen Operationszentrale Ruhe herrschen. Das ist eigentlich immer ein gutes Zeichen." Hetty versuchte, beruhigend zu lächeln. „Ich hatte gehofft, noch mehr zu erfahren, deswegen habe ich Sie bisher nicht informiert."

Joanns Augen funkelten vor Zorn. „Jedes Bröckchen an Information ist besser als Unwissenheit!"

Beruhigend legte Sam seine Hand auf Joanns Schulter. Doch so leicht ließ sie sich nicht beruhigen. Joann schüttelte seine Hand ab.

„Seit drei Wochen machen wir uns Sorgen um G und Marty und Sie sagen kein Wort! Ich finde, dass…"

„Es reicht, Joann." Scharf wies Sam seine Kollegin zurecht. „Im Moment geht es beiden gut, nur das ist wichtig. Wir kümmern uns jetzt um einen Plan." Wütend drehte sich Joann zu Sam. Aber er sprach weiter, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. „Das ist jetzt der Moment, an Dein Versprechen zu denken. So eine Situation hatte G gemeint und nicht einen umgefallenen Kaffeebecher."

Abrupt klappte Joann ihren Mund zu, ihre Miene wurde ausdruckslos und sie wich ein paar Zentimeter zurück. Wieder hatte sie die distanzierte Haltung der vergangenen drei Wochen. Sam seufzte, dass war nicht seine Absicht gewesen.

Aufmerksam war Nate der ganzen Diskussion gefolgt. Seit Hetty seinen Arbeitsbereich erweitert hatte und er weltweit im Einsatz war, hatte er nur Stippvisiten bei seiner ehemaligen Einheit verbracht. Bei jedem dieser Kurzbesuche hatte er aber den Eindruck gewonnen, dass es allen gut ging - soweit das in diesem Beruf überhaupt möglich war - und dass die Gruppendynamik funktionierte. Durch das Auseinanderreißen hatte sich diese jedoch verändert. Dazu kamen Sorgen, die viele Arbeit und der Schlafmangel, so dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis es zu einer Katastrophe kam. Nate seufzte leise. Es würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, das Team zusammenzuhalten, ohne das es ernsthafte Probleme gab. Mit Sicherheit würde es helfen, dass sie jetzt in Hettys Nachforschungen mit einbezogen würden.


	2. Kapitel 2 - Erste Hilfe

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 2 - Erste Hilfe**

Müde schloss Joann die Tür auf. Das Team hatte noch lange mit Hetty zusammengesessen und die ersten Schritte geplant. Den Großteil der Arbeit würden erst einmal Eric und Nell haben. Sie mussten extrem vorsichtige Recherchen betreiben. Alle anderen würden sich in den nächsten Tagen mit ihren Informanten in Verbindung setzen.

Jetzt stand Joann in der Küche und starrte mit leicht leerem Blick ihren Herd an. Eigentlich kochte sie gerne. Joann liebte es, abends zusammen mit G zu essen, den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen, Pläne für den nächsten Tag oder das Wochenende zu machen. Das war ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Seit G weg war, kochte sie kaum noch. Joann ertrug es einfach nicht, alleine am Tisch zu sitzen. Außerdem war sie meistens zu müde zum Kochen. Auch jetzt entschied sie sich dagegen. Nach einem Blick in den fast leeren Kühlschrank gab sie den Gedanken an Essen ganz auf. Stattdessen zog sie sich eine Flasche Wein aus dem Regal, schlich regelrecht ins Wohnzimmer und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem.

…

Sam lief. Gleichmäßig folgte Schritt auf Schritt. Sein Körper handelte automatisch, während sein Geist noch einmal durchging, was Hetty ihnen heute erzählt hatte. Diese Frau hatte Unmengen von Verbindungen und Beziehungen, aber ein großer Teil davon war anscheinend kaltgestellt worden. Oder fand es klüger, sich von Hetty zu distanzieren. Wer auch immer dahinter steckte, es war jemand sehr Mächtiges.

…

Erschrocken fuhr Joann auf der Couch hoch, ihr Weinglas fiel zu Boden und zerbrach. Erst als die Türklingel regelrecht Sturm schellte, wusste sie, was sie geweckt hatte. Joann war lange genug Profi, um sofort aufmerksam und vorsichtig zu sein. Ihre Waffe in der Hand ging sie zur Tür und warf durchs Fenster einen Blick nach draußen.

…

Heftig warf Kensi ihre Schlüssel auf die Kommode. Sie war wütend auf Hetty. Die ganze Zeit hatten sie und ihre Kollegen sich Sorgen um Callen und Deeks gemacht, während Hetty zumindest gewusst hatte, dass beide am Leben waren. Wieso hatte Hetty kein Wort gesagt? Wieso hatte Hetty sie drei nicht um Hilfe gebeten? Wieso betonte Hetty immer die hervorragenden Leistungen ihres Teams, wenn sie diese dann nicht in Anspruch nahm? Jetzt, nach drei Wochen, bezog sie endlich ihr Team mit ein. Hoffentlich hatte Hetty nicht zu lange gewartet.

Müde fiel Kensi auf ihr Sofa, schaltete den Fernseher ein und packte ihr mitgebrachtes Abendessen aus: Hamburger, Pommes Frites und Milchshake. Sie vermisste Deeks so sehr, dass es ihr regelrecht unheimlich war. Manchmal hatte Kensi dass Gefühl, dass Deeks jeden Moment hinter ihr auftauchen würde, einen dummen Spruch auf den Lippen, ein freches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. In der Zentrale ging sie immer wieder auf den Bürobereich zu und erwartete, Sam und Callen dort sitzen zu sehen, kräftig am Frotzeln. Es waren erst drei Wochen, aber für Kensi hätten es auch drei Jahre sein können. Sie seufzte laut und konzentrierte sich dann auf die Show.

…

Als sie erkannte, wer vor der Tür stand, sicherte Joann ihre Waffe und steckte sie ein.

„Pops! Was ist passiert? Geht es allen gut?" Joann war besorgt. Für einen Spontanbesuch durch ihren Vater war es viel zu spät.

Scott nahm seine Tochter feste in die Arme. Sofort registrierte er die Waffe in ihrem Rücken. „Jason und seiner Familie geht es gut, Kleine, mach Dir keine Sorge. Ich bin Deinetwegen hier."

Joann war gleichzeitig erleichtert und besorgt. „Komm erst mal rein, Pops."

Besorgt registrierte Scott Joanns Zustand. Nur weil er sie so gut kannte, fiel ihm auf, dass sie leicht unsicher ging und minimal lallte. Dann sah Scott das zerbrochene Weinglas auf dem Boden und die leere Flasche auf dem Tisch. Ein weiterer Blick in Joanns Gesicht steigerte seine Besorgnis noch.

Joann ließ sich wieder auf der Couch nieder. „Also, Pops, was ist los? Wieso bist Du meinetwegen hier?"

„Weil ich mir Sorgen um Dich mache, Kleine. Seit G so plötzlich abgezogen wurde, haben wir Dich nur einmal gesehen und Du rufst auch nicht mehr an. Daher habe ich beschlossen, herzukommen. Das scheint auch richtig gewesen zu sein." Scott schüttelte den Kopf. „Joann, Du siehst schlimm aus. Was ist los?"

„Mir geht es gut, Pops. Ich bin nur müde, weil wir ohne Ende Überstunden machen. Ich denke aber, dass es bald besser wird. Hetty hat uns Verstärkung besorgt."

„Kleine, ich kenne Dich Dein ganzes Leben. Daher weiß ich auch, dass Du mir etwas verschweigst. Außerdem bin ich nicht blind. Du bist angetrunken. Wahrscheinlich isst Du schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr richtig. Und ich denke, dass Du schlecht oder gar nicht schläfst. Jetzt sag mir noch einmal, dass es Dir gut geht und sieh mir dabei direkt in die Augen."

…

Erschöpft lag Kensi im Bett, konnte aber nicht einschlafen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie die Augen schloss, gaukelte ihr Verstand ihr grauenvolle Bilder vor: Deeks, in seinem Blut auf dem Boden liegend, erschossen; Deeks als Wasserleiche, ganz aufgequollen, von Fischen angefressen; Deeks mit gequält verzerrtem Gesicht, zu Tode gefoltert.

Kensi schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Deeks hatte viele Jahre erfolgreich als Cop gearbeitet und konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen. Trotzdem konnte sie diese Gedanken nicht abschütteln. Sie waren so hartnäckig, dass sie davon sogar in ihren Träumen verfolgt wurde.

Laut seufzend machte Kensi ihr Nachttischleuchte an und setzte sich im Bett auf. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie vor sich hin. So ging das nicht weiter. Sie brauchte ihren Schlaf. Übermüdet wurde sie ein Risiko für sich und ihre Kollegen. Schließlich beschloss Kensi, dass es Zeit für ein Gespräch mit Nate war. Nachdem sie diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte, startete sie einen erneuten Versuch, zu schlafen.

…

Joann schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte sich total ausgelaugt und das lag nicht nur an der vielen Arbeit. Nach einem leisen Seufzer öffnete Joann ihre Augen wieder und sah Scott direkt an.

„Du hast Recht, mir geht es ziemlich schlecht. Ich vermisse G und Deeks und ich mache mir um beide wahnsinnige Sorgen. Außerdem fehlt mir mein Partner. Ich kann auch mit Kensi und Sam arbeiten, aber Ray und ich waren ein eingespieltes Team. Schon wieder bricht meine Welt zusammen. Ich versuche damit umzugehen, aber es fällt mir schwer." Joann schluckte. „Als ich vorhin in das leere Haus zurückkam, wollte ich nur eines: Abschalten. Also habe ich eine Flasche Wein aufgemacht. Okay, mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich sie ganz getrunken habe. Aber es hat funktioniert, ich bin eingeschlafen."

Langsam schüttelte Scott den Kopf. „Kleine, ich verstehe Dich ja, wirklich. Aber das ist nicht der richtige Weg. Warum kommst Du nicht zu mir, bis G wieder zurück ist? Dann musst Du Dich um nichts kümmern und bekommst die notwendige Ruhe, wenn Du Feierabend hast."

„Pops, ich bin eine erwachsene Frau, ich kann doch nicht wieder bei meinem Vater einziehen!"

„Jo, nüchtern würdest Du dass nicht sagen. Wenn Du jetzt krank wärst, bettlägerig, hättest Du dann ein Problem, wenn ich Dich zu mir holen würde, solange Du alleine bist? Damit ich Dich gesund pflegen kann?"

Joann fiel das Denken schwer. Müdigkeit, Erschöpfung und der Alkohol schienen ihr Gehirn in undurchdringliche Watte gepackt zu haben. Aber bevor Joann eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, stand Scott auf.

„Kleine, Du kommst jetzt sofort mit zu mir. Ich lasse Dich auf keinen Fall alleine hier mit Deinen Gedanken und Deinen Sorgen. Du schläfst im Gästezimmer und morgen, wenn Du nüchtern und ausgeschlafen bist, besprechen wir das in Ruhe. Bist Du in der Lage, Dir ein paar Sachen zusammen zu packen oder soll ich das machen?"

Joann runzelte die Stirn, gab dann aber nach. „Im Schrank steht meine Notfalltasche, da ist alles drin, was ich brauche. Aber was ist mit meinem Wagen? Den brauche ich morgen."

„Ich fahre Dich vor der Arbeit her, kein Problem."

…

Als Kensi ins Hauptquartier kam, saß Nate bereits auf der Couch und las in einem Comic. Sie lächelte. Der Anblick war vertraut, auch wenn Kensi ihn lange nicht gesehen hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Nate."

Der große Mann lächelte sie über das Heft hinweg an.

„Hallo, Kensi!" Dann musterte Nate seine Kollegin genauer. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen?"

Sie seufzte. „Darüber muss ich dringend mit Dir reden. Hast du Zeit?"

„Natürlich, Kensi." Nate stand auf. „Lass uns in mein Büro gehen."

…

Als Joann in die Küche kam, wartete ein großes Frühstück auf sie. Scott stand am Herd und briet Eier. Kopfschüttelnd nahm Joann sich einen Becher Kaffee.

„Pops, was machst Du da? So umfangreich frühstücke ich nie!"

„Das mag sein, aber Du isst zur Zeit nicht richtig. Also sorge ich für eine gute Grundlage, damit Du genug Energie für Deinen anstrengenden Tag hast." Scott grinste seine Tochter an. „Und ich bringe Dich erst zu Deinem Wagen, wenn Du ordentlich gegessen hast!"

Joann rollte mit den Augen, setzte sich dann aber doch an den Tisch und langte zu. Nachdem Scott die Eier fertig hatte, setzte er sich zu ihr.

„Okay, Kleine, jetzt sag mir was los ist. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass G undercover ist. Warum hast Du diesmal Probleme damit?"

Joann zögerte mir ihrer Antwort. Sie hatte ihrem Vater während eines knappen Telefonats nur gesagt, dass G und Deeks für eine Weile undercover sein würde und dass man Ray zu Schulungsmaßnahmen geschickt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was wirklich geschehen war und Joann war sich unsicher, was sie ihm erzählen durfte. Schließlich traf sie eine Entscheidung.

„Weil es diesmal etwas anderes ist. Ich habe Dir vor drei Wochen nicht alles gesagt." Knapp schilderte sie Scott, was tatsächlich los war.

…

„Morgen, Hetty." Sam trat an den Schreibtisch seiner Chefin.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Hanna." Abwartend sah Hetty ihren Agenten an.

„Ich habe noch mal gründlich über unsere Pläne nachgedacht. Sie sind gut, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir genug Zeit dafür haben." Sam setzte sich und sah Hetty mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Das ist kein Angriff gegen unser Team, sondern gegen Sie persönlich. Zuerst werden Ihnen die Mitarbeiter ihres besten Teams weggenommen, dann werden Sie von Ihren Kontakten getrennt. Was kommt als nächstes? Kürzt man Ihre Mittel? Werden weitere Mitarbeiter abgezogen? Was geschieht mit unseren Leuten, die weg sind? Wie sicher sind sie, dort wo sie sind? Was auch immer die vorhaben, sie werden sich nicht viel Zeit für ihren nächsten Schritt lassen." Sam beugte sich nach vorne und sah Hetty ernst in die Augen. „Wir müssen schneller handeln und dazu brauchen wir Hilfe. Renko und Nate reichen da nicht aus."

Aufmerksam hatte Hetty den Ausführungen von Sam zugehört. Er sagte ihr nichts, woran sie nicht schon selber gedacht hatte.

„Und was schwebt Ihnen vor, Mr. Hanna? Wen sollen wir um Hilfe bitten? Jeder, den wir fragen, könnte in Gefahr geraten. Oder wir gefährden Mr. Callen und Mr. Deeks."

„Ich weiß, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir eine andere Wahl haben. Wir könnten sie auch durch zu langes Abwarten in Gefahr bringen. Hetty, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die beiden ganz schnell zurück wollen. Und mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten stecken oder bald stecken werden."

Hetty sah Sam nachdenklich an. Er war derjenige in ihrem Team, der sich immer die meisten Sorgen machte. Aber sie wusste auch, wie wichtig das Bauchgefühl bei einem Agenten war. Sie selbst verließ sich oft genug darauf.

„An wen haben Sie gedacht, Mr. Hanna? Wen sollen wir um Hilfe bitten?"

„Detective Bernhardt und Special Agent Gibbs. Außerdem haben Eric und Nell zu jemandem Beziehungen, der Zugriff auf Satteliten und geheime Informationen hat. Vielleicht kann der uns auch helfen. Ich bin sicher, die anderen haben auch noch ein paar Ideen."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Mr. Hanna."

…

Konzentriert hatte Scott Joanns Ausführungen gelauscht. Jetzt verstand er seine Tochter besser.

„Okay, Kleine, und was nun?"

„Keine Ahnung, Pops." Joann warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Ich denke, erst einmal ab zur Arbeit. Dort sollte ich noch mal mit den Kollegen sprechen. Gestern klangen die Ideen und Pläne gut, aber heute…" Joann schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich habe so ein ungutes Gefühl, als ob wir uns beeilen müssten. Und ich werde mit Nate sprechen. Er hat mir schon öfter geholfen, mit meinen Sorgen und Gedanken klar zu kommen."

Scott nickte ernst. „Das klingt nach einem guten Plan." Dann stand er auf. „Na komm, ich bring Dich zu Deinem Auto."

…

Wie schon am Tag zuvor, warf Hetty alle aus der Ops, die nicht zum Team gehörten. Anschließend gab sie Sams Bedenken an die Anwesenden weiter.

„Ich bin zum selben Schluss gekommen, Hetty. Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein, aber wir haben keine Zeit zu verschwenden. Wer auch immer gegen Sie und uns vorgeht, hat das alles gut geplant. Er ist uns ein paar Schritte voraus. Die müssen wir einholen."

Kensi nickte. „Sam und Jo haben Recht. Unsere Ideen von gestern sind gut, aber wir müssen sie schneller umsetzen." Kensi schluckte. „Wir wissen alle, was passiert ist, als Deeks seinen letzten Einsatz für das L.A.P.D. hatte."

Sam wandte sich an Eric und Nell. „Als wir Kensi aus Mexiko zurückgeholt haben, hat Euch jemand die notwendigen Zugriffe auf die Satteliten und den OSP-Computer verschafft. Wer war das und kann dieser jemand Euch vielleicht wieder helfen? Zum Beispiel, um herauszufinden, wo G ist oder wer die Fortbildung für Ray ausgelöst hat?"

Die beiden sahen sich an. Es fand ein wortloser Austausch statt, an dessen Ende Eric das Wort ergriff. „Ich frage meine…Quelle, aber ich werde nicht sagen, wer es ist. Nicht ohne das okay meiner Quelle."

Hetty nickte verstehend. „Gut, Mr. Beale, machen Sie das. Was ist mit Detective Bernhardt?"

„Ich spreche mit ihm. Er war mit in Mexiko und bei unseren Serienmörderinnen hat er auch geholfen. Ich denke, er wird uns helfen, so gut er kann." Kensi hatte sich von Anfang an gut mit Matt Bernhardt verstanden. Von ihr würde der Detective sich nicht lange bitten lassen. „Außerdem möchte ich noch jemanden um Hilfe bitten. Detective Marcus Peterson."

„Der Polizist, dem Fisher die Suchanfrage geklaut hat?" Sam war verblüfft, als Kensi nickte. „Wieso?"

Kensi zögerte kurz, bevor sie antwortete. „Der Mann hat viel Erfahrung und lässt sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln. In vierzig Jahren Polizeidienst hat er bestimmt auch eine Menge Kontakte aufgebaut. Außerdem mag er Deeks. Meiner Meinung nach können wir ihm vertrauen."

Neugierig sahen alle Kensi an, doch sie gab keine weitere Erklärung ab. Schließlich ergriff Hetty das Wort.

„Das klingt nach einem guten Vorschlag. Aber bevor Sie sich an ihn wenden, Miss Blye, sollen Miss Jones und Mr. Beale Detective Peterson überprüfen. Wenn das Ergebnis Ihre Einschätzung bestätigt, bin ich einverstanden."

„Dann werde ich mit Gibbs sprechen. Eric, kannst Du eine Videokonferenz arrangieren?"

Doch sofort wurde Sam von Hetty gestoppt.

„Das ist keine gute Idee, Mr. Hanna. Eine Videokonferenz ist sehr offiziell und hat möglicherweise Zeugen. Ein gesicherter Anruf ist die bessere Alternative."

„Die beste Alternative ist ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch."

„Miss MacKenzie, das hatten wir doch gerade." Hetty sah Joann durchdringend an. Hatte die Agentin nicht zugehört?

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint, Hetty. Ein Flug nach Washington, D.C., dauert ungefähr sechs Stunden, dann das Gespräch mit Agent Gibbs an einem unauffälligen Ort und wieder sechs Stunden zurück. Eric kann die Flüge buchen und Sam reist bei beiden Flügen unter einem Alias." Ein kurzes Schmunzeln erschien auf Joanns Gesicht. „Falsche Papiere dürften bei uns wohl kein Problem sein." Dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Warum so einen Aufwand, Jo? In einem gesicherten Anruf kann ich Gibbs auch alles erklären."

Doch Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, es ist anstrengend und Du fehlst uns einen Tag hier, aber ich halte es für besser. Wenn Agent Gibbs uns helfen will, kannst Du gleich alles Notwendige mit ihm besprechen. Fehlende Informationen können Dir Nell und Eric per Telefon zukommen lassen." Joann versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass ein Anruf klar macht, wie groß unsere Probleme sind. Oder dass G in echten Schwierigkeiten steckt."

„Joann könnte Recht haben. Agent Gibbs kennt Callen schon sehr lange. Er geht, sicher nicht zu Unrecht, davon aus, dass Callen auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Wir haben keine Beweise dafür, dass Callen in Schwierigkeiten steckt, aber Sam und Joann glauben das. Für uns ist das genug, aber auch für Agent Gibbs? Ein persönliches Gespräch könnte ihn davon überzeugen." Nate sah in die Runde, an Hetty blieb sein Blick hängen. „Solange wir nicht wissen, wer es auf uns abgesehen hat, brauchen wir jede Unterstützung, die wir kriegen können. Mit jedem Mittel, dass wir einsetzen können."

Hetty hielt seinem Blick stand. „Gut, dann wird Mr. Hanna fliegen. Arrangieren Sie alles, was dazu notwendig ist."

Nate räusperte sich. „Ich halte es für besser, wenn Joann fliegt."

Verblüffte Stille breitete sich aus.

„Ich kenne Agent Gibbs nicht mal, Nate, im Gegensatz zu Sam. Und da ist noch etwas, Nate. G hat mir erzählt, dass Gibbs eine Menge Regeln hat. Eine davon ist, dass Kollegen nichts miteinander haben dürfen. Demnach dürfte ich für ihn eher ein rotes Tuch sein."

Nate schmunzelte. „Vielleicht. Aber es ist eine Tatsache, dass unser Team extrem erfolgreich ist, obwohl wir gegen diese spezielle Regel verstoßen." Dann wurde Nate wieder ernst. „Es liegt an Dir, die richtige Seite in Agent Gibbs zum Klingen zu bringen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Du das kannst."

Hilflos sah Joan zu Sam hinüber. Agent Gibbs einzuschalten, war seine Idee, daher sollte auch Sam mit ihm sprechen.

„Nate hat Recht, Jo. Du kannst diese Aufgabe besser erfüllen. Du wirst fliegen."

„Sam, das ist nicht Dein Ernst!"

„Keine weiteren Diskussionen, Miss MacKenzie. Mr. Beale, arrangieren Sie die notwendigen Flüge, um die Papiere kümmere ich mich. Miss Jones, sorgen Sie dafür, dass Miss MacKenzie ein sicheres Gespräch mit Agent Gibbs führen kann."

„Hetty, was ist mit Ray?" Callen und Deeks in Sicherheit zu bringen, war wichtig, aber Joann wollte auch ihren Partner wieder haben.

„Er sollte unbedingt informiert werden. Mr. Hanna, das übernehmen Sie."

Joann schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch eine verkehrte Welt. Sam kümmerte sich um ihren Partner und sie sich um seinen.

„Mr. Renko, Sie machen weiter, wie gestern besprochen. Aktivieren Sie alle Ihre Kontakte. Wir brauchen unbedingt Informationen über Mr. Deeks."

Mike nickte. Jedes Mal, wenn er bei diesem Team einsprang, wurde sein aufregendes Leben noch ein bisschen aufregender.

…

Kensi musterte unauffällig ihre Umgebung. Dann entdeckte sie die gesuchten Personen. Langsam schlenderte Kensi auf die zwei Männer zu. Erst als einer von ihnen eine unauffällige Geste machte, steuerte Kensi den Tisch direkt an.

„Alles sicher, Matt. Eric behält uns im Blick. Danke, Detective Peterson, dass Sie gekommen sind."

„Sie klangen so geheimnisvoll, Agent Blye, dass meine Neugier gesiegt hat. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Wir glauben, dass Deeks in Schwierigkeiten steckt." Knapp und präzise schilderte Kensi die aktuelle Situation, ohne zu viele Geheimnisse preiszugeben. „Mir ist klar, in welche prekäre Situation ich Sie bringe, und Dich natürlich auch, Matt. Aber ohne Hilfe werden wir Deeks nicht finden. Und Hilfe erbitten können wir nur von Menschen, denen wir vertrauen." Offen blickte Kensi die beiden Männer an und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

…

Mit Nells Hilfe hatte Sam Ray eine verschlüsselte Nachricht geschickt. Jetzt wartete er darauf, dass Ray sich von einem sicheren Telefon bei ihm meldete. Während Sam versuchte, etwas Papierkram zu erledigen, sah er immer wieder zu seinem Handy hin. Endlich klingelte es. Das Display zeigte ihm ‚unbekannter Anrufer'.

„Hallo?"

„Sam? Hier ist Ray. Was ist passiert? Geht es Jo gut? Oder ist Deeks oder Callen etwas passiert?"

„Ganz ruhig, Ray. Joann ist in Ordnung. Bei Deeks und Callen sind wir nicht sicher, aber die mageren Informationen, die wir haben, sagen, dass beide leben." Dann brachte Sam seinen Kollegen auf den neusten Stand.

„Gut, und wie kann ich Euch von hier aus helfen?" Ray war, wie immer, voller Tatendrang.

Sam ließ seinem Lächeln freien Lauf, versuchte aber, es aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. „Gar nicht. Ich rufe Dich an, damit Du extrem vorsichtig bist. Keiner von uns ist in Deiner Nähe, um Dir Rückendeckung zu geben. Was auch immer Du tust, lass niemanden merken, dass wir beide Kontakt hatten. Wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt, schickt Nell Dir wieder eine verschlüsselte Nachricht."

„Jo und ich haben einmal die Woche telefoniert, seitdem ich hier bin. Das sollten wir beibehalten, sonst falle ich auf."

„In Ordnung, das richte ich ihr aus."

Ray zögerte, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Sam von seinem Verdacht erzählen sollte.

„Ray, da ist doch noch etwas." Sam wartete ab.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Sam, aber ich glaube, ich werde beobachtet. Meine Sachen wurden durchsucht und es könnte sein, dass mein Handy abgehört wird. Außerdem scheint jemand an meinem Laptop gewesen zu sein."

„Hast Du dafür Beweise, Ray?"

„Nur Indizien. Meine Sachen lagen nicht mehr so im Schrank, wie ich sie eingeräumt hatte. Wenn ich mit meinem Handy telefoniere, habe ich neuerdings so merkwürdige Nebengeräusche. Und bei meinem Laptop war eine Datei geöffnet, die ich nicht benutzt habe."

„Okay, ich spreche mit Eric darüber. Bis Du wieder von uns hörst, sei einfach vorsichtig."

„Geht klar, Sam."

…

„Agent Gibbs?" Joann war ein wenig nervös. G hatte ihr nur wenig über diesen Mann erzählt. Sie wusste, dass sich die beiden schon lange kannten. Bei mehreren Einsätzen im Ausland hatten sie zusammengearbeitet und sich wohl auch gegenseitig das Leben gerettet. Der Mann ihr gegenüber musterte sie kühl, fast ein wenig ablehnend. Das hatte genau den gegenteiligen Effekt auf Joann. Es machte sie um so entschlossener.

„Ja. Was kann ich für Sie tun, Agent MacKenzie?"

„Für mich gar nichts, Agent Gibbs. Aber für G." Joann hatte sich spontan entschlossen, direkt auf den Punkt zu kommen. „G hat mir von Ihren Regeln erzählt. Daher weiß ich auch, dass meine Beziehung zu ihm für Sie ein No-go ist. Ehrlich gesagt, sind mir Ihre Regeln gleichgültig, Sir. Aber G ist mir nicht gleichgültig. Und deswegen bin ich hier."

Ruhig und professionell schilderte Joann die aktuelle Situation. Während ihres Berichtes behielt Gibbs seine ausdruckslose Miene bei. Schließlich kam sie zum Ende.

„Und deswegen bin ich hier, Agent Gibbs. Ich bitte Sie darum, mir zu helfen, herauszufinden, wo G ist."

„Und wenn Sie wissen, wo ist, was dann? Er ist schließlich auf einer offiziellen Mission."

„Wenn G entgegen meiner Überzeugung nicht in Schwierigkeiten steckt, werde ich gar nichts tun. Dann soll er in Ruhe seine Operation zu Ende führen. Aber mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass diese Mission nur dazu dient, G endgültig aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen." Joann sah Gibbs direkt und offen an. „Sir, ich bin keine verliebte dumme Pute, die ihren Freund vermisst. Ich bin eine qualifizierte Agentin, die schon viele Jahre erfolgreich arbeitet, Sir, und sich sorgen um ihren Kollegen macht. Meine Gefühle für G haben mich nie bei meiner Arbeit behindert. Oder ihn bei seiner. Da Sie ihn kennen, sollte Ihnen das auch klar sein, Sir."

„Nennen Sie mich nicht ‚Sir', Agent MacKenzie, ich arbeite für mein Geld." Scharf musterte Gibbs die Frau, die ihm furchtlos gegenüber stand. Sie hatte eine gehörige Portion Mut bewiesen, sich direkt an ihn zu wenden und aus ihrer Einstellung kein Geheimnis zu machen. Er war vielleicht nicht damit einverstanden, dass Callen mit seiner Arbeitskollegin zusammen war. Aber Gibbs musste zugeben, dass Callen mit der Frau an seiner Seite eine kluge Wahl getroffen hatte. Das würde er ihr aber nicht sagen.

„Ich sehe, was ich für Callen tun kann, Agent MacKenzie. Wie kann ich Sie erreichen?"

Joann gab ihm ein Handy. „Meine Nummer ist einprogrammiert und unser Computertechniker hat das Handy gesichert." Nach dem Gibbs das Telefon eingesteckt hatte, sah Joann ihn wieder direkt an. „Danke, Agent Gibbs. Nicht für mich, aber für G."

Gibbs nickte knapp. „Sie hören von mir."

…

Matt musste nicht lange überlegen. „Natürlich helfe ich Euch, Kensi. Was genau soll ich tun?"

Aber Kensi gab ihm keine Antwort und sah stattdessen Detective Peterson an. „Ich weiß, dass wir, dass ich viel von Ihnen verlange. Ganz besonders, da Sie so kurz vor der Rente stehen. Aber ich habe die Hoffnung, dass Ihre lange Berufserfahrung Ihnen etwas an Wissen und Kontakten verschafft hat, was uns weiterhelfen kann. Detective, ich würde Sie nicht bitten, wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, dass Deeks in Gefahr ist." Dann wartete sie ab.

„Ich helfe Ihnen, Agent Blye, aber ich stelle eine Bedingung." Abwartend sah Detective Peterson Kensi an.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern nickte Kensi. „Welche Bedingung?"

Jetzt lächelte Peterson leicht. „Sie nennen mich ab sofort Marcus, Agent Blye, und nicht mehr Detective Peterson."

Ein warmes Lächeln erschien auf Kensis Gesicht. „Nur wenn Sie Kensi zu mir sagen!"

…

Erleichtert sah Joann, dass Renko vor dem Flughafen auf sie wartete. Müde stieg sie in den Wagen. Bevor sie ein Wort sagen konnte, musste sie erst einmal herzhaft gähnen.

„Tut mir leid, Mike. Hi, danke, dass Du mich abholst."

„Kein Problem, Joann. Konntest Du im Flieger nicht schlafen?"

„Ich war zu nervös, Mike."

„Seit wann hast Du Flugangst?" Renko war erstaunt. Bisher hatte Joann nie Probleme gehabt, wenn es darum ging, in ein Flugzeug zu steigen.

„Ich habe keine Flugangst!" Empört sah Joann zu Renko hinüber. „Normalerweise schlafe ich wie ein Baby beim Fliegen." Jetzt seufzte sie. „Ich habe mich nur die ganze Zeit gefragt, ob einer der Passagiere auf mich angesetzt sein könnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich einen kleinen Anflug von Paranoia."

Renko grinste. Joann und Paranoia waren zwei Worte, die er nie zusammengebracht hätte. „Nun, wie wäre es, wenn Du jetzt ein Nickerchen machst. Wir müssen durch den Feierabendverkehr, da brauchen wir 'ne Weile, bis wir am Hauptquartier sind."

„Gute Idee!" Joann machte es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem, gähnte noch mal kräftig und war auch schon entschlummert.

…

Eine Gruppe müder Krieger saß um die Schreibtische. Joann war nicht die einzige, die in den vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht geschlafen hatte. Das Hauptquartier war mehr oder weniger verweist. Außer dem Team gab es nur die übliche kleine Nachtbesetzung und ein paar Kollegen, die sich um liegen gebliebenen Papierkram kümmerten.

„Gut, wo stehen wir?" Sam sah in die Runde.

„Matt und Marcus hören sich bei ihren Kontakten um. Matt wäre außerdem bereit, uns Zugang zu L.A.P.D.-Daten zu beschaffen, auf die wir bisher nicht zugreifen können. Wir sollten das aber nur als letzten Ausweg sehen, weil er sonst seinen Job los ist."

Irritiert sah Joann ihre Freundin an. „Wer ist Marcus?"

„Detective Marcus Peterson." Kensi grinste, als sie die fragenden Blicke ihrer Kollegen sah, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Joann?" Sam nickte ihr auffordern zu.

„Agent Gibbs war sehr zurückhaltend, will aber sehen, was er für G tun kann. Ich habe ihm das gesicherte Handy gegeben, jetzt müssen wir abwarten."

„Okay. Und bei Euch?" Sam wandte sich an Nell und Eric.

Eric zögerte ein wenig, bevor er antwortete. „Ich habe mich mit meiner Quelle in Verbindung gesetzt. Sie wird uns im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten unterstützen."

Sam zog sachte eine Augenbraue hoch, aber Eric wollte nicht mehr dazu sagen. Sam beließ es erst einmal dabei.

„Wir versuchen gerade, herauszufinden, wer die Befehle für Callen und Ray veranlasst hat. Jemand hat sich bemüht, die elektronischen Spuren zu verwischen. Aber wir haben ein paar gefunden und folgen ihnen. Es dauert leider seine Zeit, da wir vorsichtig sein müssen. Schließlich wollen wir nicht erwischt werden."

„Parallel dazu nehmen wir auch den umgekehrten Weg. Wer hat genügend Macht, die entsprechenden Befehle zu erteilen und seine Spuren zu verwischen? Wer von denen ist mal mit Hetty aneinander geraten? Oder wem davon ist Hetty mal auf die Füße getreten?" Vorsichtig sah sich Eric um, aber Hetty war nicht zu sehen. „Hetty ist sehr sparsam mit Informationen. Außerdem ist ein Großteil ihrer Vergangenheit streng geheim. Das macht es uns nicht leichter, aber wir geben nicht auf."

„Gut. Ich habe Ray erreicht. Es gibt eine Menge Indizien, dass er überwacht wird. Ray vermutet, dass sein Handy abgehört wird und dass jemand an seinem Laptop war. Er braucht da Eure Unterstützung. Setzt Euch bitte unauffällig mit ihm in Verbindung." Sam sah die beiden Computertechniker an, die knapp nickten. „Joann, Du sollst ihn wie gewohnt anrufen, damit niemand Verdacht schöpft."

„Mach ich, Sam." Joann unterdrückte ihr Gähnen nur sehr mühsam. Der Beruf sorgte oft für Schlafmangel, aber die letzten Wochen waren mehr als anstrengend gewesen. Ein Blick in die Runde verriet ihr, dass es ihren Kollegen nicht anders ging.

„Nate?"

„Ich arbeite noch an einem Profil. Außerdem versuche ich, Hetty dazu zu bringen, uns mehr Informationen zu geben."

„Renko?"

„Ich habe meine Kontakte aktiviert. Aber es wird sicher ein paar Tage dauern, bis ich Informationen bekomme."

„Na gut, dann haben wir soweit alles am Laufen. Jetzt müssen wir uns in Geduld üben." Sam sah seine Kollegen an. „Wir haben harte Zeiten vor uns. Niemand soll merken, dass wir heimlich ermitteln. Also müssen wir außerdem noch unsere normale Arbeit erledigen. Dass heißt, esst und schlaft, wann immer Ihr die Gelegenheit dazu habt. Bis wir G und Deeks gefunden haben, werden wir rund um die Uhr arbeiten. Haben mich alle verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir!"

Nur ein leichtes Zucken um Sams Mundwinkel verriet, dass er amüsiert war. „Dann raus mit Euch. Wir sehen uns morgen früh."

…

„Sam?" Joann hatte abgewartet, bis alle weg waren, bevor sie sich an ihn wandte. Ihr Kollege sah hoch. „Da ist etwas, dass Du wissen solltest. Scott weiß Bescheid." Sams Erstaunen war nahezu greifbar. „Ich weiß, Sam, keine Vorhaltungen." Knapp schilderte Joann die Ereignisse.

Langsam nickte Sam. „Okay, dass verstehe ich. Aber Jo…" Er wusste nicht weiter. Joann nahm die Verpflichtung zur Geheimhaltung sehr genau. Abgesehen von ihren gelegentlichen Wutausbrüchen, hatte sie auch ihr Temperament gut im Griff. Und Joann trank nur sehr mäßig, daher war sie meistens diejenige, die fuhr, wenn das Team ausging. „Muss ich mir jetzt auch um Dich Sorgen machen?"

„Nein, Sam. Ich werde das Angebot von meinem Vater annehmen und erst mal bei ihm wohnen. Dann muss ich mich um nichts kümmern, bin versorgt und kann mich ganz auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. Und ich werde nichts mehr trinken, bis unser Team wieder vollständig ist." Joann sah Sam feste in die Augen. „Versprochen."

Sam konnte einen erleichterten Seufzer nicht unterdrücken. „In Ordnung. Zum Glück ist es Scott. Ich weiß, dass wir ihm vertrauen können. Aber Jo, wenn Du Sorgen und Probleme hast, komm zu uns. Zu mir. Die Situation ist für uns drei schwierig. Wenn wir nicht zusammenhalten und uns um uns kümmern…" Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

Joann stand auf und ging zu Sam hinüber. „Ich weiß, Sam. Ich war so versessen darauf, mich gut zu benehmen, dass ich vergessen habe, auf mich Acht zu geben. Oder auf Euch." Dann gab sie Sam einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir bekommen sie zurück. G wird wieder unser Team leiten, Deeks unsere Nerven strapazieren und Ray noch all die Dinge lernen, die er braucht, um vielleicht eines Tages selbst mal ein Team zu leiten. Wir sind die Besten und das werden wir allen zeigen."

Verblüfft sah Sam Joann hinterher. Sie schaffte es doch immer wieder, ihn zu überraschen.


	3. Kapitel 3 - Erste Ergebnisse

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 3 - Erste Ergebnisse**

Nach außen hin sah alles normal aus. Das Team erledigte seine Arbeit, machte weiterhin reichlich Überstunden, trotz der Unterstützung von Renko und Nate, und ließ sich die heimlichen Nachforschungen nicht anmerken. Schlaf wurde zur Mangelware, Nahrungsaufnahme zur Nebensächlichkeit. Ohne Scotts Unterstützung sowohl praktischer als auch emotionaler Art, wäre Joann untergegangen. Aber Scott kümmerte sich nicht nur um seine Tochter. Er sorgte auch für den Rest des Teams. Nach einem Telefonat mit Sam und Hetty, gab er Joann jeden Tag für alle Lunchpakete mit. Kensi hatte er aufgefordert, ihm ihre Wäsche zu bringen. Zweimal hatte sie auch bei Scott übernachtet. Joann hatte darauf bestanden, weil es extrem spät geworden war, und sich das Gästezimmer mit Kensi geteilt. Anfangs war ihr diese Fürsorge unangenehm gewesen, aber inzwischen war Kensi dankbar dafür. Es war schön, nicht immer allein zu sein.

…

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum Joann so gut kochen kann. Scott, dass ist fantastisch!" Kensi schaufelte den Auflauf regelrecht in sich hinein.

Scott schmunzelte. Er hatte schon von Joann gehört, das Kensi ordentliche Portionen vertilgen konnte. Die letzte Zeit hatten ihm jedoch gezeigt, dass Joanns Schilderungen eher untertrieben waren. „Es ist schön, mal wieder richtig kochen zu können. Möchtest Du noch Nachschlag, Kensi? Oder sonst noch jemand?" Scott sah in die Runde.

Heute war das ganze Team bei ihm. Sie wollten ein paar Dinge ohne Zeugen besprechen und Joann hatte, nach Rückfrage bei ihrem Vater, Scotts Haus vorgeschlagen. Er hatte eine riesige Portion Auflauf gemacht, selber Brot gebacken und eine große Schüssel Salat dazu angemischt. Die sieben fielen wie ein Schwarm Heuschrecken darüber her.

„Ja, bitte, Scott, gib mir noch eine Portion, bevor Kensi nichts mehr überlässt!" Renko grinste Kensi an, als er Scott seinen Teller reichte. „Du haust rein, als hättest Du seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen. Dabei habe ich genau gesehen, dass Du Dir heute Morgen zwei Burritos geholt hast und heute Nachmittag einen ganzen Teller voller Donuts."

„Waren da nicht auch noch ein Hamburger und ein Milchshake?" Sam schmunzelte, während er sich noch etwas Salat nahm.

„Ja, genau, zum Mittagessen." Renko lachte, er ließ sich von Kensis Blick nicht einschüchtern.

Auch alle anderem am Tisch lachten. Schließlich fiel Kensi mit ein, ließ sich aber trotzdem von Scott noch Nachschlag geben. Die Unterhaltung war locker und entspann. Für einen kurzen Moment schoben alle ihre Sorgen beiseite und genossen das Essen und die Unterhaltung. Schließlich war der letzte Brotkrümel gegessen, das Geschirr stand in der Spülmaschine und die Küche sah nicht mehr wie ein Schlachtfeld aus.

„Okay, Leute, ich verschwinde dann mal, damit Ihr Euch in Ruhe besprechen könnt. Jo kennt sich hier aus, wenn Ihr etwas braucht. Ruft mich an, wenn Ihr fertig sein." Scott griff nach seiner Jacke und wollte gehen.

„Wo willst Du hin, Scott?" Verblüfft sah Sam den Ex-Seal an.

„Nun, was immer Ihr auch besprechen wollt, darf ich wohl kaum hören." Scott war nicht weniger erstaunt als Sam.

Aber Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Bleib hier, wir können jeden klugen Kopf brauchen. Und jedes bisschen Erfahrung. Du bist wohl kaum ein Sicherheitsrisiko."

Scott warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde, dann hing er seine Jacke wieder auf. „In Ordnung, Sam."

…

Inzwischen saßen alle wieder am Küchentisch. Eric und Nell hatten ihre Laptops vor sich stehen.

„Also, Leute, was haben wir bisher?" Sam nickte Renko zu. „Hast Du etwas von Deinen Kontakten gehört?"

„Nur Gerüchte. Das L.A.P.D. soll angeblich hinter einem großen Fisch her sein. So groß, dass sie mit verschiedenen Abteilungen an ihm dran sind. Keiner weiß, wer es ist. Aber alle Gangs, Dealer, Waffenhändler und sonstige Großverbrecher sind zur Zeit extrem misstrauisch. Sie wittern hinter jeder Ecke Verrat."

Kensi nickte. „Das sagen meine Kontakte auch. Ein paar behaupten, dass es eine behördenübergreifende Aktion ist. Aber niemand weiß etwas genaues."

„Keiner Eurer Kontakte hat eine Ahnung, gegen wen es geht? Niemand weiß, ob es sich um Drogen-, Waffen- oder Menschenhandel oder was auch immer handelt?" Scott war erstaunt.

„Viel erstaunlicher ist die Gerüchtemenge. Wenn das L.A.P.D. so eine große Aktion plant, wäre alles streng geheim. Gerüchte gibt es immer, aber diese Menge ist mehr als ungewöhnlich, sie ist auffällig." Sam war sehr besorgt. „Was haben wir noch?"

„Falls es eine behördenübergreifende Aktion ist, hat das FBI nichts damit zu tun." Joann erntete erstaunte Blicke. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nach der Verhaftung von Davenport und Rodriguez hat sich die Einstellung einiger FBI-Mitarbeiter zu mir geändert. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich Freunde dort habe, aber der ein oder andere ist gern mal hilfsbereit."

Sam ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Gab es sonst noch ‚hilfsbereite' Informationen seitens des FBI?"

Joann zögerte. „Da macht etwas die Runde, was Hetty betrifft. Es wird empfohlen, auf Abstand zu ihr zu gehen. Anscheinend ist sie auf einer schwarzen Liste gelandet und schädlich für jede Karriere."

„Das erklärt, warum Hettys eigene Kontakte ihr nicht geholfen haben." Nate war nachdenklich. „Jemand, der die Macht hat, Hetty auf eine schwarze Liste zu setzen, ist gefährlich."

„Das passt zu dem, was ich herausgefunden habe." Eric ergriff das Wort. „Ich habe versucht, die Quelle für Rays Weiterbildungsmaßnahmen zu finden. Die Spuren wurden ziemlich professionell verwischt, aber ich habe sie trotzdem gefunden." Eric machte eine dramatische Pause. „Sie führten zum Büro des SECNAV."

Das Team tauschte bei dieser Eröffnung ernste Blicke.

„Kein Zweifel möglich?" Nate fasste sich als erster.

„Nein." Eric war sich absolut sicher. „Ich habe Nell gebeten, meine Ergebnisse zu prüfen und sie hat sie bestätigt. Hetty hatte Recht mir ihrer Vermutung."

„Weißt Du schon Details?"

„Noch nicht, Joann. Ich muss sehr vorsichtig sein, schließlich soll niemand meine Nachforschungen bemerken."

Sie nickte. „Ja, schon klar, Eric, ich weiß, es ist nur…" Joann brauchte einen Moment, dann hatte sie sich wieder im Griff.

Sam musterte Joann kurz, dann wandte er sich Nell zu. „Wie weit bist Du gekommen?"

„Callens Befehle kommen anscheinend aus derselben Quelle wie Rays. Aber sie sind viel komplizierter verschlüsselt. Ich konnte einen versteckten Algorithmus entdecken, der als Alarm fungiert. Unbefugter Zugriff wird sofort gemeldet, genauso wie das Löschen des Algorithmus oder das Umschreiben. Ich arbeite noch daran, einen Weg zu finden, ihn auszutricksen."

„Wie lange?"

„Wie lange was, Sam?" Nell sah ihren Kollegen verwirrt an.

„Wie lange, bis Du ihn ausgetrickst hast?"

Nell starrte Sam durchdringend an. Dann rasselte sie eine Menge Fachausdrücke herunter, die außer Eric niemand verstand. Irgendwann bemerkte Nell das und seufzte laut.

„Keine Ahnung, Sam. Ich kann das Problem nicht mal eben nebenbei an meinem Laptop lösen, der hat zu wenig Kapazität. Die Möglichkeiten dazu bietet mir nur die Ops. Ich soll aber auch nicht auffallen und meine Arbeit muss ich auch noch machen. Reicht Dir das als Antwort?"

„Nein, aber ich werde wohl damit leben müssen." Sam lächelte Nell beruhigend an. „Nate, was haben Hetty und Du herausgefunden?"

Bevor der Psychologe antworten konnte, klingelte es. Scott warf einen Blick auf seine Gäste.

„Erwartet Ihr noch jemandem?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. Joann stand auf und zog ihre Waffe.

„Lass uns nachschauen, Pops."

Scott nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tür. Während Joann ihrem Vater Deckung gab, öffnete dieser die Tür. Umgehend verriet ihre seine Körperhaltung, das keine Gefahr drohte. Joann sicherte ihre Sig-Sauer.

…

Nachdenklich blätterte Hetty die Unterlagen auf ihrem Tisch durch. Sie wusste von dem Treffen bei Scott, hatte sich aber bewusst gegen ihren Anwesenheit dort entschieden. Wieder einmal dachte Hetty darüber nach, ob sie nicht schon längst zu alt für diesen Beruf war. Es wurde Zeit, dass Zepter an jüngere Agenten weiterzureichen. Aber solange ihre Leute nicht wieder sicher und wohlbehalten bei ihrem Team waren, war der Ruhestand keine Option.

Hetty seufzte. Sie war es gewohnt, sich vor ihre Leute zu stellen, sie zu beschützen wie eine Löwin ihre Jungen. Diesmal war es anders. Ihre Leute zogen ein unsichtbares Schutznetz um sie und suchten vereint die Ursache für diese Situation.

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln spielte um Hettys Lippen. Ihre Agenten waren eine Horde von Alphatieren. Einen Sack Flöhe zu hüten war einfacher, als sich um sie zu kümmern. Dazu die beiden Computertechniker, die manchmal so in ihrer Welt von Bits und Bytes aufgingen, dass sie wirkten, als hätten sie den Bezug zur Realität verloren. Und trotzdem funktionierten diese acht Menschen als eine Einheit. Was kaum zu glauben war, wenn man sie beobachtete.

Jetzt lachte Hetty leise. Sie sah geradezu bildlich vor sich, wie Sam und Callen miteinander frotzelten und Deeks dumme Sprüche von sich gab, auf die Kensi mit passenden spitzen Bemerkungen antwortete. Joann und Ray konnten stundenlang gemeinsam diskutieren, über Waffen, Autos, Fälle, Bücher oder Musik. Nie gingen den beiden die Argumente aus. Nell und Eric saßen zusammen vor einem Monitor und versuchten, ein Problem zu lösen. Dabei beendeten sie für einander die Sätze, benutzten abwechselnd eine Tastatur und nahmen ihre Umwelt kaum war. Alle acht gemeinsam konnten sich laut und temperamentvoll streiten. Aber wehe, einer von ihnen wurde von außen angegriffen. Dann hielten sie zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel und gingen für einander durchs Feuer.

Und jetzt auch für sie.

Hetty schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sich wieder auf ihre Unterlagen zu konzentrieren.

…

„Matt! Was machst Du denn hier?" Scott hatte den Detective seit der Rettungsaktion in Mexiko nicht mehr gesehen. Und den älteren, etwas fülligeren Herrn hinter Matt kannte er gar nicht. Aber man sah ihm den Polizisten sofort an. Bevor Matt jedoch etwas sagen konnte, trat Scott zur Seite. „Ihr kommt besser rein, wir sollten im Haus miteinander reden."

„Hallo, Scott!" Zügig trat Matt ein, Peterson folgte ihm. Dann entdeckte Matt Joann, die immer noch ihre Waffe hielt. In gespieltem Schrecken riss Matt die Arme hoch. „Nicht schießen, Ma'am! Ich bin unschuldig!"

Joann lachte. „Belüg mich nicht! Du bist eine Menge, aber bestimmt nicht unschuldig!" Dann nahm sie Matt in die Arme. „Schön, Dich zu sehen, auch wenn die Umstände nicht so toll sind." Joann sah Peterson an. „Stellst Du uns Deinen Begleiter vor?"

„Ja, sicher. Joann MacKenzie, Scott Waters, das ist Detective Marcus Peterson. Ich dachte, er sollte Euch selber erzählen, was er herausbekommen hat."

Während der Begrüßung musterte Joann den Detective. Kensi hatte von ihm erzählt und Joanns erste Eindruck schien Kensis Einschätzung zu bestätigen: ein cleverer, alter Fuchs, der harmloser wirkte, als er war.

Peterson seinerseits musterte die Anwesenden ebenfalls genau. Er hatte Deeks gesagt, dass er eine ganz bestimmte Sorte Kollegen brauchte, um erfolgreich zu arbeiten. Hier saßen diese Kollegen nun und arbeiteten einen Plan aus, um Deeks zu helfen. Peterson war froh, sich nicht geirrt zu haben.

Ungefragt stellte Scott den beiden Neuankömmlingen eine Tasse Kaffee hin, während Joann die Anwesenden einander vorstellte.

„Nun, Detective, was haben Sie herausgefunden?" Auffordernd sah Joann Peterson an.

„Das wird Ihnen nicht gefallen, Agent MacKenzie. Ihr Verbindungsoffizier wurde in einen Sklavenhändlering eingeschleust."

Verblüfftes Schweigen war die Antwort.

„Sklavenhändler? Hier, in Kalifornien?" Ein wenig ungläubig sah Nell den Detective an.

Auch die anderen sahen Detective Peterson zweifelnd an.

„Sklaverei bringe ich mit Afrika oder Asien in Verbindung. Oder mit Zwangsprostitution. Auch die Kindersoldaten gehören dazu. Aber einen Sklavenhändlering in Los Angeles?" Joann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, so habe ich auch reagiert, als Marcus mir davon erzählte. Aber ich habe seine Informationen überprüft. Es stimmt." Matt mischte sich ein.

„Lasst den Mann mal ausreden, Ladies. Dann sehen wir weiter." Sam brachte wieder Ruhe in das Team.

Peterson nickte ihm kurz zu. „Danke, Agent Hanna. Ich verstehe Ihre Zweifel, die hatte ich auch. Aber es stimmt tatsächlich. In den meisten Fällen werden Illegale aus Entwicklungs- oder Schwellenländer eingeschleust und müssen die Kosten dafür unter fürchterlichen Umständen abarbeiten. Viele kommen da nie wieder raus. Die ‚Arbeitgeber' dieser Illegalen lassen sich alles bezahlen: Unterkunft, Nahrung, Kleidung, Strom, Gas. Sie nehmen so überhöhte Preise, dass sich die Schuldenlast niemals verringert. So müssen diese Menschen ihr Leben lang schuften und werden nie frei." Peterson machte eine Pause.

Scott nutzte diese zu einer Frage. „Wo werden diese Menschen eingesetzt?"

„Überall: Kleiderindustrie, Gastronomie, private Haushalte, Landwirtschaft, Rinderfarmen oder Kaffeeplantagen. Und wie Agent MacKenzie schon sagte, in der Prostitution. Der Ring hier in Los Angeles beschafft hauptsächlich Menschen für die Landwirtschaft, private Haushalte und Frauen zur Prostitution. Das L.A.P.D. ermittelt da schon eine Weile, konnte aber nie an die Hintermänner heran. Da kommt Deeks ins Spiel. Anscheinend hat er in diesem Bereich schon mal Undercover gearbeitet. Deswegen war er wohl die erste Wahl für diesen Einsatz."

„Das klingt alles nach einem normalen, wenn auch sehr gefährlichen Einsatz. Warum wird da so ein Geheimnis raus gemacht? Wir haben nicht die kleinste Spur finden können, weshalb waren Sie erfolgreicher?" Renko war neugierig. Was hatte dieser Detective, was Eric, Nell und vor allen Dingen Hetty nicht hatten?

Nate hatte sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten, war aber gewohnt aufmerksam den Ausführungen des Detectives gefolgt. Langsam keimte ein Verdacht in ihm auf.

„Jemand hält uns bewusst außen vor."

Peterson wandte sich direkt dem Psychologen zu. „Sie haben Recht, Dr. Getz. Es gibt eine, sagen wir, inoffizielle Order, dem NCIS zu dieser Operation keine Informationen zukommen zu lassen. Das gilt ganz besonders für Informationen zu Detective Deeks."

„Und Sie haben das herausgefunden?" Sam sah den älteren Polizisten misstrauisch an.

Der lachte leise. „Ich bin alt, auf Grund meines Gewichtes hält man mich für geistig behäbig und ich stehe kurz vor der Rente. Viele nehmen mich nicht für voll, daher werde ich auch schnell übersehen. Das ist die eine Seite. Die andere Seite ist, dass ich in vierzig Jahren Berufstätigkeit eine Menge Kontakte aufgebaut habe und mir viele Leute einen Gefallen schulden. Alles zusammen hat mir ermöglicht, an die entsprechenden Informationen zu kommen."

„Kannst Du uns auch sagen, wo Deeks jetzt ist, Marcus? Oder andere Details zu seinem Einsatz?" Kensi war sehr besorgt. Die ganze Situation war extrem mysteriös.

„Nein, leider nicht, Kensi. Diese Informationen sind streng geheim, nur für einen kleinen ausgewählten Personenkreis zugänglich. Das dient dem Schutz der Undercoverpolizisten."

„In diesem Fall wohl eher nicht. Wir wissen doch, dass das L.A.P.D. im Zweifelsfall seine Leute hängen lässt." Kensi klang bitter.

Sam versuchte, Kensi zu beruhigen. „Sicher, es ist ein gefährlicher Einsatz. Aber unser Beruf ist nun mal gefährlich, dass wusste Deeks, als er Cop wurde. Wenn er in Schwierigkeiten steckt, wird er uns zu Hilfe rufen."

Einen Moment schwiegen alle, hofften, dass es Deeks gut ging und seine Tarnung sicher war.

Schließlich räusperte sich Sam. „Danke für Ihre Unterstützung, Detective Peterson. Dadurch sind wir einen großen Schritt weiter."

„Gern geschehen, Agent Hanna. Aber ich habe bisher keine Anzeichen dafür finden können, das Deeks in Schwierigkeiten ist. Das einzige Ungewöhnliche ist die Informationssperre für den NCIS."

„Genau diese Informationssperre bestätigt unseren Verdacht, dass das L.A.P.D. eine linke Tour mit Deeks fährt. Wir müssen jetzt nur noch herausfinden, warum."

„Und Deeks da rausholen." Eric sah seine Kollegen auffordernd an.

„Vielleicht."

„Vielleicht? Was habe ich verpasst, Sam? Seit wann kümmern wir uns nicht mehr um unsere Leute?" Eric war fassungslos.

„Deeks ist Detective beim L.A.P.D. und in einem offiziellen Einsatz. Seine Abstellung zu uns als Verbindungsoffizier ändert daran nichts. Ebenso wenig, dass wir ihn als einen von uns betrachten. Wenn sein Auftrag dafür sorgt, dass ein Menschen- und Sklavenhändlerring zerschlagen wird, sollten wir Deeks lassen, wo er ist. Anstatt ihn rauszuholen, sollten wir uns überlegen, wie wir ihm dabei helfen können."

Sam erntete skeptische Blicke. Lediglich Joann nickten.

„Leute, Sam hat Recht. Auch wenn's kitschig klingt, wir sind die Guten und sorgen für Recht und Ordnung. Sklavenhändler festzunehmen gehört damit zu unseren Aufgaben. Aber soweit sind wir noch nicht. Erst einmal müssen wir Deeks finden. Dann können wir entscheiden, was wir tun."

„Fassen wir zusammen, war wir bisher haben." Sam warf einen Blick in die Runde.

Eric begann als erster. „Derjenige, der es auf Hetty und damit auch auf uns abgesehen hat, ist im Büro des SECNAV beschäftigt, oder hat dort ungehinderten Zugang. Außerdem hat er Beziehungen zum L.A.P.D., zum FBI und wahrscheinlich auch zu anderen unserer Drei-Buchstaben-Behörden. Seine Computerkenntnisse sind überdurchschnittlich gut. Aber das Wichtigste ist, dass er über das OSP Bescheid weiß."

„Über G haben wir bisher keine Informationen. Sein Aufenthaltsort, seine Mission, sein Zustand, alles unbekannt. Aber ich warte noch auf einen Rückruf von Gibbs und Hetty sagt, dass sich bei ihr auch noch Informanten melden müssen." Joann war nicht annähernd so ruhig, wie sie sich gab.

„Ray geht es gut, allerdings wird er beobachtet. Jemand hat sein Telefon und sein Laptop ‚verwanzt', wir können daher nur verschlüsselt mit ihm in Kontakt treten. Es gab bisher keine Anzeichen, dass sein Leben in Gefahr ist." Nell war präzise wie immer.

„Deeks ist undercover an einem Sklavenhändlerring dran. Wir wissen nicht, ob er als ‚Mitarbeiter' in den Ring eingeschleust wurde oder als deren Kunde. Wir wissen auch nicht, ob seine Tarnung noch steht oder er bereits aufgeflogen ist. Ebenso wenig wissen wir, ob dieser Einsatz echt ist oder er dazu dienen soll, Deeks loszuwerden. Wir wissen also fast gar nichts." Kensi gab sich keine Mühe, ihre Bitterkeit und ihre Besorgnis zu verstecken.

„Das heißt für uns Folgendes: Wir müssen unbedingt Information über Callen und diesen Undercovereinsatz von Deeks herausbekommen. Außerdem wäre es interessant zu wissen, wer in Quantico ein ‚Auge' auf Ray hat." Renko fasste die Ergebnisse zusammen.

…

Ein paar Tausend Kilometer von Los Angeles entfernt duckte Callen sich in einem Graben, während der Beschuss ihn nur knapp verfehlte. Er hatte sich bisher als Einzelgänger gesehen, der nur zwangsweise mit einem Partner und im Team arbeitete. Inzwischen hatte sich seine Einstellung dazu radikal geändert. Jetzt hätte er gerne seinen Partner bei sich gehabt und sein Team, damit ihm jemand den Rücken decken konnte. Wieder verfehlte ihn eine Kugel nur knapp und Callen presste sich noch tiefer in den Graben.

…

Entgegen seiner üblichen Art versuchte Deeks diesmal, nicht aufzufallen. Er verkniff sich seine dummen Sprüche und gab sich schweigsam und distanziert. Als er die Unterlagen zu dieser Mission bekommen hatte, war Deeks klar gewesen, dass es sich um einen Selbstmordeinsatz handelte. Jemand wollte ihn loswerden und gab sich redlich Mühe, es nicht nach Mord aussehen zu lassen. Doch entgegen aller Erwartungen lebte er noch. Deeks hatte geschafft, was anscheinend niemand erwartet hatte. Er war an den Sklavenhändlerring herangekommen und hatte seine Rolle bisher perfekt gespielt. Aber je näher er den Bossen kam, desto größer wurde sein Risiko. Er wünschte sich wirklich, Kensi und die anderen würden ihm den Rücken freihalten.

…

Matt, Peterson, Nate und Scott verfolgten den Austausch zwischen den vier Agenten. Obwohl Renko kein regelmäßiges Teammitglied war, gliederte er sich problemlos ein. Die OSP-Agenten waren ein ganz besonderer Menschenschlag. Nate lächelte leicht vor sich hin. Das hier war sein Team, auch wenn er nur noch selten für seine Kollegen da sein konnte. Sie waren für einander da, kümmerten und sorgten sich um einander. Selbst Joanns Vater und Bruder waren Teil davon geworden. Eine gute Entwicklung, Nate war stolz auf seine Freunde.

„Und wie willst Du an diese Informationen kommen, Mike? Du hast doch von Nell gehört, wie kompliziert die Situation ist." Joann verstand ihren zeitweiligen Partner nicht.

„Wir müssen einen anderen Ansatz finden. Kennen wir jemand in Quantico, der uns helfen kann? Oder im Büro des SECNAV? Was können wir über den Sklavenhändlerring herausfinden? Hat einer von uns Kontakte zu anderen Behörden, die etwas darüber wissen könnten? Oder kennen wir jemand, der diese Kontakte hat? Was ist mit Director Vance? Hat er sich zu der ganzen Sache geäußert? Wenn nicht, warum?" Renko holte tief Luft. „Kann von Euch auch mal jemand etwas sagen?"

Verblüfft waren alle dem Fragenschwall von Renko gefolgt.

„Wir müssen Hetty mit einbeziehen. Auch wenn sie von vielen ihrer Kontakte abgeschnitten wurde, hat sie bestimmt noch das ein oder andere Ass im Ärmel. Darum kümmere ich mich." Nate warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde und erntete bestätigendes Nicken.

„Okay, dann kümmere ich mich verstärkt um die elektronische Spur. Ich versuche, einen Teil meiner Arbeit abzugeben, um mehr Zeit dafür zu haben." Eric seufzte und sah einen Moment müde aus.

Nell warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. „Ich übernehme die Recherche über den Sklavenhändlerring. Wenn das L.A.P.D. ihn finden konnte, kann ich das auch."

„Ich habe Kontakte bei der DEA und der ATF. Ich frage da mal nach, ob die etwas wissen." Matt hatte sich ziemlich zurückgehalten.

Kensi sah ihn fragend an. „Bist Du sicher? Du und Marcus habt schon eine Menge für uns riskiert."

„Mach Dir keine Gedanken, Kensi. Ich gehe einfach davon aus, dass Ihr Euch bei Gelegenheit revanchieren werdet."

Der junge Detective strahlte Kensi frech an. Er erinnerte in diesem Moment stark an Deeks. Kensi musste schlucken.

„Matt hat Recht. Was wir tun oder getan haben, war alles freiwillig." Peterson lächelte Kensi beruhigend an. „Ich werde mich weiter umhören, vielleicht kann ich noch mehr herausfinden."

„Dann kümmere ich mich um Quantico." Joann sah nicht glücklich aus. Auf Grund ihrer Erfahrungen vermied sie lieber den Kontakt mit dem FBI. Aber niemand vom Team wusste in dieser Behörde besser Bescheid als sie. Also war die Übernahme dieser Aufgabe durch Joann nur eine logische Konsequenz.

„Sam, was ist mit der militärischen Komponente?"

„Was meinst Du?" Sam war nicht klar, worauf Scott hinaus wollte.

„Callens Einsatz ist militärisch, der von Deeks polizeilich, Hetty auf die schwarze Liste zu setzen ist politisch. Den polizeilichen Sektor habt Ihr abgedeckt, ebenso den politischen. Aber nicht den militärischen." Scott war die Lücke in den Nachforschungen aufgefallen.

Verblüfft sahen alle Scott an. Er hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

„Ich wusste schon, warum ich Dich dabei haben wollte." Sam nickte Scott anerkennend zu. „Allerdings haben wir da ein Problem. G wurde von Washington aus eingesetzt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir jemand in Los Angeles oder Kalifornien finden, der uns weiterhelfen kann, ist gering. Trotzdem, ich werde mich mal umhören."

„Ja, das könnte schwierig werden. Ist es Dir Recht, wenn ich mich an ein paar ehemalige Kollegen an der Ostküste wende?" Scott sah Sam an.

Sam zögerte einen Moment, nickte aber dann zustimmend. Scott würde nichts tun, was G gefährden könnte. „Ja, in Ordnung, mach das. Danke."

Scott winkte ab. Abgesehen davon, dass er Callen wirklich mochte, wollte er auch seine Tochter wieder glücklich sehen.

„Eric, was ist mit Deiner besonderen Quelle, um die Du so ein Geheimnis machst. Hast Du von der Seite etwas gehört?" Joann war aufgefallen, dass Eric sich zu diesem Thema nicht mehr geäußert hatte.

„Nein, meine Quelle hat sich noch nicht gemeldet." Eric war ungewöhnlich zurückhaltend, wenn es um dieses Thema ging.

„Na gut, Leute, dann machen wir hier Schluss. Jeder weiß, was er zu tun hat. Scott, danke für das Essen und Deine Gastfreundschaft. Wir sehen uns morgen früh." Sam beendete das Treffen.

…

Joann stand auf der hinteren Veranda und sah in die Nacht hinaus. Sie wirkte ruhig und entspannt, aber in ihrem Kopf machten die Synapsen Überstunden. Joann versuchte, alle Informationen zu verarbeiten und in Zusammenhang zu bringen. In ihrem Bauch rumorte es und das lag nicht an Scotts Essen. Da war etwas, dass sie übersah. Es war zum Greifen nahe, aber gleichgültig, wie lang sie sich streckte, sie erreichte es nicht.

„Denk an etwas anderes, dann wirst Du finden, was Du suchst." Lautlos war Scott neben sie getreten.

„Du erinnerst mich an Hetty. Lautlos anschleichen und dann einen klugen Spruch loswerden."

Scott lachte. „Ich betrachte das als Kompliment. Eigentlich sollte ich böse auf Dich sein, weil ich mich anschleichen konnte." Joann war ihm einen unergründlichen Blick zu. Scott seufzte theatralisch. „Aber ich mache mal eine Ausnahme, schließlich bist Du hier zu Hause."

„Pops, Du weißt genau, dass es nur wenige Menschen gibt, die sich an mich anschleichen können." Jetzt seufzte Joann nicht weniger theatralisch als ihr Vater zuvor. Ein leichtes Zwinkern lag in ihren Augenwinkeln. „Immer diese Navy Seals, eine echte Landplage!"

Lachend legte Scott einen Arm um Joann. „Kleine, die Landplage bist Du! Konntest Du nicht einen friedlichen Schreibtischjob lernen, einen langweiligen Mann heiraten und ein halbes Dutzend Kinder großziehen? Nein, erst geht sie zum Strafvollzug, dann zum FBI und schließlich zum NCIS. Dabei legt sie sich mit den übelsten Typen an, kommt von einer Schießerei in die nächste und prügelt sich mit Kerlen, die doppelt so groß sind wie sie selber." Gespielt entsetzt schüttelte Scott seinen Kopf. „Womit habe ich das nur verdient?"

Joann schmiegte sich an ihren Vater. „Ich bin genau die geworden, zu der Du mich erzogen hast. Und ich finde, ich bin ganz gut gelungen. Ein Hausmütterchen in der Vorstadt zu sein, das ist doch viel zu langweilig."

„Und für einen Vater manchmal ganz beruhigend." Scott schwieg, das Lachen war verschwunden. „Ich habe mich oft gefragt, wie Deine Eltern darüber denken, wie ich Dich erzogen habe." Als Joann nicht reagierte, sprach er weiter. „Mit einem Jungen hatte ich ja Erfahrung, aber nicht mit einem Mädchen. Also habe ich zwischen Euch beiden keinen Unterschied gemacht. Wenn Ellen…wenn Ellen noch gelebt hätte, vielleicht wäre dann alles anders geworden. Vielleicht wärst Du dann gerne das Hausmütterchen in der Vorstadt geworden."

Joann schwieg, dachte darüber nach. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, bestimmt nicht. Pops, Du bist der beste Vater, den ein Kind sich wünschen kann. Wenn mich jemand nach meinen Eltern fragt, denke ich an Dich, an niemanden sonst. An meine biologischen Eltern kann ich mich nur ganz schwach erinnern. Ich weiß nicht, was sie für mich wollten. Aber wenn sie gute Eltern waren, wollten sie, dass ich glücklich und zufrieden bin, dass mich Liebe umgibt, dass meine Interessen und Fähigkeiten gefördert werden, dass ich getröstet werde, wenn ich traurig bin und dass mit mir gelacht wird, wenn ich glücklich bin. Und genau das hast Du mir alles gegeben und noch viel mehr. Pops, ich liebe meinen Job, trotz seiner manchmal grausamen und gefährlichen Seiten. Und ich liebe die Menschen, mit den ich arbeite. Sie sind wunderbare Freunde und inzwischen auch meine Familie." Joann lächelte ihren Vater an und drückte ihn feste. „Ich bin der Mensch, der ich sein will, in dem Beruf, den ich ausüben will, mit Menschen an meiner Seite, die ich dort haben will. Alles ist gut so, wie es ist. Und wenn Du mir jetzt noch hilfst, G und Marty zurückzuholen, dann ist mein Leben wieder im Lot."

Scott erwiderte die Umarmung. „Na, dann komm, Kleine, gehen wir alles noch einmal durch und suchen das fehlende Stück."

Arm in Arm gingen Vater und Tochter zurück ins Haus.

…

Nate machte sich direkt auf den Weg in Hauptquartier. Er war sich sicher, dass Hetty noch dort war und wollte ein paar Dinge sofort klären.

Wie Nate es erwartet hatte, saß Hetty an ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Mr. Getz, was machen Sie so spät noch hier?" Hetty war milde erstaunt, schließlich wusste sie von dem Treffen.

„Ich brauche ein paar Antworten, Hetty. Für Callen und Deeks." Nate sah seine Vorgesetzte feste an. „Die Spuren führen zum Büro des SECNAV. Jemand, der genug Macht hat, um Sie auf eine schwarze Liste zu setzten, Ihnen über den Kopf von Director Vance hinweg einen Mitarbeiter wegzunehmen und außerdem über Beziehungen in die höchsten Etagen des L.A.P.D. verfügt. Er hat entweder selber hervorragende Computerkenntnisse oder kann es sich leisten, jemand mit diesen Fähigkeiten zu bezahlen." Nate machte eine Pause. „Hetty, wen kennen Sie, auf den diese Beschreibung passt?"

Nachdenklich lehnte sich Hetty in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Wieso glauben Sie, Mr. Getz, dass ich so jemanden kennen muss?"

Nate seufzte. „Weil es nicht gegen das OSP geht oder gegen dieses spezielle Team. Jemand will Sie treffen, Hetty. Alle anderen sind dabei nur ein Bauernopfer."

„Was macht Sie da so sicher, Nate?"

Der Gebrauch seines Vornamens zeigte Nate, dass Hetty ernsthaft besorgt war.

„Wenn im Einsatz ein Agent verletzt wird oder stirbt, fragt man sich als Vorgesetzter immer, wieweit man daran Schuld ist, oder ob man es hätte verhindern können. Wenn Sie einen Agenten verlieren, Hetty, denken Sie über Ihren Rücktritt nach. Bisher haben Kollegen und Vorgesetzte Sie davon abhalten können. Da stellt sich natürlich die Frage, wie Sie reagieren, wenn Sie gleichzeitig mehrere Agenten verlieren. Wir sind ziemlich sicher, dass sowohl Callens als auch Deeks' Einsatz dazu dienen sollen, die beiden zu töten, ohne dass es wie Mord aussieht. Dazu kommt, dass die derzeitige Situation Sam, Kensi und Joann sowohl emotional als auch beruflich so stark belastet, dass es zwangsläufig in absehbarer Zeit zu einem fatalen Fehler kommen wird. Dieser Fehler könnte im schlimmsten Fall den Tod von einem oder mehreren Agenten zur Folge haben." Nate musterte seine Vorgesetzte, aber Hetty behielt ihr Pokerface bei. „Sie werden ins Abseits gestellt, nach und nach Ihrer Leute beraubt und dann auch noch mit deren Tod konfrontiert. Hetty, jemand will Sie für irgendetwas sehr leiden und büßen lassen. Also, wen kennen Sie, auf den die Beschreibung passt?"

…

Sam warf Kensi einen kurzen Blick zu und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Verkehr.

„Wir wissen alle, dass Du ihn vermisst. Du musst daraus kein Geheimnis machen, Kens."

Kensi reagierte nicht, starrte unverwandt aus dem Fenster. Doch nach einer Weile brach sie ihr Schweigen.

„Wir vermissen alle jemanden und niemand spricht darüber. Das ist auch besser so. Sonst werden wir alle nur verrückt."

Eine einzelne Träne lief über Kensis Wange, während ihre Gesichtszüge weiterhin ausdruckslos blieben.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Niemand in diesem Team trug sein Herz auf der Zunge. Aber die Bindungen, die im Laufe der Zeit entstanden waren, hatten manches geändert. Sie vertrauten einander, deswegen zeigten sie einander auch ihre Gefühle. Aber in den vergangenen Wochen hatten Kensi und Joann sich tief verschlossen. Sam seufzte. Wie sollte er auf die beiden aufpassen, wenn sie ihn nicht an sich heran ließen?

Als Sam vor Kensis Haus hielt, startete er noch einen Versuch.

„Kensi, es wird nicht besser, wenn Du nicht darüber sprichst."

„Sam, lass es gut sein." Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, stieg Kensi aus.

…

„Wie sollen wir das alles nur schaffen?" Eric war erschöpft und ein wenig mutlos.

Nell gab ihm einen kräftigen Schlag gegen den Oberarm. Vor Schreck verriss Eric das Lenkrad. Sein Adrenalinspiegel schnellte explosionsartig nach oben.

„Autsch! Spinnst Du, Nell? Willst Du, dass ich einen Unfall baue? Und warum schlägst Du mich?"

„Weil Du es verdienst! Deinen Pessimismus können wir jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Reiß Dich zusammen!" Nell sah ihn scharf an. „Wir sind alle erschöpft. Ausruhen kannst Du Dich, wenn es vorbei ist."

„Aber deswegen musst Du mich nicht schlagen!" Eric schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist eindeutig zu oft mit Kensi und Joann zusammen."

Nells Blick war nicht zu deuten. „Du tust so, als haben wir zum ersten Mal einen schwierigen Fall. Wir haben schon andere Probleme gelöst."

„Keines wie dieses, Nell. Das ist auch nicht nur ein Fall, es sind mehrere ineinander verschachtelte Fälle. Und wir kommen der Lösung nicht einen Schritt näher. Tag für Tag wächst das Risiko für Callen und Deeks. Jeder Tag, an dem wir die Probleme nicht lösen, könnte ihr letzter sein."

Jetzt wurde Nells Blick sanft. „Wir machen uns alle Sorgen, aber Du bist wirklich zu pessimistisch. Die beiden können gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Darauf müssen wir vertrauen. Und sie vertrauen darauf, dass wir alles tun, was möglich ist, um ihnen zu helfen." Nell schwieg, musterte Eric aufmerksam. „Wenn jemand diese Fälle im Fall lösen kann, dann Du und ich, dass weiß ich. Und das wissen auch alle anderen."

Eric schwieg für den Rest der Fahrt. Als sie bei Nell ankamen, wandte er sich ihr direkt zu.

„Danke, Nell."

Sie lächelte ihn an und gab ihm noch einen Schlag gegen den Arm, diesmal aber ganz sanft.

„Gern geschehen."

…

Peterson hatte sich vor Scotts Haus von Matt und Renko mit der Bemerkung verabschiedet, dass alte Männer früh ins Bett gehören. Dabei hatte er ein wölfisches Grinsen im Gesicht, so dass die beiden jüngere Männer ihm kein Wort glaubten. Aber sie fragten nicht nach.

„Lass uns noch ein Bier trinken gehen." Matt sah Renko auffordernd an.

„Klar, warum nicht. Wo willst Du hin?"

Kurz diskutierten die beiden und einigten sich dann auf eine kleine, unauffällige Bar, nicht allzu weit weg. Sie suchten sich einen Tisch im Hintergrund. Von dort konnten sie den Raum unauffällig im Auge behalten. Schweigend tranken sie ein paar Schlucke von ihrem Bier.

„Wie übel sieht es wirklich aus?" Matt sah Renko fragend an. „Soweit ich es mitbekommen habe, habt Ihr gar keine richtigen Informationen und trotzdem glauben alle, dass Deeks und Callen in Schwierigkeiten stecken."

Renko nickte, er verstand Matts Bedenken. „Im Grunde ist genau das die Erklärung. Natürlich kommt es immer wieder vor, dass Agenten an andere Behörden oder innerhalb der Behörde an andere Abteilungen ausgeliehen werden. Aber der jeweilige Vorgesetzte wird zumindest regelmäßig informiert, wie es dem Agenten geht, auch wenn er nicht weiß, wo er gerade eingesetzt ist. Das ist bei Callen nicht der Fall. Hetty sagt, dass sie nicht mal weiß, wer sein Agentenführer ist. Man weigert sich, ihr auch nur irgendetwas zu sagen."

„Okay, dass verstehe ich. Aber Deeks? Er ist nun einmal Cop beim L.A.P.D. und keiner Eurer Agenten. Die haben jederzeit das Recht, ihn abzuziehen und anderweitig einzusetzen. Und wenn er undercover ist, bekommt niemand Informationen über ihn. Zu seinem Schutz."

„Sicher, Matt, dass wissen wir auch. Es ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem er abgezogen wird. Klar, dass hätte jeden Tag passieren können. Aber am selben Tag wie Callen? Das ist schon ein großer Zufall. Da ist noch etwas. Bei seinem letzten Einsatz fürs L.A.P.D. war Deeks auf einen Menschenhändler angesetzt und ist von einem dreckigen Cop verraten worden. Das er noch lebt, verdankt er Callen, Sam und Kensi. Danach kam er als Verbindungsoffizier zum NCIS. Jetzt wird er wieder auf so einen Fall angesetzt, der dazu noch mehrere Nummern größer ist. Das kann doch kein Zufall sein."

„Vielleicht hast Du Recht, Mike, vielleicht auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall kann Deeks gut auf sich selbst aufpassen."

„Klar, Matt, dass können wir alle. Es sei denn, wir werden in eine Falle gelockt. Deeks hat sich mit seiner Art eine Menge Feinde beim L.A.P.D. gemacht, unabhängig von der Tatsache, das er ein wirklich guter Cop ist. Die Gelegenheit ist doch perfekt. Das L.A.P.D. wird einen schwierigen Mitarbeiter los und dem OSP kann ein heftiger Schlag versetzt werden."

„Deine Erklärungen klingen sehr logisch, Mike, aber einen Beweis hast Du nicht."

„Wenn Du so viele Zweifel hast, Matt, warum hilfst Du uns dann?" Renko war wirklich erstaunt. Dann wurde er misstrauisch. „Machst Du Dir Hoffnungen auf Kensi?"

Jetzt lachte Matt. „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Kensi ist eine tolle Frau, wir mögen uns und wir haben Spaß daran, miteinander zu flirten. Aber das ist auch alles. Ich weiß genau, dass ich bei Kensi keine Chance habe." Jetzt wurde er ernst. „Ich helfe Euch, weil ich Euch glaube, auch wenn Ihr keine Beweise habt. Ihr habt allen einen Schuss weg, deswegen passt Deeks wahrscheinlich so gut zu Euch, aber vor allen Dingen habt Ihr einen wahnsinnigen Instinkt. Deshalb seid Ihr so erfolgreich." Plötzlich erschien ein Grinsen auf Matts Gesicht. „Na ja, und wenn ich mal ein paar Leute für einen total verrückten Plan brauche, weiß ich, wo ich die finden kann."

Jetzt musste auch Renko lachen. „Oh ja, ganz bestimmt!"

…

Im Schutz eines Felsüberhanges lag Callen, eng in eine Decke gewickelt, ohne wärmendes Feuer und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Er war dem Beschuss nur knapp lebend entkommen und wollte seine Position nicht durch ein Feuer verraten. Obwohl es verdammt kalt war. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Callen dachten an Joann. Von Anfang an hatte er ihr Lächeln geliebt. Sie lächeln zu sehen, machte ihn unendlich glücklich. Sein Auftrag war schwer und gefährlich, aber er würde alles tun, um zu überleben. Callen wollte unbedingt zu diesem Lächeln zurückkehren. Dank Joann hatte er mehr als nur das Ziel, den Auftrag zu erledigen.

…

Deeks lag auf seinem Bett, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und starrte die Decke an. Er war müde, schon fast am Rande der Erschöpfung, konnte aber nicht schlafen. Oder wollte nicht. Da war Deeks sich nicht so ganz sicher. Hier geschah etwas, dass er nicht verstand. Normalerweise dauerte es Monate bis Jahre, bevor man an die Spitzenleute einer Organisation wie diesem Sklavenhändlerring herankam. Doch er arbeitete erst wenige Wochen an diesem Fall und war schon erstaunlich hoch in der Hierarchie angekommen. Dafür gab es nur eine Erklärung: Man wusste, dass er ein Cop war. Das wiederum führte zu der Frage, warum man ihn am Leben ließ. Deeks seufzte tief. Dann schweiften seine Gedanken zu Kensi. Er vermisste seine schlagkräftige Freundin, ihre spitzen Bemerkungen. Deeks war sich sicher, dass Sam und Joann gut auf sie Acht geben würden. Er machte sich mehr Sorgen darum, wie Kensi damit umgehen würde, wenn er bei diesem Einsatz starb. Sie hatte schon zu viele Menschen verloren, die ihr wichtig waren. Es hatte so lange gedauert, bis Kensi sich geöffnet hatte, ihn in ihr Leben ließ. Sie würde sich härter verschließen als eine Auster. Alleine das war ein Grund, hier lebend heraus zu kommen.


	4. Kapitel 4 - Erste Taten

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 4 - Erste Taten**

Joann saß auf ihrem Surfbrett und beobachtete, wie die Sonne über der Stadt aufging. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht surfen wollen, solange Deeks nicht zurück war. Er war ein guter Lehrer, aber sie hatte nicht genügend Zeit gehabt, um das Surfen richtig zu lernen. Sam hatte Joann jedoch zum Nachdenken gebracht. Sie musste ihm zustimmen: Deeks würde es nicht verstehen, dass sie nicht mehr aufs Surfbrett gestiegen war. Joann wagte sich zwar noch nicht alleine auf die großen Wellen, aber heute hatten sie die richtige Größe für eine Anfängerin. Schließlich fing sie an, zu paddeln.

…

Sam lief. Wieder einmal. Während sein Körper automatisch tat, was er tun sollte, machte Sams Verstand Überstunden. Er ging noch mal alles durch, verarbeitete sämtliche Informationen, die sie bisher gesammelt hatten. Gleichgültig, wie oft er alles durchging, irgendetwas fehlte noch. Aber er kam nicht drauf.

…

Kensi lag im Clinch mit dem Sandsack. Immer wieder schlug und trat sie auf ihn ein. Trotzdem wurde ihr Frust nicht weniger. Wenn Deeks das Angebot von Hetty angenommen hätte, wäre er jetzt Agent beim NCIS und müsste nicht in einem lebensgefährlichen Fall ohne Schutz und Rückendeckung arbeiten. Verdammter Idiot! Wütend trommelten ihre Fäuste auf den Sandsack ein.

…

Renko trainierte im Kraftraum. Eigentlich war er ja nur als zeitweilige Unterstützung im Team, aber er machte sich nicht weniger Gedanken um Callen und Deeks als seine Kollegen. Jedes Mal, wenn er in dieses Team kam, war er kein Außenseiter oder gelegentlicher Gast, sondern ein vollwertiges Mitglied. Das war nicht selbstverständlich. Er war sich auch sicher, dass jeder aus diesem Team ihm zu Hilfe eilen würde, wenn es notwendig wäre. Sie waren ein ziemlich verrückter Haufen, aber auch extrem loyal. Das konnte sowohl gut als auch schlecht sein. Renko runzelte leicht die Stirn.

…

Nate saß grübelnd vor seinem Schreibtisch. Hetty hatte ihn nicht nur hergeholt, um das Team personell zu unterstützen. Die ganze Situation belastete jeden einzelnen Agenten auch emotional. Aber bisher hatten nur Kensi und Joann einmal mit ihm gesprochen. So lange er ein aktives Mitglied dieser Einheit gewesen war, hatte er ihr Vertrauen genossen. Möglicherweise war das jetzt nicht mehr der Fall. Das bereitete ihm Sorge.

…

Eric missbrauchte mal wieder die teure technische Ausrüstung des OSP, indem er sein Computerspiel auf den großen Monitoren der Ops laufen ließ. Eigentlich sollte er weiter nach der Person suchen, welche die Befehle für Callen und Ray veranlasst hatte. Aber er brauchte eine Ablenkung, um seinen Kopf wieder klar zu kriegen. Irgendwie hatte er sich bei seinen Nachforschungen verrannt und kam nicht weiter. Eric seufzte leicht und widmete sich seinem nächsten Gegner.

…

Nell schreckte hoch. Sie saß in der Technikerecke und war anscheinend über ihrem Laptop eingeschlafen. Nell hatte begonnen, in wirklich heiklen Dateien zu recherchieren. Sie war so intensiv damit beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie komplett die Zeit vergessen hatte. Irgendwann war Nell dann von der Müdigkeit überwältigt worden. Sie holte ihren Laptop aus dem Ruhemodus und starrte mit großen Augen die Anzeige auf dem Bildschirm an.

…

Hetty goss sich nachdenklich eine Tasse Tee ein. Nichts lief so, wie es sollte. Es geschah nur selten, dass ihr die Kontrolle über eine Situation komplett entglitt. Nur der Einsatz ihrer Leute hatte verhindert, dass es zum Schlimmsten gekommen war. Nun, zumindest bisher. Hetty seufzte tief und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Doch der hatte nicht die gewohnte beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Nochmals seufzte Hetty.

…

Joann war auf dem Weg ins Hauptquartier, als ihr Handy klingelte.

„MacKenzie."

„Gibbs. Haben Sie etwas zu schreiben, Agent MacKenzie?"

Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt Joann am Straßenrand und griff im Handschuhfach nach Block und Stift.

„Legen Sie los, Agent Gibbs."

Er rasselte ein paar Daten hinunter, die Joann flink aufschrieb. Sie erkannte sofort, dass es Koordinaten waren.

„Danke, Agent Gibbs."

„Das habe ich nicht für Sie getan, Agent MacKenzie. Sagen Sie Callen, er soll mich anrufen, wenn er zurück ist."

„Das werde ich."

Joann war sich nicht sicher, ob Gibbs sie noch gehört hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Der Mann war wirklich seltsam. Er hatte einen sehr guten Ruf als NCIS-Ermittler. Aber die Art und Weise, wie er mit ihr umging, nur weil sie und G gegen eine seiner merkwürdigen Regeln verstießen, konnte sie nicht nachvollziehen. Tatsache war schließlich, dass ihr Team extrem erfolgreich war. Bisher hatten sie sich nicht durch ihre persönlichen Beziehungen davon abhalten lassen, gute Arbeit zu leisten. Das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Nachdem sie endlich eine Spur zu Callen hatte, musste Joann sich beherrschen, um nicht zu schnell zu fahren. Im Hauptquartier angekommen, ging sie schnurstracks zu Eric.

„Zeig mir, wo dass ist."

Joann knallte dem verblüfften Eric den Block auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Wie, Joann, kein ‚Guten Morgen, Eric.' oder ‚Wie geht es Dir, Eric?' oder vielleicht einfach nur ein ‚Bitte'?"

Eric machte keine Anstalten, die Daten in seinen Computer einzugeben. Erbarmungslos schob Joann ihn in seinem Stuhl an die Seite und gab die Daten selber ein. Wenige Augenblicke später erschien am großen Monitor eine Karte.

„Da ist G."

Eric verstand nicht, was Joann meinte, und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Woher hast Du diese Koordinaten?"

Sam trat an Joann heran. Sie hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass das Team ihr gefolgt war.

„Gibbs hat angerufen und sie mir durchgegeben."

„Das ist eine ziemlich üble Gegend." Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Hat Gibbs gesagt, ob G in Schwierigkeiten steckt?"

„Nein, Sam, er hat mir nur die Koordinaten gegeben und dann das Gespräch beendet." Joann runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn. Im Gegensatz zu Sam wusste sie nicht sofort beim Anblick von Koordinaten oder eines Kartenausschnittes, wo der Ort lag.

Sam sah zu Joann hinüber, die immer noch an Erics Platz stand. „Du weißt nicht, wo das ist, oder?" Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist im Grenzgebiet zwischen Afghanistan, Pakistan und Iran."

„Verdammter Mist!"

Sam grinste schwach. „Ich hätte es nicht besser sagen könnten, Jo."

„Und was nun?"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Trotz der Informationen von Gibbs ist das immer noch ein großes Gebiet. Ein ziemlich unübersichtliches noch dazu. Wir könnten dort Monate suchen, ohne G zu finden. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob er wirklich in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Dazu müsste er sich bei uns melden."

„Und wenn er das nicht kann?"

Die beiden sahen sich schweigend an. Ein leichtes Räuspern brachte die beiden dazu, den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen und sich umzudrehen. Hetty hatte die Ops betreten.

„Agent Gibbs hat sich gemeldet." Hetty stellte keine Frage.

Joann nickte. „Ja. Aber was jetzt?"

Hetty trat näher an die Karte und sah sie intensiv an. „Ich kümmere mich darum." Entschlossenen Schrittes verließ Hetty die Ops wieder.

…

Den Rest des Tages widmeten sich alle ihrer normalen Arbeit. Die Verbrechen hörten nicht auf, nur weil drei von Ihnen nicht da waren. Joann riss sich zusammen. G wäre zurecht sauer auf sie, wenn sie vor lauter Sorge um ihn ihre Arbeit nicht ordentlich machen würde. Heute war Klinken putzen angesagt, eine notwendige, aber lästige Arbeit.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, es gibt nur drei Sorten Zeugen: taubstumme, geschwätzige und blinde. Passen die Leute denn gar nicht auf, was um sie herum geschieht?" Genervt schüttelte Joann den Kopf.

Mike lachte. „Das solltest Du doch langsam wissen. Da draußen rennt jeder mit Scheuklappen herum. Wie die drei Affen: Nichts sehen, nichts hören, nichts sagen."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Keine Ahnung, es nervt mich heute einfach mehr als üblich." Joann ließ sich in ihren Stuhl fallen, schloss die Augen und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte vor sich hin.

„Was?" Mike sah Joann fragend an.

„Hm?" Joann öffnete ihre Augen und erwiderte Mikes fragenden Blick.

„Ich wollte wissen, was Du gesagt hast, weil ich Dich nicht verstanden habe."

„Ach so. Ich habe mir nur eine Massage gewünscht. Jemand, der sich um meine verspannten Schultern und meine Kopfschmerzen kümmert." Verlegen zuckte Joann mit den Schultern.

Mike lächelte verstehend. „Du vermisst Callen, schon klar."

„Hey, Mike, nicht falsch verstehen, ja? Ich arbeite gerne mit Dir."

Diesmal lachte der Agent. „Aber ich bin nicht Deine erste Wahl für eine Massage." Renko zwinkerte ihr zu. „Da kann ich so gerade noch mit leben."

Joann lacht und machte sich dann, leicht seufzend, an ihre Schreibarbeit. Bundesagentin zu sein, war kein wirklich glamouröser Beruf, auch wenn sie öfter mal Designeroutfits tragen durfte.

…

Während Joann ihre Sachen zusammenpackte, klingelte ihr Familienhandy. Scott schickte ihr eine Nachricht, die sie mir gerunzelter Stirn las.

„Alles okay, Jo?" Neugierig blickte Kensi zu ihrer Freundin hinüber.

„Pops ist bei Jason und ich soll dahin kommen." Stöhnend ließ Joann das Telefon in ihre Tasche fallen. „Echt, ich liebe die Zwillinge, aber heute kann ich das nicht."

„Und was wirst Du tun?"

„Hinfahren natürlich, Kensi. Was soll ich denn sonst machen?"

Schmunzelnd sah Kensi ihrer Freundin hinterher, die genervt die Zentrale verließ.

„Ist wohl heute nicht so ihr Tag, was, Kens?" Sam war dazu getreten.

„Nein, nicht wirklich." Kensi sah ihren derzeitigen Partner nachdenklich an, stellte aber keine Frage. „Sie kriegt das schon hin."

„Ja, ich weiß. Werden wir alle."

…

Stürmisch begrüßten die Zwillinge ihre Tante und überboten sich darin, Joann ihre Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Gleichzeitig berichteten sie von der Schule und ihren sportlichen Erfolgen. Joann hatte Mühe, beiden gerecht zu werden. Schließlich wurde sie von ihrem Vater erlöst, der die Kinder zurück an ihre Hausaufgaben scheuchte und Joann einen Becher Tee in die Hand drückte.

„Kleine, Du sieht total erledigt aus."

„Danke, Pops. Es war ein harter Tag." Joann zögerte, sah ihrem Vater über die Schulter. Aber die Kinder waren gehorsam in ihren Zimmern verschwunden. „Wir wissen, wo G ist." Kurz gab Joann die Informationen wider.

„Hetty wird schon rausfinden, was Ihr wissen müsst. Dann könnt Ihr G da rausholen."

„Was ist, wenn ich mich irre, Pops, wenn G gar nicht in Schwierigkeiten steckt?"

Scott schwieg einen Augenblick, bevor er seiner Tochter antwortete. „Wenn ich in den Jahren als Soldat etwas gelernt habe, dann, meinem Instinkt zu vertrauen. Ich bin sicher, dass Du das in Deinem Beruf ebenfalls gelernt hast. Also verlass Dich darauf. Wenn Du denkst, dass G in Schwierigkeiten steckt, dann ist das so."

„Und was ist, wenn ich mir nur Sorgen mache, weil ich ihn liebe?"

„Natürlich machst Du Dir auch deswegen Sorgen. Aber unser Instinkt für die Menschen, die uns wichtig sind, ist viel zuverlässiger. Aber genau deswegen zweifeln wir auch gerne daran. Tu es nicht, Kleine." Scott sah seine Tochter nachdenklich an. „Was ist mit Deeks? Ihr zwei seid sehr eng befreundet."

Joann nickte. „Ich bin sicher, dass man ihn loswerden will. Wer auch immer ‚man' ist. Aber ich glaube, dass er im Moment nicht in akuter Gefahr schwebt. Nicht so wie G. Allerdings habe ich auch das Gefühl, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis sich diese Situation ändert. Ich weiß bloß nicht, was ich da tun soll. In beiden Fällen."

„Wie ich schon sagte, Kleine, vertrau Hetty. Sie mag angeschlagen sein, aber sie ist noch lange nicht am Boden. Außerdem musst Du nicht alleine eine Lösung finden. Ihr seid schließlich ein Team."

Joanns Lächeln war nur ein schwacher Abklatsch von ihrem üblichen Strahlen, aber es beruhigte Scott.

„Danke, Pops. Aber jetzt sag mir, warum wir hier sind und nicht bei Dir. Und wo sind Jason und Carol?"

Scott seufzte. „Heute morgen hat man Jason für einen Fall auf ein Schiff geflogen. Es wird wohl ein paar Tage dauern. Und heute Mittag rief mich dann Carol an. Ihre Kanzlei schickt sie nach Miami. Einer ihrer Mandanten ist dort in rechtliche Schwierigkeiten geraten und sie hat als einzige in der Kanzlei eine Zulassung in Florida. Also bin ich eingesprungen und werde mich um die Zwillinge kümmern, bis sie zurück sind. Du kannst ebenfalls hier bleiben. Carol sagt, für die kurze Zeit können die Zwillinge sich ein Zimmer teilen. Sie schlägt vor, dass Du in Chloes Zimmer schläfst, während ich das Gästezimmer nehme." Joanns ziemlich entsetzter Blick unterbrach Scott. „Was ist los, Kleine? Ist das ein Problem?"

„Pops, ich liebe Chloe und Jesse, aber das funktioniert nicht. Nicht jetzt. Ich kann nicht die aufmerksame Tante sein, bei den Sorgen und Problemen, die ich gerade habe. Tut mir leid, Pops, aber dann bin ich lieber alleine in G's Haus." Joann seufzte angesichts des Gesichtsausdrucks ihres Vaters. „Pops, es ist besser so. Du hast Dich super um mich gekümmert. Ohne Dich hätte ich die vergangenen Wochen nicht durchgestanden. Aber die Kinder und ich, das funktioniert zur Zeit wirklich nicht."

Scott musterte seine Tochter aufmerksam, dann nickte er langsam. „Ich sag es nicht gerne, ab Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Die Zwillinge sind nicht dumm. Sie würden bald merken, dass etwas mit Dir nicht stimmt. Und wir könnten ihnen nicht sagen, was los ist." Er seufzte. „In Ordnung, Jo." Mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen fügte er dann hinzu: „Und wer sorgt jetzt für Deine gesunde Ernährung?"

Lachend nahm Joann ihren Vater in die Arme. „Ich kümmere mich selber darum, versprochen."

…

Das Haus war noch genauso unnatürlich leer wie vorher. Aber Joann fühlte sich zum ersten Mal, seit G weg war, nicht mehr innerlich erstarrt. Die Anhaltspunkte waren zwar gering, aber Joann hatte endlich Hoffnung, dass G zurückkommen würde. Lebend. Und Deeks auch.

…

Callen schlich vorsichtig durch den Canyon. Immer wieder fanden seine Verfolger ihn. Keine Methode, die er versuchte, war von Erfolg gekrönt. Callen verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er war seine komplette Kleidung losgeworden und hatte sich einheimische ‚besorgt'. Daher konnte er keinen Sender bei sich tragen, der seine Position verriet. Er hatte keinen Funkspruch abgesetzt, kein Notsignal gesendet und, abgesehen von dem Kleiderdiebstahl, auch keinen Kontakt zu Einheimischen gehabt. Er ernährte sich von dem, was die Natur hergab. Er wusste, wie man Spuren vermied oder versteckte. Trotzdem fanden sie ihn immer wieder. Langsam wurde Callen klar, dass er hier alleine nicht herauskommen würde. Er musste Hilfe anfordern, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Kurzentschlossen änderte er seine Richtung. Indem er einen großen Bogen schlug, näherte er sich einem der Camps seiner Verfolger. Es war eine wolkenlose Nacht. Der viertelvolle Mond spendete nur wenig Licht. Da Callen seine komplette Ausrüstung hatte aufgeben müssen, besaß er auch keinen Feldstecher mehr, um das Camp zu beobachten. Dementsprechend vorsichtig näherte er sich. Seine Gegner waren jedoch leichtsinnig und hatten nur wenige Wachen aufgestellt. Ein einzelner Mann stellte für sie keine Gefahr da. Callen schaffte es, ungesehen und ungehört in das Camp zu schleichen. An einem der Zelte standen große Funkantennen. Das war sein Ziel. Auch hier gab es keine Wachen. Nach einem vorsichtigen Blick ins Zelt, trat Callen ein. Es war leer. Schnell verschaffte er sich einen Überblick. Ein Notsignal zu senden, war ein großes Risiko, da Callen nicht wusste, wen es erreichen würde. Schließlich entschied er sich für eine Frequenz und legte los. Er wiederholte die Nachricht ein paar mal, bevor er die Frequenz wechselte und wieder von vorne begann. Irgendwann war er fertig, verließ das Zelt wieder und verschwand, immer noch unbemerkt, in der Dunkelheit.

…

Nachdem alle gegangen waren, setzte sich Sam vor seine Laptop und rief die Koordinaten auf, die Gibbs durchgegeben hatte. Einen Moment sah er sich die Karte nachdenklich an, bevor er weitere Informationen aufrief. Eine Weile arbeitete Sam intensiv, machte sich nebenbei Notizen auf einem Block. Schließlich ging er alles noch einmal durch. Das Ergebnis war nicht wirklich zufriedenstellend, aber Sam sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Müde speicherte er alles ab. Eigentlich wollte Sam seine Daten Hetty zeigen und mit ihr darüber sprechen, aber seine Chefin war nicht an ihrem Platz. Er beschloss, dass das Gespräch bis zum nächsten Tag Zeit hatte und fuhr nach Hause.

…

Erleichtert legte Hetty den Hörer auf. Nicht alle ihre Informanten gaben vor, sie nicht mehr zu kennen. Und ein paar ihrer Kontakte waren immer noch bereit, ihr zu helfen. Das waren gute Zeichen.

…

Es war merkwürdig, nach der letzten Zeit wieder alleine zu frühstücken. Aber da Joann ihrem Vater versprochen hatte, sich ordentlich um sich selbst zu kümmern, nahm sie sich die Zeit dazu. Eigentlich wollte Joann beim Frühstück lesen, konnte sich aber nicht auf ihr Buch konzentrieren. Die Sorge um G ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Und dann war da noch dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, was Marty betraf. Sie brauchten dringend mehr Informationen. Noch besser wäre ein Anruf von Deeks. Seufzend schüttelte Joann den Kopf, schluckte den letzten Bissen hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg ins Hauptquartier.

…

Renko musterte Kensi ziemlich kritisch. Sie hatte eindeutig nicht viel geschlafen. Wahrscheinlich machte sich Kensi zu viel Sorgen um Deeks. Für einen Moment war Renko versucht, seine Kollegin mit einer spitzen Bemerkung aufzuziehen. Nach einem weiteren Blick ließ er es aber bleiben. Das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Sam ging schnurstracks zu Hettys Büro. Er wollte unbedingt mit ihr über seinen Plan sprechen. Aber wie am Abend zuvor, war es leer. Kopfschüttelnd ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Direkt hinter Sam fegte Joann um die Ecke zu ihrem Platz, heftig schimpfend über die Autofahrer in Los Angeles.

Sam lachte. „Du bist lange genug hier, um Dich daran gewöhnt zu haben. Trotzdem schimpfst Du jedes Mal, wenn Du in einen Stau gerätst."

„Weil ich mich nie an diese idiotischen Sonntagsfahrer gewöhnen werden! Die meisten von denen verdienen nicht mal ihren Führerschein! Die sollten zu Fuß laufen! Die fahren kein Auto, sondern parken ihre Fahrzeuge auf den Highways!"

Kensi und Renko fielen in Sams Gelächter ein. Über nichts konnte sich Joann so herrlich aufregen wie über Autofahrer. Ihr Geschimpfe brachte immer alle zum Lachen. Unterbrochen wurde der Spaß durch Erics Pfiff. Er sagte kein Wort, sondern winkte sie nur alle nach oben.

Die Ops wirkte regelrecht verwaist, da außer Nell, Eric und Hetty niemand dort war. Erstaunt sahen sich die vier Agenten an.

„Ladies und Gentlemen, gestern Nacht wurde eine Nachricht von Mr. Callen empfangen. Er wurde enttarnt und ist auf der Flucht. Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund kann Mr. Callen seine Verfolger nicht abschütteln und muss dringend dort herausgeholt werden." Hetty sah eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Besorgnis in den Gesichtern ihrer Agenten. „Das war die gute Nachricht." Joann wurde kreidebleich, da Hetty nicht sofort weitersprach. „Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass ihm von offizieller Seite nicht geholfen wird. Mr. Callen wurde vom NCIS an die CIA ‚ausgeliehen'. Da er enttarnt wurde, ist er jetzt auf sich alleine gestellt."

„G wollte nie wieder für die CIA arbeiten. Wieso ist er jetzt in deren Auftrag unterwegs?" Joann hatte wieder Farbe im Gesicht.

„Ich habe leider nicht genug Informationen, um Ihre Frage beantworten zu können, Miss MacKenzie. Aber ich vermute, dass man Mr. Callen erst vor Ort vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt hat."

„Ich fliege rüber und hole G dort raus, Hetty. Gestern Abend habe ich einen entsprechenden Plan ausgearbeitet, damit ich für den Fall der Fälle vorbereitet bin." Sam schob Hetty einen USB-Stick zu. „Ich bin in einer halben Stunde abflugbereit."

Aber Hetty schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lasse Sie dort nicht alleine hin, Mr. Hanna. Wir wissen nicht, warum man Mr. Callen immer wieder findet. Zu zweit haben Sie keine größeren Chancen als Mr. Callen alleine."

„Er ist nicht alleine, ich komme mit." Der entschlossene Gesichtsausdruck von Joann sprach Bände.

Kensi und Renko nickten, nicht weniger entschlossen. „Wir auch."

Bevor Hetty sich dazu äußern konnte, schüttelte Sam den Kopf. „Jo, das ist ein militärischer Einsatz. Du bist eine hervorragende Agentin, aber Du warst nie Soldat. Dir fehlt die notwendige Ausbildung für diese Art von Einsatz. Denk nur an Deinen ‚Ausflug' in die mexikanische Wüste." Sam wandte sich dann an Kensi und Renko. „Das gilt, zumindest in Teilen, auch für Euch. Ihr seid ebenfalls nicht entsprechend ausgebildet.

„Ich schon."

Verblüfft drehten sich alle zur Tür um. Niemand wagte es die Ops zu betreten, wenn Hetty sie als ‚Sperrgebiet' erklärt hatte. Trotzdem stand jetzt jemand im Eingang und sah alle an.

„Ray!"

Bevor er auch nur eine Chance zur Flucht hatte, wurde er heftig von Joann umarmt. Ray konnte gerade einmal tief Luft holen, als Kensi ihn nicht weniger fest in ihre Arme schloss. Zum Glück für Ray begnügten sich Sam und Renko mit einem kräftigen Händedruck.

Neugierig sah Joann ihren Partner an. „Du solltest doch in Quantico sein. Was machst Du hier?"

Ray zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich fand, dass man mich lange genug ausspioniert und beobachtet hat. Sollen sich die Idioten doch ein anderes Ziel suchen." Er sah seiner Partnerin feste in die Augen. „Ich lasse mich nicht benutzen, um an Euch ran zu kommen. Also habe ich meinen Kram gepackt, denen meine Meinung gesagt und bin mit dem letzten Flug hergekommen." Jetzt wandte sich Ray an Sam. „Gerade rechtzeitig, wie mir scheint. Wann fliegen wir, Sam? Unterwegs kannst Du mich dann informieren."

Hetty schmunzelte über den jungen Mann. Er konnte eindeutig nicht verleugnen, wer ihn ausgebildet hatte. Schließlich wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Ich muss Mr. Hannas Einschätzung zustimmen. Sie drei sind für diese Art Einsatz nicht ausgebildet. Seals allerdings schon." Hetty sah Sam an. „Ich habe ein paar Gefallen eingefordert, nachdem ich die Nachricht über Mr. Callen bekommen habe. Sie werden durch ein Seal-Team unterstützt. Miss Jones wird Ihnen alle relevanten Informationen auf Ihr Handy schicken. Ihr Flug geht in einer Stunde, die notwendige Ausrüstung erhalten Sie vor Ort, Mr. Hanna. Ach, und nehmen Sie Mr. Wingate mit." Ein schwaches Lächeln lag auf Hettys Gesicht. „Navy Seals arbeiten niemals alleine, Mr. Hanna."

Sam und Ray nickten knapp und waren dann verschwunden.

…

Callen hatte ein, so hoffte er, sicheres Versteck für den Tag gefunden. In der Nacht hatte er sich so weit wie möglich von dem Camp entfernt. Niemand sollte mitbekommen, dass er eine Nachricht gesendet hatte. Da war aber immer noch das Problem, warum seine Gegner ihn so schnell orten konnten. Inzwischen hatte Callen festgestellt, dass sie länger brauchten, wenn er sich in niedrig gelegeneren Gebieten aufhielt. Das deutete auf einen Sender hin, auch wenn Callen keine Ahnung hatte, wie das möglich war. Erschöpft schlief er schließlich ein.

…

Müde schlug Deeks die Tür hinter sich zu. Ihm würde nicht viel Zeit bleiben, vielleicht nur noch ein paar Stunden, aber wohl eher weniger. Sein Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt. Die Bosse des Sklavenhändlerrings wussten, dass er ein Cop war. Allerdings hatte Deeks keine Erklärung dafür, warum er noch lebte. Es war, als würden die Bosse auf die Erlaubnis warten, den Undercoverpolizisten zu töten. Heute hatte sich das Blatt gewendet. Durch Zufall hatte Deeks ein Gespräch mitbekommen, dass nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war. Sein Tod wurde vorbereitet. Sobald die Bestätigung kam, würde man ihn auf ein Schiff bringen und draußen vor der Küste tot über Bord werfen. Seine Leiche würde nie gefunden werden. Es wurde Zeit, Hilfe anzufordern.

Deeks wusste, dass seine Tarnwohnung mehrmals durchsucht worden war, aber niemand hatte das Notfallversteck gefunden. Jetzt holte er die darin verborgenen Sachen hervor: seine Waffe mit Munition, ein Handy und eine kleine Schachtel. Diese öffnete er zuerst. Darin befanden sich ein Ohrmikro und eine Knopfkamera. Er setzte das Ohrmikro ein und nähte die Knopfkamera sorgfältig an. Dann aktivierte er das „Agent braucht Unterstützung"-Signal am Handy. Im Stillen dankte Deeks Eric für diese elektronischen Spielzeuge. Nur ein paar Stunden, nachdem er das Hauptquartier verlassen hatte, war ein ‚Geschenkpaket' bei ihm eingetroffen. Deeks hatte es geschafft, die Sachen an seinen Vorgesetzten vorbei in diesen Einsatz zu schmuggeln. Jetzt hoffte er, dass man im Hauptquartier des OSP das Notsignal empfangen würde.

…

Schweigend saßen Ray und Sam in der Maschine, die sie nach Afghanistan brachte.

Sam hatte Ray schon auf dem Weg zum Flughafen informiert. Jetzt gab es nicht mehr viel zu besprechen. Eigentlich sollte Ray schlafen, es würde ein anstrengender Einsatz werden. Aber stattdessen machte er sich Sorgen darüber, ob er mit den Seals mithalten konnte. Er war Marine, gut ausgebildet und körperlich in Topform. Die Zeit in Quantico hatte ihn zwar genervt, aber das Training war hervorragend gewesen. Trotzdem war er kein Seal. Nachdenklich sah Ray zu Sam hinüber.

„Du wirst schon klarkommen, Ray, sonst hätte ich Dich nicht mitgenommen." Sam wusste genau, welche Gedanken seinem Kollegen durch den Kopf gingen. Ernst sah er den jungen Mann an „G braucht jede Hilfe, die er bekommen kann, sonst hätte er keinen Notruf gesendet. Wir beide kennen ihn gut genug, um ihn finden zu können, auch wenn er keinen Kontakt mehr aufnehmen kann." Plötzlich grinste Sam. „Und wenn Du wieder überlegst, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, als meine Rückendeckung mitzukommen, denk an Joann. Wenn wir G nicht finden, brauchen wir gar nicht mehr nach Los Angeles zurückkehren."

Ray erwiderte das Grinsen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendeinen Ort auf dieser Welt gibt, wo wir uns vor Jo verstecken können, wenn wir G nicht finden."

Sam schmunzelte. „Ja, manchmal kann sie sehr beängstigend sein." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Versuch zu schlafen, Ray. Sobald wir gelandet sind, bekommen wir nicht mehr viel Ruhe."

…

Nell rannte so schnell die Treppe herunter, dass sie unten kaum bremsen konnte. Schlitternd kam sie im Bürobereich zum Stehen. Erstaunt sahen Kensi und Joann die kleine Analystin an.

„Er hat das Notsignal gesendet!"

Verwirrt sahen sich die beiden Frauen an.

„Wer hat welches Notsignal gesendet, Nell?"

„Deeks natürlich! Das ‚Agent braucht Unterstützung'-Signal! Wir wissen, wo er ist, Kensi!" Dann drehte sich Nell um und stürzte die Treppe wieder hoch.

Irritiert sahen die Frauen auf Ihre Handys und tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus. Anschließend folgten sie Nell in die Ops.

„Nell, wo sind Nate und Mike? Und warum hatten wir das Signal nicht auf den Handys?"

„Keine Ahnung, wo die Männer sind." Nell ließ eine Karte auf dem großen Monitor erscheinen. „Eric hat Deeks' Handy so präpariert, dass sein Notsignal direkt in die Ops geleitet wird. Zur Sicherheit, damit es ganz bestimmt bemerkt wird."

Joann nickte kurz und trat anschließend wieder auf die Balustrade hinaus. Zuerst stieß sie einen schrillen Pfiff aus. Als niemand erschien, holte Joann tief Luft und brüllte einmal quer durchs Hauptquartier.

„Nate! Mike! Wir haben eine Spur von Deeks!"

Eine Menge Mitarbeiter wandten sich ihr erstaunt zu, aber Nate und Renko ließen sich nicht blicken. Kopfschüttelnd verschwand Joann wieder in der Ops. Dort hatte Kensi das Problem etwas leiser angepackt und den beiden Männern eine Nachricht auf ihre Handys geschickt.

„Wir warten nicht auf die zwei, Nell. Fang an." Joann war ziemlich resolut. Sie konnte zur Zeit nichts für G tun, aber vielleicht konnte sie ja Marty helfen.

„Vor ein paar Minuten ist das Signal hereingekommen. Ich konnte es ziemlich schnell orten. Inzwischen bewegt es sich."

„Du meinst, Deeks bewegt sich." Kensi sah kurz zu Nell hinüber.

„Ja, und zwar ziemlich schnell." Eric trat hinzu. „Wahrscheinlich sitzt er in einem Auto. Außerdem ist sein Ohrmikro aktiviert worden, aber ich höre nur Rauschen. Er hat auch eine Knopfkamera, aber die sendet nur Schwarz." Eric war ziemlich irritiert. „Ich versuche, den Fehler zu finden."

Kensi starrte die Karte an. „Wo will er hin? Und warum hat er das Signal gesendet und kontaktiert uns nicht direkt?"

„Ich will das ‚Rauschen' hören und zeig mir auch das Fehlerbild der Kamera, Eric."

Gedankenverloren sah Joann sich die Übertragung von Deeks' Knopfkamera an. Eric hatte Recht, es war schwarz, aber nicht nur.

„Ich habe so etwas schon gesehen…aber wann und wo…was macht so ein Bild…" Joann runzelte die Stirn. „Eric, was sendet das Ohrmikro?"

Der Computertechniker rief die Tonspur des Signals auf. Joann schloss ihre Augen und lauschte dem Geräusch.

„Was habt Ihr da? Klingt ja, als läge das Mikro unter einem Kissen." Renko betrat die Ops.

„Aber natürlich! Ich weiß, was los ist!" Joann klang etwas triumphierend. „Jemand hat Marty einen Sack oder etwas ähnliches über den Kopf gezogen. Der dämpft die Geräusche. Außerdem scheuert er an Ohr und Haaren. Das ergibt dieses Geräusch. Der Sack verdeckt auch die Knopfkamera. Das Bild ist nicht ständig gleich ‚schwarz'. Manchmal erscheint ein Lichtblitz. Sobald der Sack entfernt wird, können wir sehen und hören." Dann wandte sich Joann an Kensi und Nell. „Habt Ihr eine Ahnung, wohin Marty gebracht werden soll?"

Nell schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf Grund der Informationen von Detective Peterson habe ich einiges über den Sklavenhändlerring rausfinden können. Er umgibt sich mit einer Menge Scheinfirmen. Ich habe angefangen, für all diese Firmen eine Immobilienliste zu erstellen, weil ich dachte, dass könnte uns zu Deeks führen. Aber in der Richtung gibt es keine entsprechenden Liegenschaften. Oder zumindest habe ich noch keine gefunden." Nell ließ das Signal von Deeks auf der Karte mit den Immobilien erscheinen.

Renko warf einen Blick zu Joann, bevor er auf einen Bereich der Karte zeigt. „Ich sag's ja nicht gerne, aber fahren sie vielleicht ans Meer? Hier gibt es mehrere kleine Anleger. Da nicht mehr genug Fischer da sind, vermieten die Besitzer auch Liegeplätze an Privatboote. Der Ring verfügt mit Sicherheit über mehrere Boote unterschiedlicher Größe. Übers Meer kann man gut Illegale einschleusen."

„Miss Jones, Mr. Beal, stellen Sie fest, welche Boote dort gemeldet sind. Und beeilen Sie sich." In Begleitung von Nate, hatte Hetty die Ops betreten. „Sie drei fahren sofort los. Wir halten Sie auf dem laufenden. Und nehmen Sie Mr. Getz mit."

Sofort stürzten die Agenten Richtung Ausgang.

„Miss MacKenzie, einen Moment bitte."

Verblüfft bremse Joann ab und drehte sich zu ihrer Chefin um. „Ja?"

„Wenn Sie das nächste Mal jemanden suchen, machen Sie das bitte etwas leiser. Sie müssen nicht jeden aufschrecken, der hier arbeitet."

Joann konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie feuerrot wurde. „Natürlich, Hetty, verstanden." Eilig verließ sie die Ops und lief ihren Kollegen hinterher.


	5. Kapitel 5 - Erste Erfolge

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 5 - Erste Erfolge**

Sam und Ray arbeiteten mit dem Seal-Team einen Plan aus. Ray war von ihnen prüfend betrachtet worden. Da Sam aber ein Ex-Seal war, vertrauten sie seinem Urteil. Allen war klar, dass dies ein gefährlicher Einsatz werden würden. Aber wann hatten Seals schon mal ungefährliche Einsätze? Trotzdem gingen die Männer immer wieder intensiv ihr Vorgehen durch. Fehler wollten sie tunlichst vermeiden.

Während das Seal-Team das Besprechungszimmer verließen, starrte Ray die Karte an. Schweigend stellte sich Sam neben seinen Kollegen und wartete ab.

„Wir brauchen ziemlich lange, um in diese Gegend zu kommen. Wird Callen so lange durchhalten? Ich meine, er weiß ja nicht, dass wir kommen."

„G kann so lange durchhalten, wie es notwendig ist. Wir können ihn zwar im Moment nicht informieren, aber sobald wir dort sind, werden wir einen Weg finden." Sam klang zuversichtlicher, als er sich fühlte. Aber er wollte nicht, dass Ray sich zu viele Sorgen machte. Tatsache war aber auch, dass G schon ganz andere Sachen durchgestanden hatte.

…

Kreidebleich klammerte sich Nate an seinem Sitz fest. Kensis Fahrstil war immer grenzwertig. Aber jetzt fuhr sie wie ein Formel-Eins-Rennfahrer, nur dass sie sich auf den Straßen von Los Angeles befand und nicht auf einer Rennstrecke. Joann, die den zweiten Wagen fuhr, hatte trotzdem keine Mühe, Kensi zu folgen. Im Gegensatz zu Nate, saß Mike ziemlich entspann neben Joann. Er schmunzelte angesichts Nates entsetzter Ausrufe, die alle über ihre Ohrmikros mithören konnten.

„Hör endlich auf, Nate, ich werde ja noch taub! Ich bau schon keinen Unfall. Nimm Dir ein Beispiel an Mike, der sagt kein Wort."

„Wahrscheinlich, weil er vor Angst völlig erstarrt ist!" Nate keuchte entsetzt auf, als Kensi nur sehr knapp einem stehenden Fahrzeug auswich. „Kensi!"

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Nate!" Kensi trat das Gaspedal durch.

Joann seufzte leise. Kensi war wahrscheinlich die beste Fahrerin von ihnen, aber jetzt ging sie eindeutig zu hohe Risiken ein.

„Kensi, fahr etwas langsamer. Wir können Marty nicht helfen, wenn wir in einen Unfall verwickelt werden."

Kensi gab keine Antwort, reduzierte aber das Tempo. Joann nickte zufrieden und rief dann Eric.

„Habt Ihr inzwischen feststellen können, was deren Ziel ist?"

„Nein, Joann, Nell sucht immer noch."

„Sie soll sich beeilen." Joann zögerte kurz, entschied sich dann aber, ihrem Bauchgefühl zu vertrauen. „Ich glaube, uns läuft die Zeit davon."

…

Callen war erschöpft. Das Wetter hatte sich stark verschlechtert, es regnete andauernd. Außerdem war es kalt. Da er kein Feuer anzünden konnte, fror Callen die meiste Zeit erbärmlich. Weil er, außer in den Nächten, praktisch ununterbrochen unterwegs war, hatte Callen kaum Gelegenheit zur Nahrungssuche. Alles zusammen brachte ihn langsam an den Rand seiner Kräfte. Callen konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Nachricht die gewünschten Empfänger erreicht hatte und jetzt Hilfe unterwegs war. Da war allerdings immer noch das Problem, wie die Hilfe ihn finden sollte. Darüber würde sich Callen später Gedanken machen. Jetzt wollte er erst einmal die Nacht überstehen. Zitternd zog er die Decke enger um sich. Morgen würde er sich um trockene Kleidung und Nahrung kümmern.

…

Deeks versuchte, nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Er hatte gehofft, mit dem Ohrmikro und der Knopfkamera Signale ins Hauptquartier senden zu können. Doch der Sack über seinem Kopf machte das unmöglich. Sobald er auf dem Boot war, würde er tot sein. Seine Entführer hatten zu diesem Thema keinen Zweifel aufkommen lassen. Deeks wünschte sich, er hätte schon früher Unterstützung angefordert. Jetzt würde Kensi wieder einen Partner verlieren.

…

„Hey, Leute, ich habe da was gefunden. Einen Fischtrawler, der auf eine der Scheinfirmen der Organisation eingetragen ist. Das Signal von Deeks ist noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde von dem kleinen Hafen, in dem er liegen, entfernt." Nell klang sehr aufgeregt.

„Können wir sie einholen oder vielleicht auch überholen, Nell?" Renko sah auf seinen Tablet-PC, auf dem Deeks' Signal blinkte und jetzt ein weiterer Punkt erschien.

„Nicht mit dem Auto, Mike."

Renko und Joann tauschten einen kurzen Blick auf, bevor sich Joann wieder auf den Verkehr konzentrierte.

„Und wie dann, Nell? Wir können mit unseren Autos nicht fliegen, auch wenn Kensi das gerade versucht."

Hetty schmunzelte, während sie ihren Leuten zuhörte. Dank Kensis Fahrstil waren die vier Agenten schon viel weiter, als sie vermutet hatte.

„Fliegen bringt Euch nichts, Ihr müsst schwimmen."

„Was?" Selbst Nate vergaß für einen Moment, dass ihm schlecht war. „Hast Du ‚schwimmen' gesagt, Nell?"

Eric sah zu seiner Kollegin hinüber. Die kleine Analystin grinste breit, bevor sie sich zu einer Antwort herab ließ.

„Ihr müsst ein Boot nehmen, ein ziemlich schnelles. Dann könnt Ihr den Bogen, den die Küste macht, abkürzen und sie direkt am Hafen abfangen."

„Okay, und wo bekommen wir das schnelle Boot her? Die liegen nicht so einfach am Strand herum." Renko war ziemlich skeptisch. In diesem Moment erschien ein weiterer Punkt auf seiner Karte.

„Da liegt genau das richtige Boot für Euch. Damit könnt Ihr schneller sein." Nell ließ ein paar Daten erscheinen.

Renko nickte, nachdem er sie gelesen hatte. „Ja, Du hast Recht, damit können wir es schaffen. Kensi, Du hast Nell gehört. Wir folgen nicht länger Deeks. Fahr in die neue Richtung."

…

Dicht an den Boden gepresst, sah Callen auf das Lager hinunter. Dort würde er finden, was er brauchte: trockene Kleidung, Nahrung und vielleicht auch noch einen Schlafsack oder eine wärmere Decke. Damit würde er einige weitere Tage über die Runden kommen.

Die Männer hatten das Lager verlassen und die Kinder kümmerten sich um die kleine Herde. Die Frauen gingen ihren üblichen Tätigkeiten nach.

Callen näherte sich dem Lager vorsichtig von der Rückseite. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Männer das Lager komplett unbewacht ließen. Je näher er den Zelten kam, desto vorsichtiger wurde Callen. Schließlich entdeckte er auch zwei Wachen. Ältere Männer, die nicht mehr mit zu längeren Touren in die Berge gingen. Aber sie konnten immer noch ihre Waffen benutzen und waren als Gegner nicht zu unterschätzen.

Lange Erfahrung kombiniert mit etwas Glück brachten Callen in eines der Zelte, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Lautlos packte er alles zusammen, was ihm irgendwie nützlich sein konnte. Leider waren nicht so viele Nahrungsmittel im Zelt, wie Callen es sich gewünscht hatte. Aber dafür gab es reichlich trockene Kleidung und tatsächlich einen Schlafsack. Als besonderes Bonbon fand er ein Fernglas, uralt, aber einwandfrei. Callen verschnürte alles gut zu einem Bündel und verließ das Zelt wieder.

Diesmal hatte er nicht so viel Glück. Eine der Frauen sah ihn und fing sofort an, zu schreien. Die Männer eröffneten umgehend das Feuer auf ihn. Haken schlagend wie ein Hase rannte Callen aus dem Lager weg. Die Kugeln pfiffen extrem knapp an ihm vorbei. Splitter von Felsen, in denen die Kugeln landeten, trafen sein Gesicht. Callen duckte sich etwas tiefer, lief aber unbeirrt weiter und entkam schließlich.

…

Ray und Sam standen kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch. Noch einmal überprüften sie ihre Ausrüstung. Die erste Etappe würden sie fahren, unterstützt durch einen Trupp Marines. Ihr Ziel war ein kleines Dorf. Dort bekamen sie Pferde, kleine, kräftige Bergponys, da das Gelände nicht für Fahrzeuge geeignet war.

„Alles klar?" Fragend sah Sam seinen jungen Kollegen an.

Ray nickte. „Sicher. Es ist…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles in Ordnung, Sam, keine Sorge."

Sam war nicht zufrieden. „Bist Du sicher, Ray? Jetzt kannst Du noch zurück. Sobald wir unterwegs sind, musst Du durchhalten."

„Ich bin dabei, Sam, hundertprozentig. Ich habe nur darüber nachdenken müssen, dass ich wieder hier bin. Als ich Afghanistan das letzte Mal verließ, dachte ich, dass es für immer wäre." Ray schluckte kurz. „Ich habe hier ein paar gute Freunde verloren. Ich will nicht noch jemanden verlieren."

Ausdruckslos musterte Sam den jungen Mann. Manchmal vergaß er, dass Ray ein Marine im Einsatz gewesen war. Man musste kein Seal sein, um harte Einsätze zu haben und schlimme Dinge zu sehen. Ruhig nickte Sam.

„Wir sind hier, Ray, damit genau das nicht passiert. Wir holen Callen zurück und kommen alle nach Hause. Lebend."

Ray hielt Sams Blick stand. Er spürte, dass sich irgendetwas in seinem Verhältnis zu Sam geändert hatte. Der Seal schien ihn plötzlich als gleichwertigen Partner zu sehen und nicht mehr als Anfänger. Ray wusste zwar nicht, womit er das verdient hatte, aber er war dankbar dafür.

„Ja." Energisch schloss Ray seinen Rucksack. „Gehen wir."

…

Mit quietschenden Reifen bog Kensi in das kleine Hafengelände ein. Nate war inzwischen vollkommen verstummt und bemühte sich nur noch darum, sich nicht zu übergeben. Als Kensi aus ihrem Wagen sprang, folgte Nate deutlich langsamer auf ziemlich wackeligen Beinen. Er atmete ein paar mal tief durch.

„Kensi, Du bist total durchgeknallt! Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir keinen Unfall hatten!" Joann schäumte vor Wut. „Ich habe echt keinen Bock darauf, Marty zu erzählen, dass Dich die Polizei vom Straßenpflaster kratzt und Du ihn deswegen nicht befreien konntest!"

Kensi grinste bloß und ignorierte Joanns Geschimpfe. „Renko, welcher Liegeplatz?"

Nach einem kurzen Blick über das Gelände, deutete Renko in eine Richtung. „Der vorletzte Platz an diesem Steg."

Einen Moment sahen die vier Agenten den Zaun an, der das Gelände umgab. Dann zuckte Kensi mit den Schultern, lief los und kletterte auch schon drüber. Seufzend folgten ihr die anderen.

„Wow, heißes Boot!" Joann vergaß ihren Ärger auf Kensi und warf dem Powerboot einen begeisterten Blick zu. Doch dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Und wer von Euch kann damit umgehen? Ich nicht."

Renko stieg ins Boot und sah sich kurz alles an. „Nell, dass Ding ist mit einem elektronischen Schloss gesichert." Er gab Marke und Bezeichnung durch. „Hast Du eine Idee?"

Die Antwort kam von Eric. „Wir arbeiten bereits daran. Nur noch einen Moment." Gespannt warteten alle ab. „Okay, Renko, versuch es mit folgendem Code." Eric gab eine Zahlenfolge durch.

Renko tippte sie ein und grinste, als der Sicherheitsriegel aufsprang. „Alle Mann einsteigen, wir legen sofort ab. Kensi, mach die Leinen vorne los, Joann, nimm die hinteren. Nate, setzt Dich, schnall Dich an und versuch, nicht zu kotzen."

Renko startete die Maschinen. Kensi setzte sich schnell neben Nate, während Joann sich auf dem Platz neben Renko anschnallte. Diesmal hielt sie den Tablet-PC in der Hand und verfolgte Deeks' Signal. Sicher steuerte Renko das Boot aus dem Hafen und gab dann Gas.

…

Callen seufzte erleichtert. Endlich wurde ihm wieder warm und sein Magen knurrte nicht mehr. Eine Mahlzeit, trockene Kleidung und der warme Schafsack sorgten dafür, dass Callen sich nicht mehr so erschöpft fühlte. Jetzt würde er so lange durchhalten, wie es notwendig war.

Während er im Schlafsack lag, überlegte er, wie er mit seinen Leuten in Kontakt treten konnte. Wo würde er anfangen, wenn er sich suchen müsste? Das Lager, von dem aus er seinen Notruf gesendet hatte, wäre ein guter Anfang. Nur das er inzwischen ziemlich weit von dort weg war. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien die Karte dieses Gebiets. Er würde auf sich aufmerksam machen müssen. Plötzlich wusste Callen, was er tun musste. Das Risiko war enorm, aber das Gebiet war zu groß, als dass ihn jemand einfach so finden würde. Langsam arbeitete Callen seinen Plan aus.

…

Die Fahrt zum Dorf war eine holprige Angelegenheit. Es gab keine richtige Straße, nur einen ausgefahrenen Feldweg. Dazu waren alle sehr angespannt, weil es überall Heckenschützen geben konnte.

Ray hatte das alles schon erlebt und dabei zusehen müssen, wie gute Marines, die seine Freunde waren, verletzt und getötet wurden. Er wollte das auf keinen Fall noch einmal erleben. Ray warf einen Blick zu Sam. Seitdem sie unterwegs waren, hatte der große Seal keine Miene verzogen.

Sam konnte seine Gedanken nicht abstellen. Er hatte schon so ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, als G ging. Aber jetzt machte ihn die Sorge um seinen Freund fast wahnsinnig. Er hoffte, dass G einen Weg finden würde, ihm mitzuteilen, wo er war.

…

„Hetty, wir haben ein Problem. Die fahren einen kleinen privaten Yachthafen an, nicht den Fischerhafen, wo der Trawler liegt." Eric hatte keine Erklärung dafür parat.

Hetty musterte die Karte mit den Signalen. „Miss Jones, haben Sie sonst noch Einträge über Boote gefunden?"

„Nein, Hetty, der Fischtrawler war das einzige. Ich überprüfe die Liste, der in dem Yachthafen gemeldeten Boote." In Lichtgeschwindigkeit flogen Nells Finger über die Tastatur. „Keine offensichtliche Verbindung zum Sklavenhändlerring. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie dort wollen."

„Mr. Beale?"

„Ich habe ein paar Kameras gefunden, Hetty." Eric ließ die Bilder auf dem großen Monitor erscheinen. „Wir sollten sehen können, welches Boot sie nehmen werden."

…

„Du musst schneller werden, Mike, sonst schaffen wir es nicht, sie abzufangen." Joann sah zu Renko hinüber, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Tablet-PC konzentrierte. „Wir müssen sie erreichen, bevor sie den Hafen verlassen. Dort haben sie zu viele Zeugen, um Marty aus dem Weg zu räumen."

„Festhalten!" Renko schob den Gashebel weiter nach vorne.

Die Fahrt wurde unruhiger. Nate versuchte, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrierten, damit er sich nicht übergeben musste.

Kensi biss vor Anspannung die Zähne so feste zusammen, dass ihr schon der Kiefer weh tat. Sie warf Joann einen kurzen Blick zu. Kensi hatte keine Ahnung, woher Joann immer wusste, wenn die Zeit für etwas ablief. Dann machte ihr Bauchgefühl anscheinend Überstunden. Sie arbeitete jetzt lange genug mit Joann zusammen, um ihr da zu vertrauen. Gleichzeitig bereitete dieses Wissen Kensi noch mehr Sorgen.

…

Deeks wurde unsanft aus dem Wagen gezerrt. Jemand stieß ihn so heftig vorwärts, dass er stürzte. Mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen konnte Deeks sein Gleichgewicht nicht halten. Die Männer lachten. Brutal wurde er hochgerissen und wieder nach vorne gestoßen, wenn auch weniger heftig als zuvor. Deeks konnte zwar nichts sehen, aber seine anderen Sinne funktionierten. Er hörte das Quietschen eines Tores und fühlte, dass sich der Bodenbelag veränderte. Außerdem roch es nach Meer, allerdings nicht so frisch wie auf dem Ozean, wenn er surfte. Deeks wurde klar, dass er auf einem Steg ging, also musste er sich in einem Hafen befinden. Ihm wurde mulmig. Schließlich wurde Deeks ein paar Stufen hochgeschubst. Das Schwanken unter seinen Füßen verriet ihm, dass er auf einem Schiff gelandet war. Diesmal wurde Deeks absichtlich zu Boden gestoßen. Er hörte, wie der Motor angelassen wurde, dann setzte sich das Boot in Bewegung.

Nach ein paar Minuten wurde ihm endlich der Sack vom Kopf genommen. Erleichtert atmete Deeks einige Male tief ein und aus.

…

Etwas oberhalb der verfallenen Häuser lag Callen im Schutz einiger Felsen und beobachtete mit dem gestohlenen Feldstecher das Geschehen unter sich. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen, bevor seine Tarnung aufgeflogen war. In einem der Häuser wurden Waffen und Munition gelagert. Callen hatte beschlossen, davon etwas zu stehlen. Außerdem gab es dort einen starken, transportablen Sender. So würde er mit seinen Leuten Kontakt aufnehmen können. Aber es war ein enormes Risiko, denn dieser Stützpunkt wurde gut bewacht. Deutlich besser als das Lager, von dem aus Callen den Notruf abgesetzt hatte.

Während er sich den Rhythmus der Wachen einprägte, passte Callen seinen Plan den Gegebenheiten an. Er beschloss, bis fast zur Morgendämmerung zu warten. Dann war es hell genug, dass er etwas sehen konnte und dunkel genug, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Außerdem war die letzte Schicht immer besonders anstrengend. An ihrem Ende waren die Wachen schon mal unaufmerksamer. Das alles würde seine Chancen erhöhen. Trotzdem waren da noch eine Menge Möglichkeiten, warum er scheitern konnte.

…

„Wir haben ein Bild, Leute, und Ton! Deeks sendet endlich!" Eric konnte seine Erleichterung kaum bremsen. „Er ist auf einer Motoryacht. Ihr habt die Übertragung…jetzt!"

Kensi war erleichtert, bis sie die Übertragung sah. Da waren wenigstens vier Männer bei Deeks. Dazu kam noch der Bootsführer und eventuell weitere Männer, die nicht zu sehen oder zu hören waren.

„Deeks, wir sind auf dem Weg zu Dir. Halte durch." Kensi wartete auf eine Reaktion und war erleichtert, als Deeks hustete. „Wir kommen von der Meeresseite in einem Powerboot. Es dauert nicht mehr lange."

Joann nahm ihren Blick nicht mehr vom Tablet-PC. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Mike, wir sind nicht schnell genug. Die sind jeden Moment aus dem Hafen raus."

Renko warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Anzeige, als Joann ihm das Gerät hinhielt.

„Okay, haltet Euch bloß gut fest. Es wird holprig." Dann schob er den Gashebel bis zum Anschlag vor.

Selbst Kensi schnappte nach Luft, als das Boot nach vorne schoss. Joann hielt sich mit einer Hand am Sitz fest, während sie versuchte, die Anzeige auf dem Tablet-PC in ihrer anderen Hand abzulesen. Nate schloss nur, sich seinem Schicksal ergebend, die Augen.

„Nell, Eric, schickt das L.A.P.D. zum Hafen und informiert die Küstenwache. Wir werden sie erst außerhalb des Hafens abfangen. Da wir nicht wissen, wie viele Leute an Bord sind, brauchen wir wahrscheinlich Verstärkung."

„Das wurde bereits veranlasst, Miss MacKenzie. Die Küstenwache schickt sowohl einen Helikopter als auch ein Boot."

„Danke, Hetty." Joann gab den Kampf mit dem Computer auf. Die Fahrt war zu unruhig. Außerdem sollte die Yacht bald in Sicht kommen.

…

Die Nacht in dem kleinen Dorf war kurz gewesen. Noch vor Morgengrauen waren Sam, Ray und die Seals auf den Pferden aufgebrochen. Die Marines würden sich nach Sonnenaufgang auf den Rückweg machen. Nach ausgiebiger Diskussion hatten sie beschlossen, dass der Ort, von dem Callen seinen Notruf gesendet hatte, ihr erstes Ziel sein würde.

„Du bist mit dieser Entscheidung nicht einverstanden." Ray stellte keine Frage.

„Nein. G wird nicht mehr dort in der Nähe sein. Wahrscheinlich ist er sogar ziemlich weit weg. Aber so lange ‚ziemlich weit weg' keine genaue Ortsangabe ist, ist es eigentlich egal, wo wir mit der Suche anfangen."

Ray verstand Sam. Von den Einheimischen hatte es keine Informationen gegeben. Angeblich war Callen nirgendwo gesichtet worden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war groß, dass einige der Dorfbewohner mit Callens Verfolgern unter einer Decke steckten. Oder sich zumindest aus Gründen der eigenen Sicherheit aus der ganzen Sache heraushalten wollten. Immerhin waren sie bereit gewesen, eine ungefähre Ortsangabe für das Lager mit der Sendeanlage zu machen. Die Daten entsprachen Hettys Informationen über die Quelle des Notrufsignals.

Sam seufzte leise. „Ich hoffe immer noch, dass G einen Weg findet, sich bei uns zu melden. Hetty lässt die Frequenzen überwachen, auf denen er sein Notsignal gesendet hat. Und ein paar andere auch noch." Jetzt runzelte Sam die Stirn. „Es sind wirklich ungewöhnliche Frequenzen. Könnte sein, dass die CIA sie nutzt." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie auch immer, wir müssen uns gedulden und das Beste hoffen."

Ray nickte. „Wenn es jemand schaffen kann, dann Callen."

Schweigend ritten sie weiter.

…

Aufmerksam beobachtete Deeks die Männer. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft. Unauffällig versuchte er, seine Position zu verändern, um der Knopfkamera einen neuen Blickwinkel zu bieten. Deeks war entschlossen, seinem Team jede Information zukommen zu lassen, die möglich war. Wenn er draufgehen sollte, brauchten sie möglichst viele Beweise, um die Kerle festzunageln.

Einer der Männer hing schon die ganze Zeit an seinem Handy. Immer wieder warf er Deeks kurze Blicke zu. Kein gutes Zeichen.

„Hey, Leute, wenn das eine Kreuzfahrt sein soll, ist der Service echt schlecht. Wo bleibt mein Cocktail? Und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen wäre auch nicht schlecht." Deeks grinste die Männer an. „Im übrigen habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht Holzklasse gebucht." Er deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Sitzbank direkt neben ihm. „Ich lege Wert auf Komfort."

Deeks konnte nicht verstehen, was der Mann mit dem Handy seinem Kumpan sagte. Aber der kam tatsächlich zu ihm und riss ihn von den Planken hoch.

„Danke, Kumpel."

Deeks wollte es sich auf der Bank bequem machen, doch der Mann stieß ihn unsanft zum Heck des Bootes. Dort wurde er wieder zu Boden gestoßen.

„Hey, muss das sein? Geht das nicht ein bisschen freundlicher?"

Zur Antwort erhielt Deeks einen kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Halt die Klappe, Cop. Oder willst Du Deine letzten paar Minuten unter den Lebenden noch eine Tracht Prügel beziehen?"

Das Grinsen in Deeks' Gesicht wirkte gequält. „Jetzt will ich erst Recht einen Cocktail. Oder vielleicht besser ein Bier. Und eine Zigarette. Zum Tode Verurteilten wird immer eine letzte Zigarette gewährt."

Diesmal blieb es nicht bei einem Schlag. Zielsicher wurden Deeks' Magen, Nieren, Leber und Rippen getroffen. Keuchend und mit einem Würgereiz kämpfend, krümmte sich Deeks auf dem Deck zusammen.

…

Entsetzt waren alle dem Gespräch gefolgt. Deeks' Ohrmikro übertrug klar und deutlich.

Joann warf Renko einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Ich hole aus dem Ding alles raus, was geht, Joann. Wir können froh sein, dass das Meer heute so ruhig ist, sonst hätten wir uns schon längst überschlagen."

„Dort!"

Drei Augenpaar folgten Kensis ausgestrecktem Arm. Sie hatte die Yacht entdeckt.

„Verdammt, ist die schnell!" Ungläubig sah Joann dem Motorboot nach, dass sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit entfernte. „Was ist das? Ein getarntes Powerboot?"

„So ungefähr. Ich konnte die Yacht identifizieren. Ihre Motorleistung liegt knapp unter der des Powerboots."

Nell rasselte ein paar technische Informationen herunter, die nur Renko verstand. Auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Kollegin gab er nur eine kurze Antwort.

„Die Yacht ist schnell, wir sind schneller."

…

So lautlos wie möglich kletterte Callen zu dem verfallenen Dorf hinunter. Von Schatten zu Schatten schleichend, bewegte er sich auf das Haus mit den Waffen zu. Durch eine rückwärtige Fensteröffnung kletterte Callen hinein. Die Wachen an der Türöffnung hatten ihn nicht bemerkt. Ihr Feuer warf einen schwachen Lichtschein hinein. Callen schüttelte den Kopf. Die Männer waren leichtsinnig, immerhin lagerten hier Waffen und Munition. Von beidem bediente er sich und packte alles in seine Decke. Callen verschnürte diese zu einem Bündel und kletterte schließlich auf dem selben Weg raus, auf dem er hineingekommen war.

Callens nächstes Ziel war das einzige noch komplett erhaltene Gebäude. Darin waren das Hauptquartier mit dem tragbaren Sender und das Sprengstofflager. Mit Sicherheit würde er dort nicht so einfach hineinkommen. Aber Callen hatte keine Wahl. Er brauchte den Sender.

In Parterre gab es bei diesem Gebäude keine Fenster. Sie waren alle zugemauert. Aber im ersten Stock hatte Callen bei seinen Beobachtungen ein offenes entdeckt. Darin flatterte ein Stück Stoff als Sichtschutz, so dass er nicht wusste, was dahinter war. Aber Callen war entschlossen, das Risiko einzugehen.

Über ein paar Felsen und Trümmer kletterte er auf das benachbarte Gebäude. Vom Dach aus konnte er das Fenster gut sehen. Es war vielleicht zwei Meter entfernt und ungefähr anderthalb Meter tiefer. Callen überprüfte das Bündel, hängte sich die Waffe um und sprang.

…

Die Seals beobachteten von verschiedenen Standorten aus das Zeltlager. Dort war alles ruhig und friedlich. Anscheinend hatte niemand gemerkt, dass Callen dort vor ein paar Tagen ein Notsignal gesendet hatte. Wie Sam es erwartet hatte, gab es keine Spuren von seinem Partner. Dafür war er einfach zu geschickt und zu clever.

„Wir ziehen uns zum Treffpunkt zurück. Lautlos."

Der Teamleader wartete die Bestätigung ab, bevor er seiner eigenen Anweisung folgte. Ein wenig später trafen alle am vereinbarten Ort ein.

„Und was jetzt?" Ray sah Sam fragend an.

Der Ex-Seal sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn die Karte und die Luftaufnahmen des Gebietes an. Er hatte das schon mehr als einmal getan, ohne jedoch zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Leise sprach er vor sich hin.

„G braucht ein Funkgerät, damit er uns kontaktieren kann. Er braucht Waffen, um sich gegen seine Verfolger zur Wehr setzen zu können. Nahrung, wetterfeste Kleidung. Die Nachricht von G besagte, dass er seine Verfolger nicht abschütteln kann, dass sie ihm immer dicht auf den Fersen sind. Also kann er kein festes Lager beziehen, muss immer in Bewegung bleiben. Was G braucht, muss er sich unterwegs besorgen. Die meisten Einheimischen sind Nomaden. Aber es gibt auch ein paar Dörfer, wie das, in dem wir waren. Die einzigen standortsicheren Quellen für alles, was G braucht."

Aufmerksam war Ray Sams Selbstgespräch gefolgt. Jetzt nahm er einen Marker zu Hand, sah auf die Karte und Fotos und kennzeichnete die wenigen Dörfer. Dann stutzte er.

„Sam, was ist das? Ein Dorf?"

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die Seals um Sam versammelt.

„Ein verlassenes Dorf, wahrscheinlich nur noch Ruinen." Einer der Seals gab die Antwort. „Die vielen Kriege hier haben dafür gesorgt, dass es überall solche Orte gibt."

„Häufig verstecken sich Taliban dort. Nicht ungefährlich." Der Teamleader sah Sam nachdenklich an. „Wie risikofreudig ist Ihr Agent?"

„Ziemlich." Sam sah den Teamleader ausdruckslos an. „Warum?"

„Wenn sich da Taliban verstecken, gibt es dort alles, was Ihr Mann braucht."

Sam und Ray tauschten eine kurzen Blick aus.

„Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg dorthin machen."

…

Langsam bekam Deeks wieder Luft und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Leicht stöhnend lehnte er sich an die Reling. Was er zu sehen bekam, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Einer der Gangster kam von unter Deck hoch. Er trug eine alte, rostige, ziemlich schwer aussehende Ankerkette. Bevor Deeks sich versah, lag er auf dem Rücken, zwei Mann hielten ihn fest und zwei weitere wickelten die Kette um seine Beine.

„Hey, Leute, lasst den Blödsinn! Wir können uns bestimmt einig werden!"

Deeks versuchte, sich hin und her zu werfen und mit den Beinen zu strampeln, aber vergeblich. Als sein Gestrampel den Männern zu viel wurde, schlug einer seinen Kopf brutal gegen das Deck. Deeks verlor das Bewusstsein.

…

Joann hatte ihren Sicherheitsgurt gelöst und stand jetzt neben Renko. Mit einer Hand hielt sie sich krampfhaft an der Scheibe fest, während sie mit der anderen ein Fernglas umklammerte und angestrengt nach vorne sah.

„Ich kann es nicht genau erkennen, aber die scheinen irgendetwas um Martys Beine zu wickeln…Was machen die da?" Abrupt ließ Joann das Fernglas auf ihren Sitz fallen. „Mike, halt genau auf sie zu, ich glaube, die wollen Marty über Bord werfen! Kensi, mach Dich fertig!"

Kensi ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Hastig zogen die beiden Frauen ihre Schuhe aus und legten die Waffen ab. Im letzten Moment dachte Joann daran, ihren Autoschlüssel aus der Hosentasche zu nehmen und legte Renko den Tablet-PC auf die Steuerkonsole.

„Kensi?"

„Ich bin so weit."

Behände, trotz der hohen Geschwindigkeit, kletterten die Frauen auf die Umrandung des Bootes und hielten sich an der Halterung für das Sonnensegel fest. Etwas weniger geschickt als die Frauen hatte Nate seinen Platz gewechselt und stand jetzt neben Renko. Angespannt sahen alle nach vorne.

…

Für einen Moment hielt Callen den Atem an, als Teile des Hauses auf den Boden fielen, doch niemand hatte ihn bemerkt. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er sich hoch und kletterte durch das Fenster. Wieder rührte Callen sich nicht und lauschte den Geräuschen im Gebäude. Da er lediglich Schlafgeräusche hörte, bewegte er sich vorsichtig durch den Raum. Seine Augen hatten sich an die Dunkelheit im Inneren angepasst. Erst als Callen an der Treppe nach unten ankam, hörte er die Schritte eines Menschen. Der Rhythmus war gleichmäßig, als ging jemand auf und ab. Wahrscheinlich eine Wache. Vorsichtig warf Callen einen Blick die Treppe hinunter. Ja, dort war der Mann, direkt vor der offenen Tür. Dicht an der Wand ging Callen Stufe für Stufe die Treppe hinunter. Immer wieder warf er kurze Blicke nach oben, schließlich wollte er nicht von einem erwachten Schläfer überrascht werden.

In dem Moment, als die Wache sich von der Tür entfernte, spurtete Callen nach hinten ins Haus. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Lagerort des Sprengstoffes. Mit Erleichterung stellte Callen fest, dass sich seit seinem Besuch hier nichts verändert hatte. Im schwachen Licht einer Sturmlampe, die im Flur des Gebäudes an der Wand hing, öffnete Callen sein Bündel und packte in Windeseile ein, was er benötigte: Sprengstoff, Zündkabel, Zünder. Außerdem entdeckte er noch eine Kiste mit Handgranaten. Vorsichtig sein inzwischen recht schweres Bündel tragend ging er in den nächsten Raum. Dort fand er das altmodische, aber noch voll funktionsfähige tragbare Funkgerät. Sorgfältig verstaute Callen es zwischen seiner restlichen Beute und hing sich dann sein Bündel wieder um. Jetzt musste er nur noch ungesehen hier herauskommen.

…

Mit Entsetzten sahen Hetty, Nell und Eric zu, wie Deeks über Bord geworfen wurde. Dann gab die Knopfkamera ihren Geist auf und das Bild wurde schwarz.

„Kensi? Joann?"

Doch die beiden Agentinnen reagierten nicht auf Erics Ruf. Beide versuchte, den Ort, an dem Deeks untergegangen war, nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Als sich das Powerboot dem Punkt näherte, wurde Renko etwas langsamer. „Jetzt!"

Gleichzeitig sprangen Kensi und Joann ins Wasser, während Renko wieder Gas gab und die Verfolgung aufnahm.

Die Sicht unter Wasser war nicht gut, trotzdem konnten sie Deeks schnell entdecken. Er sank stetig tiefer und machte keine Anstalten, etwas dagegen zu tun. Mit kräftigen Zügen tauchten Joann und Kensi ihm nach und hatten Mühe, ihn zu erreichen. Als sie endlich in Reichweite waren, fackelten sie nicht lange. Trotz der Fesseln griffen beide sich einen Arm und schwammen auf die Wasseroberfläche zu.

Joann merkte den Luftmangel. Deeks war schon ziemlich tief gewesen und dank der Ankerkette auch verdammt schwer. Das Bedürfnis, zu atmen, wurde immer größer. Bunte Punkte erschienen vor Joanns Augen, ihre Schwimmbewegungen wurden unkoordinierter. Mit letzter Kraft durchstieß Joann die Wasseroberfläche und sog gierig die frische Luft ein.

Kensi erging es nicht besser. Keuchend rang sie nach Luft.

„Deeks! Deeks? Wenn Du mich auf den Arm nimmst, bekommst Du echt Ärger!…Deeks?"

Panik stieg in Kensi auf, nur mühsam drängte sie diese zurück.

„Jo, ich fühle seinen Puls, aber er atmet nicht!"

„Sind seine Atemwege frei?"

Kensi überprüfte das und nickte.

„Dann fang an, ihn zu beatmen. Ich versuche, ihn oben zu halten."

Die Ankerkette zog Deeks' Beine immer wieder nach unten. Während Kensi Mund zu Mund Beatmung machte, versuchte Joann gleichzeitig, Deeks an der Wasseroberfläche zu halten und die Ankerkette zu lösen. Doch die Sklavenhändler hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die Kette war nicht nur ziemlich eng und durcheinander um die Beine gewickelt, sie war auch noch durch zwei Schlössern mit Deeks' Handfesseln fest verbunden. Joann gab den Befreiungsversuch auf und konzentrierte sich nur noch darauf, dass Deeks nicht unterging.

…

Die Rettungsmannschaft war wieder vor Sonnenaufgang aufgebrochen. Mit Hilfe der Nachtsichtgeräte und dank der trittsicheren Pferde, fanden sie ihren Weg auch in der Dunkelheit.

„Das werden zwei verdammt lange Tage, Sam."

„Ich weiß, Ray."

Sam war ziemlich schweigsam geworden, nach dem sie sich entschlossen hatten, das verlassene Dorf anzusteuern. Zwei weitere Tage, die G durchhalten musste. Und das auch nur, wenn er wirklich dort in der Nähe war und bis dahin nicht geschnappt wurde. Eine Menge Unwägbarkeiten.

Ray musterte seinen Kollegen. Er machte sich nicht weniger Sorgen, aber keiner von beiden konnte an der Situation etwas ändern. Ohne Kontakt mit Callen, waren sie nun mal auf Vermutungen angewiesen. Ray seufzte leise.

„Siehst Du irgendeine Möglichkeit, Callen zu informieren, dass wir hier sind?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können hier niemandem vertrauen. Wenn wir die Einheimischen bitten, nach ihm Ausschau zu halten, ist er tot. Wenn wir zu sehr auf uns aufmerksam machen, ist G tot. Oder wir. Die Kontaktaufnahme müssen wir G überlassen. Wir können nur geduldig abwarten, Ray."

„Und uns beeilen."

…

Renko hielt direkt auf die Yacht zu. Nate hatte seine Handfeuerwaffe gegen das Gewehr getauscht, dass Renko mitgenommen hatte. Als sie in Reichweite waren, begann Nate, auf die Yacht zu schießen. Er hatte wirklich eine Menge gelernt. Auch wenn nicht jeder Schuss ein Treffer war, so zwang Nate die Männer, schnell in Deckung zu gehen.

„Renko, das Schiff der Küstenwache ist in wenigen Minuten bei Euch, der Helikopter muss jeden Moment auftauchen."

„Verstanden, Eric. Schick den Helikopter zu den Frauen. Sie versuchen, Deeks vor dem Ertrinken zu retten."

„Okay, bin schon dabei."

Renko warf einen kurzen Blick zu Nate, der die Männer vom Sklavenhändlerring mit seinen Schüssen beschäftigt hielt.

„Eric, gib mir die Position der Küstenwache auf den Tablet-PC."

„Erledigt."

Renko beobachtete die drei blinkenden Punkte, dann änderte er leicht den Kurs. Verblüfft hörte Nate auf, zu schießen.

„Was machst Du da? Die sind direkt vor uns!"

„Ich will sie auf die Küstenwache zu treiben, damit sie nicht entkommen können." Renko deutete auf den kleinen Computer.

Nate sah sich das Display an, nickte dann. „In Ordnung."

Mit Hilfe von Nates Schüssen zwangen sie die Yacht, ebenfalls den Kurs zu ändern. Zufrieden nickte Renko. Sie fuhren jetzt genau auf das Küstenwachschiff zu.

…

Callen schlich sich an die Wache heran und wartete geduldig. Im richtigen Moment griff er den Mann an und zog ihn in das Haus. Nach einem kurzen Kampf war der Wächter außer Gefecht. Callen nahm sich seine Kleidung und ging dann dessen Runde nach. Auf diesem Weg wollte er das verfallene Dorf verlassen.

Nach ein paar Schritten wurde er angerufen. Damit hatte Callen nicht gerechnet. Er grummelte eine Antwort. Leider ließ sich der Rufende davon nicht abwimmeln. Der Mann trat aus dem Schatten und sprach Callen erneut an. Er war eindeutig misstrauisch. Callen seufzte leise und antwortete diesmal deutlich verständlich. Der Mann musterte Callen, riss dann die Augen auf und stieß er einen Warnruf aus, bevor Callen es verhindern konnte.

In kürzester Zeit tauchten überall bewaffnete Männer auf und eröffneten das Feuer auf Callen. Der spurtete hinter die Reste einer Mauer und warf sich dort in Deckung. Hastig sah er sich um. Callen entdeckte nur einen potentiellen Fluchtweg. Entschlossen machte er seine Waffen und ein paar Handgranaten bereit. Alles andere ausblendend, konzentrierte er sich und warf dann die erste Handgranate.


	6. Kapitel 6 - Erste Siege

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 6 - Erste Siege**

Joann trat weiterhin Wasser, während Kensi immer noch Deeks beatmete.

„Komm schon, Marty, atme endlich!" Joann keuchte vor Anstrengung. Verzweifelt begann sie, wieder an der Ankerkette zu zerren. Dann hörte sie das typische Geräusch eines Helikopters und sah in den Himmel. Die Küstenwache näherte sich ihnen. „Nun mach schon, Marty, streng Dich an! Hilfe ist gleich da! Gib nicht auf!" Joann merkte nicht einmal, dass ihr Tränen über die bereits vom Salzwasser nassen Wangen liefen.

Stur, wie sie war, ließ Kensi sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Und hatte endlich Erfolg. Deeks hustete und atmete danach endlich wieder selbstständig. Allerdings blieb er bewusstlos.

Der Rettungshubschrauber hatte Position bezogen und einer der Männer sprang ab.

„Wie sieht es aus, Ma'am?"

„Kurz vor Ihrer Ankunft hat er wieder begonnen, zu atmen, ist aber noch nicht zu sich gekommen." Kensi keuchte leicht von der Anstrengung.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie die Entführer seinen Kopf hart auf das Deck geschlagen haben. Außerdem wurde er vorher zusammengeschlagen. Er könnte also eine Kopf- und innere Verletzungen haben." Joann hatte sich wieder im Griff.

Der Rettungsschwimmer der Küstenwache gab die Informationen an den Hubschrauber weiter. Sofort wurde der Rettungskorb hinuntergelassen. Deeks dort hineinzubekommen, war schwierig, die Ankerkette erwies sie als nicht unerhebliches Hindernis. Als Deeks schließlich im Rettungskorb lag, bekamen sie ihn nicht ins Gleichgewicht.

„Du musst mit hinein, Kensi. Los, mach schon!" Joann gab ihrer Freundin einen kleinen Schubs, dann wurde der Korb nach oben gezogen.

„Jetzt Sie, Ma'am!" Der Rettungsschwimmer hielt Joann den Gurt hin.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf einen Punkt hinter dem Rettungsschwimmer. „Da vorne kommt mein Taxi! Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie meinen Kollegen ins Krankenhaus bringen!" Joann nickte dem Mann kurz zu und schwamm dann auf das sich nähernde Powerboot zu.

…

Erschöpft, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, lehnte sich Callen an die Felswand. Der nächtliche Kampf war ziemlich heftig gewesen. Sie hatten ihn fast erwischt. Gerettet hatte ihn ein Glückstreffer. Eine seiner Handgranaten hatte das Haus mit dem Munitionslager getroffen. Die Explosion war heftig gewesen. Ihre Wucht hatte Callen hart gegen eine der Hausruinen geschleudert. Außerdem war er von einem Querschläger getroffen worden. Sein Kopf dröhnte, sein Rücken tat höllisch weh und seine Schulter fühlte sich an, als wäre darin ein Feuer ausgebrochen.

Mühsam raffte Callen sich auf und entzündete ein kleines Feuer. Dann sichtete er seine Beute. Den größten Teil seiner Handgranaten hatte Callen bei seiner Flucht verbraucht. Aber der Sprengstoff mit Zubehör und fast die komplette Munition waren vorhanden. Mit Erleichterung stellte Callen fest, dass das Funkgerät unbeschädigt geblieben war.

Während er seine Sachen wieder zusammenräumte, wurde er nachdenklich. Zum ersten Mal, seit er auf der Flucht war, hatten Callen das Gefühl, seine Verfolger abgeschüttelt zu haben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was die Ursache dafür war, aber Callen war dankbar. Was er jetzt brauchte, war eine Atempause, und die hatte er bekommen.

…

„Miss Jones?"

„Ich habe die neusten Sattelitenaufnahmen weitergeleitet, Hetty. Agent Hanna dürfte jeden Moment darüber verfügen."

Hetty nickte. Nell bewies wieder, dass ihr Platz in dieser Einheit berechtigt war. Auf dem einen Monitor beobachtete sie den Rettungseinsatz für Deeks. Bei Bedarf unterstützte sie Eric. Auf dem anderen Monitor hatte sie ständig aktuelle Sattelitenaufnahmen und Information zu dem Gebiet, in dem die Rettungsoperation für Callen ablief. Diese Informationen leitete sie an Sam weiter. Außerdem lief im Hintergrund immer noch die Suche nach der Quelle für diesen ganzen Schlamassel.

„Deeks ist auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, Kensi begleitet ihn. Die Entführer wurden von der Küstenwache festgenommen. Die anderen machen sich jetzt auf den Rückweg zu den Autos."

Erleichtert gab Eric diese Informationen weiter. Er war ebenfalls Multitasking fähig. Eric dirigierte das Schiff der Küstenwache und den Rettungshubschrauber, hatte die Polizei in den Hafen beordert und gab alle Informationen an Renko weiter. Auch bei ihm lief im Hintergrund die Suche nach ihrem Gegenspieler weiter. In diesem Moment klingelte Hettys Handy.

„Lange." Konzentriert lausche Hetty. „Danke, dass sind gute Nachrichten."

Neugierig drehten sich Eric und Nell zu ihrer Chefin um.

„Das FBI hat den Sklavenhändlerring gesprengt. Alle Verdächtigen konnten festgenommen werden."

Die Neugier der beiden Computertechniker wurde von Verblüffung abgelöst.

„Hetty, wann wurde das FBI eingeschaltet?"

„Als Mr. Deeks das Notsignal gesendet hat. Das L.A.P.D. hat erstaunlich bereitwillig seine Informationen mit dem FBI geteilt."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte Hettys Lippen.

…

Müde schlugen Sam und seine Leute ihr Lager auf. Sie waren scharf geritten, hatten nur wegen der Pferde zwischendurch Rast gemacht. Es würde auch nur eine kurze Nachruhe werden. Sie wollten noch vor Sonnenaufgang weiter. Während Sam sich um sein Bergpony kümmerte, trat einer der Seals an ihn heran.

„Sir, eine Nachricht für Sie."

„Danke."

Sam nahm den kleinen Computer entgegen. Hetty hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie zusätzlich zu der üblichen Ausrüstung mit modernster Kommunikationstechnik im Stil des OSP ausgestattet waren. Sam öffnete die verschlüsselte Nachricht. Anschließend ging er zum Teamleader.

„Sieht aus, als hätten wir die richtige Entscheidung getroffen." Sam zeigte ihm die Sattelitenaufnahmen, die an die Nachricht angehängt waren. „An unserem Ziel hat es eine Menge Explosionen gegeben."

„Ein heftiges Gefecht." Aufmerksam sah der Teamleader sich die Aufnahmen an. „Wie sicher sind Sie, dass es sich um Ihren Agenten handelt?"

Sam zuckte mit den Achseln. „Unter den gegebenen Umständen? Absolut sicher. Er hat das getan, was Ihr Mann vermutet hat: sich mit allem versorgt, was er braucht."

„Und wie sicher sind Sie, Agent Hanna, dass Ihr Agent das Gefecht überlebt hat?"

Sam durchbohrte den Seal beinahe mit seinem Blick. „Solange mir niemand das Gegenteil beweist, ist G am Leben. Er hat schon ganz andere Sachen überlebt. Wir sind auf einer Rettungs- und nicht auf einer Bergungsmission."

Die beiden Männer maßen sich mit ihren Blicken, dann nickte der Teamleader.

„In Ordnung. Wir müssen unseren Plan anpassen. Nach diesem Gefecht wird Agent Callen sicher nicht in der Nähe dieses Dorfes bleiben."

Mit Hilfe der aktuellen Sattelitenfotos wurde der bestehende Plan überarbeitet.

…

Mit klappernden Zähnen und blauen Lippen saß Joann im Powerboot und dachte an Deeks. Dank Kensi lebte er noch, aber noch wussten niemand, ob sie schnell genug gewesen waren. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Der Mann hatte mehr Leben als eine Katze.

„Joann?"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah in Nates besorgte Augen. Trotz der klappernden Zähne versuchte Joann, zu lächeln.

„Mir geht es gut, Nate."

„Klar." Nate seufzte. „Hier." Besorgt legte er Joann seine Jacke um die Schultern.

„Danke." Joann zögerte kurz, sprach dann aber weiter. „Ich hoffe, wir haben Marty schnell genug aus dem Wasser gezogen…Es hat so schrecklich lange gedauert, bis er wieder geatmet hat…"

Nate nickte verstehend. „Du und Kensi, Ihr seid viel schneller gewesen, als es Dir jetzt vorkommt. Deeks ist verdammt zäh und hat einen harten Schädel. Er wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein."

Joann nickte nur. Langsam verschwand das Adrenalin aus ihrem Blut und ließ Erschöpfung zurück. Zudem war das Wasser sehr kalt gewesen und sie fror erbärmlich. Nates Jacke war eine liebe Geste, wärmte sie aber nicht. Joann biss die Zähne zusammen, damit das Klappern aufhörte. Gegen das Zittern half es aber nicht.

…

Nachdenklich sah Callen das Funkgerät an. Es war genügend Zeit vergangen, dass ein Rettungsteam für ihn in der Nähe sein konnte. Gleichzeitig konnte ein Funkspruch seine Position verraten. Callen runzelte die Stirn. Die ganze Zeit waren ihm seine Verfolger dicht auf den Fersen gewesen. Seit seinem ‚Besuch' in dem Dorf hatte sich keiner mehr blicken lassen. Was hatte sich geändert? Callen hatte keine Ahnung. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob das im Moment wichtig war. Nachdenklich lehnte sich Callen an die Felswand. Ein heftiger Schmerz schoss durch seine Schulter, Callen keuchte auf. Damit war die Sache entschieden. Er brauchte dringend medizinische Hilfe.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn überlegte Callen, was er senden sollte. Er war sich sicher, dass Sam beim Rettungsteam war. Davon hätte sich sein Partner von nichts und niemandem abhalten lassen. Also sollte er einen Code wählen, den nur Sam verstand. Callen versuchte, nachzudenken, aber es fiel ihm schwerer und schwerer. Er hatte leichtes Fieber, das sicher noch schlimmer werden würde, also sollte er sich besser beeilen.

Ein schwaches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Callen war gerade der richtige Code eingefallen. Er griff zu dem Funkgerät und gab den Code durch.

…

Der Rettungshubschrauber war direkt ins Krankenhaus geflogen. Kensi ging unruhig auf und ab. Eine freundliche Krankenschwester hatte sie mit trockenen Sachen versorgt. Jetzt wartete Kensi auf einen Arzt, der sie über Deeks' Zustand in Kenntnis setzen würde.

Er hatte auf dem Flug sein Bewusstsein nicht wieder erlangt. Kensi unterdrückte ihre Angst, denn der Rettungssanitäter hatte einen optimistischen Eindruck gemacht. Deeks' Vitalwerte waren gut, hatte der Mann immer wieder beruhigend erklärt.

Kensi blieb vor dem Fenster stehen und starrte ins Leere. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich Sorgen um einen Kollegen machte. Immer wieder kam jemand von ihnen in eine gefährliche Situation oder wurde verletzt. Oder getötet. Wie Dom. Energisch verdrängte Kensi diesen Gedanken.

…

„Sir, da ist ein merkwürdiger Funkspruch. Ihr Name wird genannte und dann folgt eine Zahlenreihe." Der Mann hielt Sam einen Zettel hin. „Der Funkspruch wurde dreimal wiederholt. Jetzt empfangen wir nichts mehr. Könnte das Agent Callen sein?"

„Sehr wahrscheinlich." Sam war erleichtert. Sein Partner lebte noch! Dann sah er sich die Zahlen an, die der Funker ihm gegeben hatte. „Was soll das sein?" Sam war verwirrt. „Das sind keine Koordinaten."

„Nein, Sir, das habe ich schon geprüft. Es muss ein Code sein. Falls jemand den Funkspruch abfängt, kann er so Agent Callen nicht orten. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie den Code entschlüsseln können, Sir."

„Ich kümmere mich darum." Sam sah sich um und winkte dann Ray heran. „G hat seinen Koordinaten verschlüsselt geschickt. Wir müssen den Code knacken."

„Okay, zeig mal her." Ray warf einen Blick auf den Zettel. „Er hat Dich angesprochen, Sam, also solltest Du wissen, was für ein Code das ist. Callen wird nur einen nehmen, den Ihr beide kennt. Gab es viele Fälle, bei denen Ihr Zahlencodes verwendet habt?"

…

Joann fror inzwischen so sehr, dass sie Nates Hilfe brauchte, um aus dem Boot zu steigen. Renko öffnete den Wagen und gab Joann eine Decke aus dem Kofferraum. Während sie sich in den Wagen setzte, stellte Renko die Heizung voll an. Bevor er jedoch losfahren konnte, klopfte Nate an die Seitenscheibe.

„Ich habe ein Problem." Nate deutete auf Kensis Cadillac SRX. „Kensi hat den Schlüssel."

Renko grinste. „Nein, hat sie nicht. Genau wie Jo hat sie ihre Taschen geleert, bevor sie ins Meer gesprungen ist." Er reichte Nate den Schlüssel. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann es Dir auffällt."

Trotz des Zitterns und der klappernden Zähne, musste Joann grinsen. Nate hatte eine Menge gelernt und war ein guter Agent geworden. Aber manchmal war er immer noch der etwas unpraktische, hilflos wirkende Psychologe.

Im Hauptquartier ging Joann direkt zu den Duschen. Sie überließ es Renko und Nate, Hetty zu informieren. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Joann nicht mehr fror. Nachdem ihre Zähne nicht mehr aufeinander schlugen, konnte sie auch wieder klar denken. Bis zu ihrem Eintreffen im Hauptquartier hatte es keine neuen Informationen über Deeks gegeben.

„Wie sieht's aus?" Ebenso lautlos wie Hetty, hatte sich Joann dem Bürobereich genähert.

Nate wurde durch sie überrascht, während Renko nur schmunzelte. Es war nicht zum ersten Mal, dass Joann das machte.

„Wir warten nur auf Dich, um ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Kensi hat vorhin angerufen. Es gibt noch nichts Neues." Renko stand auf. „Alles klar?"

„Sicher, mir geht es gut." Joann ging zu ihrem Platz. Renko hatte ihre Sachen dort abgelegt. Schnell verstaute Joann ihre Waffe, ihren Ausweis und den übrigen Kleinkram wieder an und in ihrer Jeans. „Ich bin so weit, wir können los." Auffordernd hielt Joann Renko ihre Hand hin.

„Du und Kensi, Ihr seid Euch manchmal erschreckend ähnlich." Lachend schüttelte Renko den Kopf und gab Joann die Autoschlüssel.

…

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wechselte Callen seinen provisorischen Schulterverband. Die Verletzung durch den Querschläger sah übel aus. Er brauchte dringend einen Arzt. Oder zumindest einen Sanitäter.

„Verdammt, Sam, melde Dich!"

Frustriert sah Callen das Funkgerät an. Vielleicht hatte es doch nicht funktioniert. Seufzend entschloss er sich, den Funkspruch noch einmal zu senden.

…

„Kensi?"

Erleichtert drehte sich die Agentin zu ihrer Freundin um. „Noch immer keine Neuigkeiten. Sie machen alle möglichen Untersuchungen mit Deeks, aber niemand hat mir bisher etwas gesagt, außer, dass ich Geduld haben muss."

„Na, dann hole ich uns mal Kaffee." Joann macht sich auf die Suche nach dem nächsten Automaten.

„Es ist bestimmt alles nicht so schlimm, Kensi. Die Ärzte wollen nur gründlich sein." Nate legte beruhigend einen Arm um seine Kollegin. „Ich habe es schon zu Joann gesagt. Deeks ist ein viel zu großer Dickschädel, um lange krank zu sein. Er ist bald wieder auf den Beinen."

Kensi lächelte schwach.

„Es sei denn, irgendeine der Schwestern verspricht ihm ein Schwammbad." Renko grinste Kensi an. „Dann bleibt er bestimmt noch ein bisschen länger."

Diese Bemerkung entlockte sogar Kensi ein Grinsen. „Deeks und seine Schwammbäder!" Dann sah sie ihre beiden Kollegen an. „Was finden Männer eigentlich so toll daran?"

Bevor die zwei antworten und sich damit in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnten, erschien Joann mit dem Kaffee. Außerdem hatte sie auch noch den Süßigkeitenautomaten geplündert.

„Wow, was ist das?" Ziemlich entgeistert sah Renko seine derzeitige Partnerin an. „Ist der Automat jetzt leer?"

„Nein!" Empört sah Joann ihn an. „Ich konnte mich bloß nicht entscheiden, was ich haben wollte…"

Alle drei mussten lachen, während Joann rot wurde. Bevor jemand weiter auf dem Thema herumreiten konnte, verteilte sie schnell den Kaffee.

…

„Hetty, wir bekommen gerade eine Nachricht von Sam. Callen hat einen verschlüsselten Funkspruch gesendet. Im Moment versuchen Sam und Ray, ihn zu entschlüsseln. Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass er noch lebt."

„Danke, Miss Jones. Haben Sie schon mit den Kollegen im Krankenhaus gesprochen?"

„Eric macht das gerade. Immer noch keine Neuigkeiten über Deeks."

„In Ordnung. Kontaktieren Sie Agent Hanna und fragen Sie ihn, ob er Hilfe durch Sie oder Mr. Beale beim Entschlüsseln braucht."

„Schon erledigt, Hetty. Sam meint, es muss ein Code sein, den er und Callen schon mal verwendet haben. Eric und ich arbeiten bereits daran."

Hetty nickte. „Was macht unser anderes ‚Projekt'?"

„Da kommen wir nur langsam voran." Nell zögerte kurz. „Ich habe den Verdacht, dass wir auf eine falsche Fährte geschickt werden."

„Warum?"

„Am Anfang hatten Eric und ich Schwierigkeiten, überhaupt eine Spur zu finden. Sie war sehr gut getarnt. Aber als wir sie einmal hatten, konnten wir ihr gut folgen. Das war zu einfach. Ich denke, jemand will uns glauben machen, dass das Büro des SECNAV darin hängt, obwohl das nicht der Fall ist."

„Haben Sie Beweise?"

Nell schüttelte den Kopf. „Bisher noch nicht, aber Eric und ich arbeiten auch daran. Es ist alles sehr zeitaufwendig." Einen Moment sah Nell sehr müde aus, doch dann hatte sie sich wieder im Griff. „Wenigstens haben wir den Sklavenhändlerring ausgeschaltet. Und wir wissen, dass Callen lebt."

„Ja, zumindest ein paar gute Nachrichten." Auch Hetty wirkte einen Moment müde. „Gut, Miss Jones. Priorität hat jetzt das Entschlüsseln des Codes. Wir müssen Mr. Callen finden."

…

„Natürlich, da hätte ich auch eher drauf kommen können!" Gleichzeitig erleichtert und frustriert schrieb Sam den entschlüsselten Code auf. „Hier sind die Koordinaten."

Ray trug sie auf der Karte ein. „Wenn wir morgen wieder so scharf reiten wie heute, können wir übermorgen gegen Mittag dort sein." Nachdenklich sah er sich das Gebiet an. „Besteht die Möglichkeit, einen Hubschrauber dorthin zu schicken?"

Inzwischen war auch der Teamleader dazugekommen. „Nein, keine Chance. Überall in diesem Gebiet sind Taliban, die mit Luftabwehrwaffen ausgerüstet sind. Sie würden den Helikopter abschießen. Wir sind die einzige Chance, die Agent Callen hat."

„Gut, dann antworten wir jetzt." Sam gab dem Funker eine Zahlenreihe. „Senden Sie das auf der Frequenz, die G verwendet hat. Dreimal hintereinander."

„Ja, Sir."

„Und was jetzt?" Ray sah Sam fragend an.

„Wir warten auf eine Antwort."

…

Callen brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass die Stimme, die er plötzlich hörte, nicht aus einem Traum kam, sondern aus dem Funkgerät. Als Callen sich bewegte, brachte der Schmerz in seiner Schulter ihn dazu, laut zu stöhnen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht schrieb er die Zahlen in den Sand. Das klare Denken fiel ihm schwer. Seine Schulterverletzung hatte sich entzündet und für Fieber gesorgt. Callen biss die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich. Nachdem er Sams Nachricht entschlüsselt hatte, sandte er sofort seine Antwort. Jetzt konnte er nur abwarten und hoffen, dass Sam und die Seals ihn schneller erreichten als seine Verfolger. Um weiterhin erfolgreich zu flüchten, war er zu krank.

…

„Doktor?" Kensi stand auf und trat einen Schritt auf den Arzt zu. „Wie geht es meinem Partner?"

„Er hat Glück gehabt. Wir konnten keine inneren Verletzungen feststellen. Allerdings ist er immer noch nicht zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Die Ursache ist wahrscheinlich eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, da unsere Untersuchungen keine Hirnblutungen gezeigt haben." Der Arzt sah die vier Agenten an. „Wir können nur abwarten."

Ein beklemmendes Schweigen breitete sich aus.

Nate fasste sich als erster wieder. „Danke, Doktor. Können wir zu ihm?"

„Ja, natürlich. Es ist wichtig, dass Sie mit ihm reden. Wenn Detective Deeks bekannte Stimmen hört, hilft ihm das vielleicht, aufzuwachen."

„Ja, danke, wir wissen Bescheid."

Der Arzt war eindeutig überrascht von Nates Antwort, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu und schickte sie zu Deeks Zimmer.

Renko rief im Hauptquartier an und gab die Auskunft des Arztes durch. Dann lauschte er aufmerksam Hetty. Nachdem er das Gespräch beendet hatte, sah Renko seine Kollegen an.

„Sam hat Callen lokalisiert. Sie brauchen aber anderthalb Tage, um ihn zu erreichen."

…

Langsam goss sich Hetty eine Tasse Tee ein. Sie schwankte zwischen Erleichterung und Sorge. Erleichterung darüber, dass Deeks und Callen nicht mehr verschwunden waren. Sorge über den Gesundheitszustand ihrer Mitarbeiter. Mit gerunzelter Stirn nippte Hetty am Tee. Sie dachte über Nells Vermutung nach. Falls die Analystin Recht hatte, würde das eine Menge erklären. Nach Nates Vortrag hatte Hetty sich eine Menge Gedanken gemacht, aber ihr war niemand im Büro des SECNAV eingefallen, der auf Nates Beschreibung passte. Natürlich bedeutete es nicht, dass es dort niemand entsprechendes gab. Hetty runzelte die Stirn. Wer könnte so ein Versteckspiel aufziehen?

…

„Was ist los, Nell?" Eric musterte seine Kollegin. Irgendetwas machte ihr Sorgen.

Nell zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, Eric." Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie schließlich eine Datei aufrief. „Was hältst Du hier von?"

Aufmerksam sah Eric die Daten durch. „Da will uns jemand an der Nase herumführen. Das erklärt auch, warum so viele unserer Nachforschungen im Sande verlaufen sind." Nachdenklich sah Eric von den Daten hoch. „Weiß Hetty schon Bescheid?"

„Ja, ich habe ihr vorhin meine Vermutung mitgeteilt." Nell seufzte. „Wir müssen anders an die Suche heran gehen."

„Wir müssen ganz von vorne anfangen." Eric sah ziemlich müde aus.

Nell, nicht weniger müde als ihr Kollege, nickte nur. „Legen wir los."

…

Nate, Joann und Renko hielten sich im Wartebereich auf, während Kensi an Deeks' Bett saß und mit ihm sprach. Joann wurde plötzlich klar, wie sich ihre Freunde gefühlt hatten, als sie damals so im Bett gelegen hatte.

„Danke, dass Ihr damals alle für mich da gewesen seid, obwohl Ihr mich doch gar nicht kanntet." Joann sah Nate an.

Er lächelte nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Das war schon eine merkwürdige Zeit."

Renko räusperte sich und sah Joann besorgt an. „Du solltest Dich auch untersuchen lassen, Jo. Du bist ganz schön unterkühlt gewesen."

„Mir geht es gut, Mike." Joann lächelte ihren derzeitigen Partner beruhigend an. „Die Dusche hat mich wieder aufgewärmt." Renkos Blick war immer noch skeptisch. „Ganz ehrlich, Mike, ich bin in Ordnung. Mir ist nicht mehr kalt und ich bin erleichtert, dass Marty nicht ernsthaft verletzt ist. Obwohl ich mir schon Sorgen mache wegen der Kopfverletzung."

„Na gut." Renko war nicht überzeugt, aber er wusste auch, dass er bei Joann nicht mehr erreichen konnte.

Die drei machten sich auf eine längere Wartezeit gefasst.

…

Sam biss die Zähne zusammen, während Ray unverhohlen fluchte. Das Wetter war noch schlechter geworden. Es goss in Strömen und die Temperatur war weiterhin gesunken. Dadurch hatte sich ihr Tempo drastisch verlangsamt. Frustriert hatte Sam eine entsprechend Nachricht an Callen gesendet. Dessen ziemlich kurze Antwort ‚Beeil Dich!' war kein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht! Wie kann man nur so viel Pech haben!" Gefrustet sattelte Ray sein Pony ab. Dann wandte er sich besorgt an Sam. „Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Besteht keine Möglichkeit, dass Callen uns entgegenkommt?"

Sam seufzte ungeduldig. „Wenn er das könnte, hätte G uns das mitgeteilt, Ray. Ich weiß auch, dass wir uns beeilen müssen." Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Entweder hängen ihm seine Verfolger an den Fersen oder ihm ist etwas passiert."

Das Bergpony spürte Rays Nervosität und stampfte unruhig mit den Hufen. Sam sah seinen jungen Kollegen scharf an, woraufhin Ray sich zusammenriss. Beruhigend sprach er auf das Tier ein und versorgte es anschließend weiter.

„Morgen früh lassen wir uns von Nell die aktuellen Sattelitenfotos geben. Vielleicht können wir etwas direkter als geplant zu G reiten." Sam sah zum dunklen Himmel hinauf. „Möglicherweise bessert sich ja auch das Wetter."

Darauf wusste Ray nichts mehr zu sagen.

…

„Nell, hast Du das hier gesehen?" Eric zeigte auf einen Abschnitt in einem der Programme, die sie schon die ganze Nacht durcharbeiteten.

„Zeig mal…" Aufmerksam sah Nell sich die Daten an. „Wieso habe ich das beim ersten mal nicht gesehen! Das ist verdammt clever." Sofort tippte Nell wie ein Wirbelwind auf ihrer Tastatur.

Eric warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Daten, die auf Nells Monitor erschienen, dann arbeitete er weiter seine Daten durch.

„Haben Sie etwas gefunden?" Lautlos tauchte Hetty hinter den beiden auf.

„Da ist eine Sequenz in einem der Programme, die wir bisher nicht entdeckt haben. Ich denke, die wird uns weiter bringen." Eric sah zu Hetty hoch. „Neuigkeiten aus dem Krankenhaus?"

„Nein, leider nicht, Mr. Beale." Hetty warf einen Blick auf den zweiten Monitor neben Nell. „Wie sieht es bei Mr. Hanna aus?"

„Extrem schlechtes Wetter behindert unsere Sicht und das Vorankommen der Rettungseinheit. Ich bereite die Aufnahmen so gut wie möglich auf. Aber wenn sich das Wetter nicht verbessert, erreichen sie Callen zwölf bis vierundzwanzig Stunden später als geplant."

Hetty nickte nur wortlos.

…

Kensi saß seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit an Deeks' Bett und hielt seine Hand. Sie fühlte sich total ausgelaugt. Die letzten Wochen waren körperlich und seelisch anstrengend gewesen. Und nun saß sie zum zweiten Mal, seit Deeks ihr Partner war, an seinem Bett und wartete darauf, dass er aufwachte. So also hatte sich Callen gefühlt, als Joann damals im Koma lag. Im Moment kam es Kensi vor, als wäre das in einem anderen Leben gewesen. Müde lehnte sie sich in dem unbequemen Stuhl zurück und betrachtete Deeks' Gesicht. Blutergüsse, ein Veilchen und verschorfte Lippen waren Spuren für die Schläge, die er bekommen hatte.

„Warum musst Du auch immer so eine große Klappe haben, Deeks? Wirst Du irgendwann lernen, Dich mal zurückzuhalten? Oder hast Du weiter vor, Dein Gesicht allen als Punchingball zur Verfügung zu stellen?"

„Das ist nur eine liebgewonnene Gewohnheit."

„Deeks!" Erleichtert sprang Kensi auf und gab ihrem Freund einen überschwänglichen Kuss.

„Autsch!"

„Oh, Marty, tut mir leid!" Kensi hatte nicht mehr an seine verletzten Lippen gedacht. Zärtlich und vorsichtig strich sie mit ihrem Finger hinüber.

„Schon viel besser." Deeks versuchte, Kensi anzugrinsen, gab aber schnell auf. Es tat zu weh.

„Ich sag schnell den anderen Bescheid." Kensi ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber noch mal zu ihrem Freund um. „Lauf bloß nicht weg!"

Deeks' Lachen klang etwas gequält.

Vor der Tür musste Kensi schmunzeln. Nate hatte seinen Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Joann und Renko teilten sich die durchgesessene Couch. Joann hatte die Beine angezogen und ihr Kopf lag auf Renkos Oberschenkel. Der hatte seine Jacke zu einem Kissen gefaltet und sein Kopf auf die Rückenlehne gebettet. Ein friedliches Bild. Kensi räusperte sich.

„Kensi? Ist was mit Marty?" Entgegen ihrer üblichen Gewohnheit war Joann nach dem Erwachen sofort voll da.

Auch die beiden Männer regten sich und sahen Kensi besorgt an.

„Deeks ist gerade aufgewacht. Ich sage jetzt dem Arzt Bescheid. Aber ich dachte, es ist besser, Ihr habt ein Auge auf ihn, damit er nichts Unüberlegtes anstellt."

Erleichtert lachten alle.

…

Es regnete immer noch, als Sam und sein Trupp wieder aufbrachen. Allerdings hatten Nells Infrarotsattelitenaufnahmen ihnen gezeigt, wo sich ihre Gegner derzeit aufhielten. Dementsprechend hatten sie ihre Route angepasst.

Abgesehen vom Klappern der Hufe und dem Prasseln des Regens war nichts zu hören. Jeder Mann beobachtete aufmerksam die Umgebung. Die Sattelitenaufnahmen waren eine Hilfe, aber keine Garantie für ihre Sicherheit. Jederzeit konnte ein feindlich gesonnener Einheimischer auftauchen. In regelmäßigen Abständen kontrollierte Sam per GPS, ob sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren. Callen hatte sich zu seiner Sicherheit eine schwierig zu erreichende Ecke als Versteck ausgesucht.

Ray wurde sein mulmiges Gefühl nicht los. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, obwohl es keine Hinweise darauf gab. Ray seufzte. Sam hatte beim ersten Halt Sättel, Zaumzeug und die Tiere nach versteckten Sendern durchsuchen lassen. Es war nichts gefunden worden. Das hieß aber nicht, dass ihnen niemand folgte oder nicht doch irgendwo ein Sender war.

Der Teamleader ritt an Sam heran. „Wie weit kommen wir noch zu Pferd?"

Sam sah auf sein elektronisches Spielzeug. „Etwa noch zwei Stunden."

Der Mann sah sich besorgt um. „Keine gute Gegend. Noch mehr Verstecke und Gelegenheiten für einen Hinterhalt als bisher."

„Ich weiß." Auch Sam sah sich um. „Aber auch eine gute Gegend, um Verfolger abzuhängen und ein sicheres Versteck zu finden." Sam wandte sich wieder an den Seal. „Sobald wir zu Fuß unterwegs sind, werde ich G informieren. Dann soll er uns entgegen kommen. Unsere Zeit wird knapp."

…

„Danke für die Infos." Eric beendete das Gespräch und sah hoch. Hetty musste übersinnliche Fähigkeiten besitzen. Sie tauchte immer dann auf, wenn er Neuigkeiten hatte. „Das war Kensi. Deeks ist aufgewacht und es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er bleibt trotzdem zu Beobachtung im Krankenhaus. Kensi bleibt auch dort, damit er keinen Unsinn anstellt."

Hetty schmunzelte. „Das sind gute Nachrichten. Was ist mit dem restlichen Team?"

„Die wollen alle nach Hause und etwas schlafen. Sie sind in ein paar Stunden wieder hier."

„In Ordnung. Das sollten Sie beide auch machen." Hetty sah die verständnislosen Blicke von Nell und Eric. „Ein paar Stunden schlafen."

Eric schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir verfolgen neue Spuren, Hetty. Sobald der Verursacher das merkt, könnte er sie verschwinden lassen."

„Außerdem wartet Sam auf meine Updates. Ich muss noch einige Sattelitenfotos und Geheimdienstnachrichten aufbereiten." Auch Nell schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein guter Zeitpunkt für ein Nickerchen."

„Das verstehe ich. Aber wenn Sie übermüdet arbeiten, könnten Ihnen weitere Spuren entgehen. Oder Sie machen Fehler, die nicht wieder gut zu machen sind." Ein freundliches Lächeln erschien auf Hettys Gesicht. „Ich weiß sehr gut, was Sie beide hier leisten. Deswegen brauche ich Sie ausgeruht."

Eric und Nell sahen sich kurz an. Dann zuckte Eric mit den Schultern. „Wir können abwechselnd schlafen. Ich lege mich unten auf die Couch. Weck mich in…" Eric sah auf seine Uhr. „In zwei Stunden. Oder wenn etwas passiert."

Fragend sahen die zwei Hetty an. Die nickte. „Einverstanden. Schlafen Sie gut, Mr. Beale." Hetty wartete, bis Eric die Ops verlassen hatte. „Wie sieht es bei Mr. Hanna aus, Nell?"

Die junge Frau ließ sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Hetty ihre Leute mit Vornamen ansprach. Schnell rief Nell die aktuellen GPS-Daten von Sam auf. „Sie sind nicht mehr weit weg von Callen. Trotzdem läuft ihnen die Zeit davon."

„Informieren Sie mich, Nell, sobald sie Callen erreicht haben."

„Natürlich, Hetty."

…

Drei Mann kümmerten sich um die Pferde, alle anderen machten sich an den Aufstieg zu Callens Versteck. Der Regen war noch stärker geworden und die Temperatur gefallen. Sam legte ein scharfes Tempo vor.

„Was ist los, Sam? Was hat Callen geantwortet?" Ray ging direkt hinter Sam und hielt bisher problemlos das Tempo mit.

Sam knurrte etwas vor sich hin, gab Ray aber keine klare Antwort.

„Sam?"

Schließlich gab er nach. „Ich glaube, dass G verletzt oder krank ist. Die Antwort kam stark verzögert und war sehr…unklar." Sam fiel kein besseres Wort ein, um Callens seltsamen Funkspruch zu beschreiben.

„Das würde auch erklären, warum er uns nicht entgegen kommt." Ray dachte kurz nach. „Wir bekommen Probleme, falls wir Callen auch noch tragen müssen."

„Ich weiß. Von seinem Zustand hängt es ab, welchen Weg wir nehmen können."

„Deswegen hast Du die Pferde nicht weggeschickt."

Sam nickte nur und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Aufstieg. Wie, zum Teufel, war Callen hier hinauf gekommen, wenn er so krank war, dass er keinen klaren Funkspruch senden konnte? Sam erhöhte sein Tempo noch ein wenig.

…

Deeks betrachtete Kensi, die schlafend halb auf ihrem Stuhl und halb auf seinem Bett lag. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, wieder bei ihr zu sein. Zwischendurch war er absolut sicher gewesen, den Einsatz nicht zu überleben. Kensi hatte ihm kurz erzählt, was geschehen war, nachdem die Sklavenhändler ihn ausgeknockt hatten. Deeks runzelte die Stirn und stöhnte leicht. Sein Gesicht hatte es übel erwischt. Sobald er darin einen Muskel bewegte, tat es weh.

„Was ist?" Müde sah Kensi ihn an. Das Stöhnen hatte sie geweckt.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kensi. Ich suche immer noch nach der Stelle an meinem Körper, die nichts abbekommen hat." Deeks versuchte, sie anzugrinsen, aber das misslang.

„Wenn Du sie gefunden hast, Deeks, sag mir Bescheid. Dann weiß ich wenigstens, wohin ich Dir ein paar verpassen kann."

Deeks war sich nicht sicher, wie ernst Kensi das meinte. Schließlich ging er das Risiko ein und stellte seine Frage. „Warum willst Du mir ein paar verpassen? Habe ich noch nicht genug Schläge bekommen?"

„Anscheinend nicht. Wie konntest Du nur so blöd sein und diesen Einsatz annehmen? Dir muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass es sich dabei um eine Falle handelt. Warum hast Du ihn nicht abgebrochen? Oder uns früher um Hilfe gerufen?" Kensi war jetzt richtig wach und ließ ihrem Frust und ihrer Wut freien Lauf. „Du hast versprochen, Dich zu melden, wenn Du in Schwierigkeiten steckst! Warum hast Du das nicht getan? Wieso hast Du Dein Wort gebrochen?"

„Das habe ich nicht. Als es riskant wurde, habe ich das Notsignal geschickt." Deeks schluckte. „Kensi, ich bin ein Cop und Sklavenhändler festzunehmen ist mein Job. Ob der Einsatz nun eine Falle war oder nicht, solche Mistkerle hochzunehmen ist niemals ungefährlich." Deeks klang auf einmal sehr entschlossen. „Ich habe nur meinen Job gemacht. Und Ihr Euren. Ihr habt mich rausgeholt, als es eng wurde."

…

Callen setzte sich auf und stöhnte leise. Er war sich sicher, Geräusche gehört zu haben, die von sich nähernde Personen stammten. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähne kroch er näher an den Ausgang der kleinen Höhle, die ihm die letzten Tage als Versteck gedient hatte. In diesem Moment erwachte das Funkgerät zum Leben.

„Hanna an Callen, bitte kommen!"

„Hier Callen. Kommen."

„Laut meinem GPS sind wir knapp vor Deinem Versteck. Also schieß nicht auf uns."

Callen schob seinen Kopf noch ein Stück weiter vor. „Ich kann Euch sehen. Ihr seid etwas unterhalb von mir, ungefähr fünfzig Meter süd-westlich. Ich komme Euch entgegen."

Sam sah hoch. Wegen des Regens brauchte er einen Moment, doch dann konnte er seinen Partner sehen. Nachdem er kurz verschwunden war, kam er schließlich mit einem Bündel wieder und begann den Abstieg. Mit Besorgnis nahm Sam Callens langsame, schwerfällige Bewegungen zur Kenntnis. Auf einem kleinen Absatz trafen sie sich.

Sam kam direkt zur Sache. „Du bist verletzt, G."

Sein Partner nickte. „Ein Querschläger hat meine Schulter getroffen. Die Verletzung hat sich infiziert. Außerdem hat mich eine Explosion gegen eine Hauswand geschleudert. Könnte sein, dass mein Rücken etwas abbekommen hat. Vielleicht habe ich auch ein Gehirnerschütterung."

Sam war verblüfft. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass G mit seinem üblichen ‚Mir geht es gut.' antworten würde. Es musste Callen wirklich schlecht gehen, wenn er freiwillig zugab, krank und verletzt zu sein.

„Wir haben einen Sanitäter bei uns. Er wird sich um Dich kümmern. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen, damit wir unser Taxi bekommen." Für einen kurzen Moment wurde die Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht von einem leichten Schmunzeln abgelöst. „Wenn wir es verpassen, müssen wir bis L.A. laufen."

Callen sah ihn leicht verwundert an, dann rang er sich ein Schmunzeln ab. „Hetty."

…

Joann erwachte aus einem viel zu kurzen Schlaf. Sie brauchte einen Moment, dann war ihr klar, was sie geweckt hatte. Eilig griff sie nach ihrem Handy. ‚Callen gefunden, es geht ihm gut.' lautete die SMS.


	7. Kapitel 7 - endlich zurück

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 7 - Endlich zurück**

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle früh im Hauptquartier. Eric hatte die Nachricht an alle Handys verschickt. Jetzt warteten sie gespannt auf ausführliche Neuigkeiten.

„Die gute Nachricht haben Sie ja alle schon gehört. Das Team um Mr. Hanna hat Mr. Callen gestern erreicht. Er ist verletzt, konnte aber vor Ort vom Sanitäter versorgt werden. Es war ziemlich knapp, aber sie haben rechtzeitig den Treffpunkt erreicht und sind abgeholt worden. Die weniger gute Nachricht ist, dass wir auf die Rückkehr von Mr. Hanna, Mr. Wingate und Mr. Callen noch etwas warten müssen." Hetty machte eine dramatische Pause. „Sie wurden auf eines unserer Schiffe ausgeflogen, dass in der Nähe an einem Manöver teilnimmt. Kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen dort, wurde als Teil der Übung jeder Kontakt nach außen unterbunden. Die Herren werden erst nach Beendigung der Übung zurückkehren."

„Deeks wird noch weitere vierundzwanzig Stunden im Krankenhaus bleiben. Es geht ihm soweit gut, aber die Ärzte wollen kein Risiko eingehen." Kensi seufzte theatralisch. „Es geht ihm sogar so gut, dass er bereits mit allen Schwestern flirtet. Ständig versucht er, eine von ihnen zu überreden, ihm ein Schwammbad zu geben."

Alle lachten. Das war wirklich typisch Deeks.

„Das bedeutet, dass wir jetzt nur noch den Verursacher für alle unsere Probleme finden müssen."

Das Gelächter erstarb, alle sahen Hetty an.

„Wie weit seid Ihr mit Eurer Computerrecherche?" Joann wandte sich an Nell und Eric.

„Ähm, ja, also…" Eric war etwas aus dem Konzept. „Wir sind möglicherweise auf eine falsche Fährte geschickt worden."

„Und das heißt?"

„Das möglicherweise das Büro des SECNAV gar nichts mit der Sache zu tun hat, Renko." Nell erlöste Eric.

„Möglicherweise?"

„Wir gehen einigen Spuren nach." Nell hielt Renkos Blick stand.

„Gut, und welchen Spuren können wir nachgehen?" Joann brachte das Gespräch auf den Punkt.

Nell und Eric sprachen leise miteinander, dann nickte Eric.

„Wir haben den Arbeitsplatz herausgefunden, von dem aus die Befehle für Ray und Callen ausgelöst wurden."

„Und?" Joann wurde ungeduldig.

Nell übernahm die Erklärung. „Es ist der Arbeitsplatz einer Schreibkraft. Sie hat auf gar keinen Fall die Berechtigung zu solchen Befehlen und auch keinen Zugriff auf die entsprechenden Programme. Wir sind uns bisher nicht sicher, ob jemand anderes sich von dort aus Zugriff verschafft hat oder ob das wieder nur eine falsche Spur ist."

„Was ist mit Sicherheitsvideos?"

„Wir haben eine Menge Material, Joann. Zu viel, um es neben all den anderen Aufgaben zu sichten." Erwartungsvoll sah Eric seine Kollegen an.

„Leute, Ihr habt es gehört. Sehen wir uns Überwachungsvideos an."

Joanns Kollegen rollten mit den Augen, machten sich dann aber an die Arbeit.

…

„Der Arzt hat die Ursache gefunden, warum Du Deine Verfolger nicht loswerden konntest."

Sam und Ray leisteten Callen im Bordlazarett Gesellschaft. Der Ex-Seal hielt seinem Partner eine kleine, durchsichtige Kunststoffdose hin, in der ein etwa ein Zentimeter langer und cirka zwei Millimeter dicker zylindrischer Gegenstand lag.

„Ist das ein Sender?" Callen sah leicht ungläubig auf das kleine Teil. „Wo hat der Arzt den gefunden?"

„In Deiner Schulter, G. Der Querschläger hat ihn beschädigt. Deswegen konnte sie Dir nicht mehr folgen."

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Wie ist der Sender in meine Schulter gekommen?"

„Das ist keine große Sache, Callen, das kann man mit einer Einwegspritze machen. So werden normalerweise Haustiere gekennzeichnet." Ray grinste seinen Kollegen an.

„Haustiere?" Callen sah Ray durchdringend an. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mich erinnern könnte, wenn ich gechipt worden wäre."

„Du warst für die CIA im Einsatz, da ist alles möglich." Sam stellte die Dose auf Callens Nachttisch. „Gab es irgendwelche medizinischen Untersuchungen oder Eingriffe im Vorfeld des Einsatzes?"

„Nein, nichts. Außerdem hat man mir erst beim Eintreffen im Einsatzgebiet gesagt, dass dies eine CIA-Mission sein würde." Callen wurde nachdenklich.

„Was, G?"

„Es gab da nur eine merkwürdige Sache. Ich habe im Flugzeug ungewöhnlich lange geschlafen."

Ray lachte. „Klar, dass ist merkwürdig. Wer kann schon auf diesen unbequemen Sitzen richtig schlafen."

Aber Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Was heißt ‚lange', G?"

„Etwa zwei Stunden, Sam."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich nachdenklich an, während Ray leicht verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her sah.

„Hast Du etwas gegessen oder getrunken, bevor Du eingeschlafen bist?" Sam wollte der Sache auf den Grund gehen.

„Einen Becher Kaffee und eine Banane."

„Da hast Du es."

Jetzt wurde es Ray doch ein bisschen zu viel. „Könnt Ihr mich auch einweihen?"

„Inzwischen solltest Du auch wissen, Ray, dass G niemals so lange an einem Stück schläft. Es sei denn er ist krank, in Narkose oder jemand hat ihn eingeschläfert."

Jetzt fiel der Groschen bei Ray. „Du warst nicht krank und nicht in Narkose, also hat Dich jemand eingeschläfert. Wahrscheinlich mit irgendetwas im Kaffee. Während Du weggetreten warst, haben sie Dir den Chip verpasst."

„Der Junge ist ja richtig clever. Vielleicht hat er ja doch etwas von uns gelernt." Callen grinste Sam an und die beiden lachten.

„Schön, dass es Dir schon wieder so gut geht." Ray versuchte, beleidigt auszusehen, hatte damit aber nicht viel Erfolg. „Okay, und was machen wir jetzt mit diesem Wissen?"

„Erst einmal gar nichts. Wir warten ab. Außerdem soll Eric sich den Sender ansehen, wenn wir zurück sind. Vielleicht verrät uns das kleine Teil ja noch etwas, dass nützlich ist."

…

„Ich glaube, meine Augen sind eckig." Müde rieb sich Joann selbige, während sie das Hauptquartier verließ.

Renko sah zu ihr hinüber. „Nein, noch nicht. Aber dafür sind sie ziemlich rot."

„Deine sehen auch nicht besser aus."

Renkos Lachen fehlte der übliche Schwung. „Das wird bestimmt noch schlimmer, bevor es besser wird. Da sind noch eine ganze Menge Aufnahmen, die wir uns ansehen müssen."

„Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, das Ganze zu beschleunigen."

„Nicht, solange wir keine Ahnung haben, wen wir suchen." Renko seufzte. „Echt, die Aussicht auf noch mehr Stunden Überwachungsvideos lässt mich wünschen, wieder undercover zu arbeiten. Zum Beispiel als Obdachloser oder Junkie."

Trotz ihrer Müdigkeit musste Joann grinsen. „Ich bin dabei. Aber erst, nachdem ich etwas gegessen habe." Passend zu dieser Bemerkung knurrte Joanns Magen laut und vernehmlich. „Ups!" Zarte Röte erschien auf ihren Wangen.

Diesmal lachte Renko aus vollem Herzen. „Hast Du Lust auf Gesellschaft?"

„Gerne!" Joann lächelte ihren Kollegen warm an. „Was hältst Du von Chinesisch? Ich könnte etwas bestellen und wir essen bei uns zu Hause." Joann verlor für einen Moment ihr Lächeln, riss sich dann aber wieder zusammen. „Im Moment wohl eher bei mir zu Hause."

„Klingt gut, ich bin dabei." Sanft sah Renko Joann an. „Und es ist immer noch Euer Zuhause."

…

Während Sam und Ray in der Messe aßen, herrschte nachdenkliches Schweigen zwischen den beiden. Die Grübelfalten auf Rays Stirn verschwanden gar nicht mehr und Sam sah vollkommen ausdruckslos vor sich hin.

„Du bist zu jung, um schon so tiefe Falten auf Deiner Stirn zu haben." Sam schob sein Tablett an die Seite und sah Ray auffordernd an.

Ray ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. „Irgendetwas stimmt an der ganzen Geschichte nicht. Es passt alles nicht so zusammen, wie…" Ray schüttelte den Kopf. „Es passt einfach nicht zusammen. Ich kann das nicht näher erklären." Wieder runzelte Ray die Stirn. „Hinter unseren Problemen haben wir bisher jemanden vom Büro des SECNAV vermutet. Alles schien daraufhin zu deuten. Aber ich glaube, wir irren uns." Ray sah Sam direkt an. „Es hängen einfach zu viele verschiedene Behörden in unseren Problemen drin: FBI, CIA, L.A.P.D. und unsere eigene, der NCIS. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass jemand vom Büro des SECNAV so viele verschiedene Beziehungen hat."

„Wir kennen jemanden, der solche Beziehungen hat." Sam erwiderte Rays direkten Blick. „Hetty."

Der junge Agent nickte. „Genau. Wir kennen nur Bruchstücke von Hettys Vergangenheit, aber sie hat definitiv Beziehungen zu allen in diesem Fall involvierten Behörden und wahrscheinlich noch zu ein paar mehr. Hetty wäre jemand, dem ich zutraue, uns diese Menge an Problemen zu verschaffen. Also suchen wir jemanden, dessen Geschichte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Hettys hat. Wenn so jemand im Büro des SECNAV beschäftigt wäre, wüsste Hetty das mit Sicherheit. Aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie immer noch nicht weiß, wer hinter dem ganzen steckt. Oder irre ich mich?"

„Nein. Und das finde ich besonders…erschreckend." Wenn auch mit etwas Zögern, so hatte Sam doch ganz bewusst dieses Wort gewählt. „Hetty hatte immer alles im Griff. Sie hat eine Menge Ärger von uns ferngehalten und mit ihren Beziehungen oft zur Lösung eines Falls beigetragen. Und auf einmal ist das alles weg?" Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich denke, dass Du Recht hast. Der Verursacher ist jemand aus Hettys Vergangenheit, der ein ähnlich…" Sam grinste plötzlich verschmitzt. „Jemand, der ein ähnlich bewegtes Leben geführt hat."

Auch Ray musste grinsen. „Nett gesagt, Sam." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Sobald wir wieder Kontakt aufnehmen dürfen, müssen wir die anderen informieren. Sie verschwenden zu viel Zeit mit der Suche in der falschen Richtung."

Sam nickte. „Ja. Aber jetzt werden wir mit G reden. Er weiß mehr über Hettys Vergangenheit, als wir alle zusammen. Dass ist zwar immer noch nicht genug, aber möglicherweise hat G eine Vorstellung, nach wem wir suchen."

…

„Wir sollten unsere Suche anders angehen."

„Und das heißt was, Jo?" Kensi war leicht verwirrt. Gestern hatte Joann noch ganz anders geklungen.

„Mike und ich hatten gestern Abend eine interessante Unterhaltung."

Joann lächelte Renko an. Die Gesellschaft hatte ihr gut getan. Da das Thema Arbeit beim Essen tabu gewesen war, hatten sich beide etwas ablenken können. Dafür war das Gespräch anschließend umso produktiver gewesen. Jetzt wandte Joann sich Hetty zu.

„Das Büro des SECNAV ist eine falsche Spur. Wir suchen nach jemand, der Beziehungen zum FBI, zur CIA, zum L.A.P.D. und zum Büro des SECNAV hat. Solche Beziehungen bauen sich nur in einem…" Joann zögerte, schmunzelte und sprach dann weiter. „…in einem längeren und sehr ungewöhnlichem Berufsleben auf. Ich persönlich denke, dass es jemand mit CIA-Vergangenheit ist, der uns diesen verdammten Ärger eingebrockt hat." Joann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt frage ich mich, warum ich so lange gebraucht habe, dass zu sehen. Im Grunde steht doch dick ‚CIA' auf dieser ganzen Geschichte. Wenn man in Ruhe darüber nachdenkt, springt es einen geradezu an."

Zuerst erstaunt, dann nachdenklich hatten alle Joann gelauscht. Die wandte sich jetzt an Eric und Nell.

„Von Euch will ich wissen, wie man das Ganze computertechnisch lösen kann. Es ist bestimmt nicht einfach, das Büro des SECNAV zu hacken."

„Schwierig, aber nicht unmöglich." Eric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Außerdem gibt es andere Möglichkeiten. Ihr habt das auch schon gemacht."

Kensi schmunzeln. Sie wusste genau, was Eric meinte. „Wie gut, dass Darcy sich einen neuen Job gesucht hat…"

„Okay, und wie finden wir das heraus?"

„Das müsste eigentlich vor Ort gemacht werden…" Eric zögerte. „Ich kann versuchen, von hier etwas herauszufinden, aber die Möglichkeiten sind eingeschränkt."

Joann sah Hetty an. „Vielleicht sollten wir Director Vance einschalten. Etwas Unterstützung aus Washington wäre nicht schlecht."

Hetty nickte. „Einverstanden, ich kümmere mich darum. Mr. Beale, Miss Jones, versuchen Sie trotzdem, etwas von hier aus herauszufinden." Dann wandte sie sich an die übrigen Anwesenden. „Und Sie kümmern sich um Ihre normale Arbeit. Wir wollen doch keinen Ärger wegen unerledigter oder unsachgemäß ausgeführter Arbeit bekommen."

…

Kensi fuhr Deeks nach Hause. Abgesehen von einer großen Anzahl an Prellungen am ganzen Körper hatte er seinen unfreiwillige Bootsfahrt gut überstanden.

„Wann darfst Du wieder arbeiten?"

„Ich soll mir eigentlich noch ein paar Tage die Ruhe antun, damit die Prellungen ausheilen können. Aber ich wollte morgen schon wieder ins Hauptquartier kommen. Vielleicht kann ich mich nützlich machen."

Deeks sah Kensi bei diesen für ihn ungewöhnlich zurückhaltenden Worten nicht an.

„Ach ja? Was wird Hetty wohl dazu sagen?"

„Sie wird froh sein, mich wieder zu sehen." Jetzt hatte Deeks sein gewohnt frech-charmantes Wesen wiedergefunden. „Ich wette, Hetty hat mich schrecklich vermisst." Breit grinsend sah er seine Freundin an. „Gib zu, Du hast mich auch vermisst."

„Warum sollte ich? Niemand, der mich ständig mit dummen Sprüchen nervt. Niemand, der ewig wegen irgendetwas jammert. Niemand, der ständig mit mir um die Autoschlüssel streitet." Kensi starrte stur nach vorne auf die Straße. „Nate ist da bedeutend angenehmer als Partner."

Deeks war verblüfft. Nach der ersten Erleichterung, dass es ihm wieder gut ging, war Kensi ihm gegenüber wieder grantig und distanziert aufgetreten.

Ziemlich abrupt bremste Kensi vor Deeks' Apartmenthaus ab.

„Kommst Du noch mit rauf?" Deeks fühlte sich selten unsicher, aber Kensi schaffte es immer wieder, dass es ihm so ging.

„Sicher. Ich glaube nicht, dass Du alles alleine in Deine Wohnung bekommst."

„Ich habe doch nur die Tasche mit den Sachen, die Du mir ins Krankenhaus gebracht hast."

„Ich war einkaufen, damit Du was im Kühlschrank hast."

„Oh." Jetzt war Deeks so verblüfft, dass ihm sogar die dummen Sprüche ausgingen.

„Das war Joanns Idee."

…

Deeks beobachtete Kensi, während sie die Einkäufe wegräumte. Ihre Beziehung war immer sehr turbulent gewesen. Umso beunruhigender war es, dass Kensi jetzt so eisern schwieg. Deeks fasste einen Entschluss.

„Okay, Kensi, raus damit. Du erstickst sonst noch an dem, was Du nicht sagen willst."

Kensis Augen funkelten, als sie sich Deeks zuwandte.

„Was hast Du Dir nur dabei gedacht? Hetty hat Dir schon vor einer Ewigkeit die Möglichkeit gegeben, ein NCIS-Agent zu werden. Aber nein, Du musstest ja unbedingt weiter Cop bleiben. Dabei lässt Dich das L.A.P.D. jedes Mal vor die Wand laufen, wenn es darauf ankommt! Was glaubst Du denn, was wir als Bundesagenten machen? Däumchen drehen und den Verbrechern gelangweilt zusehen? Du solltest es langsam besser wissen! Wer deckt Dir den Rücken? Wir, die Bundesagenten. Wer holt Dich aus der Scheiße? Wir, die NCIS-Agenten!" Kensi redete sich immer mehr in Rage. „Du bist noch nicht mal ein guter Verbindungsoffizier, denn Deine Cop-Kollegen können Dich nicht ausstehen. Wir vom NCIS bekommen eher Auskunft und Unterstützung als Du, weil Du es Dir mit allen verscherzt hast. Wir wissen alle, dass Du eine echte Nervensäge sein kannst, aber, um Sam zu zitieren, Du bist gut für das Team. Nur dass Du anscheinend nicht in diesem Team spielen willst. Was ist so schlecht an uns? Wir setzten uns für einander ein und klären extrem erfolgreich Verbrechen auf. Reicht es Dir nicht, Terroranschläge zu verhindern, Entführungen aufzuklären und für die Sicherheit unseres Landes zu sorgen? Was willst Du, zum Teufel noch mal?"

„Mit Dir zusammenleben."

…

Abwartend sah Sam seinen Partner an. Er und Ray hatten Callen gerade von ihren Überlegungen berichtet.

Callen nickte. „Ihr könntet Recht haben. Euch ist aber klar, dass Hettys Vergangenheit auch für mich ein großes Geheimnis ist?"

„Sicher, G. Aber da Du selber mal bei der CIA warst, bist Du unsere beste Quelle, um unseren Gegenspieler zu finden. Zur Zeit sogar unsere einzige Quelle."

Callens Miene wurde ausdruckslos. Seine Zeit bei der CIA war kein Thema, über das er sprach. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mehr über Hettys Vergangenheit weiß als Ihr. Und nichts von dem, was ich weiß, kann uns hierbei helfen. Das alles sieht nach einer typischen CIA-Operation aus. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass die CIA das wirklich veranlasst hat. Hetty hat nicht nur viele Geheimnisse, sie weiß auch eine Menge Geheimnisse von anderen. Das weiß die CIA auch. Die würden niemals etwas tun, dass Hetty dazu bringen könnte, entsprechende Geheimnisse öffentlich werden zu lassen."

„Dann ist jemand, der mal bei der CIA war und immer noch über entsprechende Beziehungen verfügt."

„Das ist wahrscheinlicher, Sam. Ein Ex-CIA-Agent weiß, wie so eine Operation aufgezogen werden muss. So jemand hat mit Sicherheit auch entsprechende Kontakte, um sie in die Tat umzusetzen. Wir werden warten müssen, bis wir mit Hetty sprechen können. Hier und jetzt können wir gar nichts machen."

„Jetzt sind wir endlich auf dem richtigen Weg und zu Untätigkeit verdammt!" Ray sah ziemlich knurrig aus.

Das brachte Sam und Callen zum Lachen.

…

Wieder vergingen Tage, in denen das Team den Schein wahrte und ihrer normalen Arbeit nachging. Die Hauptarbeit lag bei Nell und Eric. Die anderen hielten ihnen, soweit wie möglich, den Rücken frei.

…

Regungslos lag Joann in ihrem Bett. Sie atmete ruhig weiter, während sie in die Dunkelheit lauschte. Etwas hatte sie geweckt. Nur was? Im Schlafzimmer war niemand. Da! Jemand war im Haus. Das Geräusch war sehr leise und schien aus der Küche zu kommen. So lautlos wie möglich erhob sich Joann aus dem Bett und nahm ihre Waffe aus der Nachttischschublade. Anschließend schlich sie Richtung Küche. Ein schwacher Lichtschein erhellt die Dunkelheit. Der Kühlschrank war offen. Die Waffe im Anschlag näherte Joann sich der Küche.

„Hände hoch, einen Schritt nach hinten und ganz langsam umdrehen. Keine hastige Bewegung, oder ich schieße."

Der Eindringling erstarrte, bevor er Joanns Anweisungen befolgte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Dich weder wecken noch erschrecken."

Joann riss ihre Augen auf. Hastig sicherte sie ihre Waffe, legte sie auf die Küchenablage und warf sich in Callens Arme.

„G! Du bist zurück! Endlich!"

Callen versuchte, ein schmerzhaftes Zusammenzucken zu unterdrücken, als Joann ihn feste mit ihren Armen umschlang. Aber sie bemerkte es doch. Sofort ließ Joann Callen los und betätigte den Lichtschalter.

„Was ist los? Bist Du verletzt?"

Callen lächelte beruhigend. „Ich habe ein bisschen was abbekommen, aber mir geht es schon wieder gut."

Zweifelnd musterte Joann ihren Freund. In seinem Gesicht entdeckte sie Spuren von Kratzern und kleine Schnitte, die aber schon heilten. Seine Körperhaltung war leicht verkrampft und er hielt den linken Arm unnatürlich an den Körper gepresst.

„Was ist passiert, G?"

Callen seufzte, er kannte diesen Tonfall. Joann würde keine Ruhe geben, bis sie ihre Antwort hatte.

„Bei meiner Flucht durch das Bergland bin ich in einen Kampf verwickelt worden. Es hat eine größere Explosion gegeben, die mich gegen eine Hauswand geschleudert hat. Außerdem wurde ich von einem Querschläger in der Schulter getroffen. Jo, Du musst Dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin auf dem Schiff gut versorgt worden und der Arzt hat gesagt, dass ich bald wieder in Ordnung bin. Du kannst Sam und Ray fragen, sie werden es Dir bestätigen."

Erleichtert lächelte Joann und schmiegte sich diesmal vorsichtiger an Callen. Glücklich erwiderte er ihre Umarmung.

„Die ganze Zeit während meiner Flucht konnte ich nur daran denken, dass ich Dein Lächeln wiedersehen wollte."

Callen hielt Joann feste. Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm auffiel, dass Joann sich nicht bewegte. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an seiner unverletzten Schulter vergraben und gab keinen Laut von sich.

„Jo?"

Ein leichtes Zittern in ihren Schultern war die Antwort. Joann weinte. Die Anspannung der vergangenen Wochen bahnte sich einen Weg. Callen küsste sie sanft auf den Scheitel und verstärkte leicht seine Umarmung.

„Ich liebe Dich."

Kaum hörbar flüsterte Callen diese Worte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Joanns Haaren und schloss seine Augen. Er war dankbar, dass sie ihm genug vertraute, um ihr Innerstes zu zeigen. Sie musste nicht immer stark sein. Und er auch nicht.

…

Am nächsten Morgen war das Team zum ersten Mal seit einigen Wochen wieder komplett. Die Begrüßung fiel überaus herzlich aus. Ohne viel Worte nahm Joann Sam und Ray in die Arme und drückte sie innig.

„Danke." Mehr wagte Joann nicht zu sagen, sie wollte nicht von ihren Gefühlen übermannt werden.

„Schon gut." Sam lächelte Joann liebevoll an.

„Das war purer Eigennutz." Ray zwinkerte Joann zu. „Ich mag mir gar nicht ausmalen, was Du mit uns angestellt hättest, wenn wir ohne Callen zurückgekommen wären.

Joann lachte verlegen. „So schlimm bin ich doch gar nicht."

„Na ja, das kommt immer darauf an." Sam versuchte, ernst auszusehen, konnte aber das Zwinkern in seinen Augenwinkeln nicht verstecken.

Deeks, der schon seit einigen Tagen wieder im Dienst war, hielt sich ungewohnt im Hintergrund. Er hatte keinen Grund, sich zu beschweren, denn auch seine Begrüßung war sehr herzlich ausgefallen. Allerdings sprach Kensi mit ihm seit seiner Eröffnung nur noch das Nötigste. Sie hatte ihn starr angesehen und war dann wortlos gegangen.

Natürlich war den Kollegen das Verhalten aufgefallen, aber niemand sprach die beiden darauf an. Joann war sich sicher, dass Kensi mit ihr reden würde, wenn sie soweit war. Außerdem rechnete sie jeden Tag damit, dass Deeks irgend etwas Dummes anstellen würde. Auf die ein oder andere Art würde Joann schon erfahren, was zwischen ihren beiden Freunden vorgefallen war.

Ein schriller Pfiff ließ die Gruppe erstaunt aufsehen, denn sowohl Eric als auch Nell saßen bei ihnen im Bürobereich. Ein Blick nach oben zur Balustrade brachte sie alle schnell auf ihre Füße, denn dort stand Hetty.

Wie schon öfter in den vergangenen Wochen, hatte sie die Ops räumen lassen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln sah Hetty ihre Mitarbeiter an.

„Es ist schön, Sie alle hier zu haben, mehr oder weniger unversehrt." Jetzt verschwand das Lächeln von Hettys Gesicht. „Leider haben wir das Ursprungsproblem noch nicht gelöst. Wir müssen immer noch herausfinden, wer unser Gegner ist." Wieder sah Hetty einen nach dem anderen an. „Ich habe bereits mit Ihnen allen gesprochen und aus unterschiedlichen Gründen und auf unterschiedlichen Wegen sind wir alle zu dem selben Ergebnis gekommen: unser Feind ist oder war beim CIA. Ich habe Director Vance um Unterstützung gebeten und er hat Gibbs und sein Team beauftragt." Hetty warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „In wenigen Augenblicken haben wir eine Videokonferenz mit Washington. Ich hoffe, dass wir dann mehr wissen. Mr. Beale?"

„Es ist alles vorbereitet, Hetty. Sobald sie sich…"

„Hallo, Hetty!" Ein verschmitzt grinsendes Gesicht erschien auf dem großen Monitor.

„Miss Sciuto, schön Sie zu sehen." Ein Lächeln unterstrich Hettys Worte. Sie mochte die ein wenig verrückte Forensikerin wirklich gerne. „Haben Sie etwas für uns?"

„Aber natürlich, Hetty. Wie Sie schon vermutet hatten, war der Computer der Schreibkraft eine falsche Spur. Allerdings war Ihr Täter nicht ganz so clever, wie er gedacht hat." Abbys verschmitztes Grinsen wurde noch ein bisschen verschmitzter. „Er hat zwei Fehler begangen. Ich habe einen Teilabdruck im Innern des Gehäuses finden können. Und McGee hat das Programm zurückverfolgen können."

Jetzt verschwand das Grinsen von Abbys Gesicht. Bevor sie jedoch weitersprechen konnten, erschien McGee neben ihr auf dem Monitor.

„Das Programm war wirklich gut getarnt, ich habe eine Weile gebraucht, um es zu finden." Dann gab McGee einen Stapel Fachausdrücke von sich.

„Ein echt guter Ansatz." Eric war begeistert und nickte McGee zu. „Wo hat Dich das Programm hingeführt?"

„Das ist das Problem." Abby und McGee tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus. „Direkt in unseren Hauptserver. Er hat seinen Zugang gut getarnt. Ohne Eure Recherche hätten wir nicht mal vermutet, dass sich jemand unbefugt Zugriff verschafft hat. Er hat sich den Zugang so gewählt, dass er keinen sensiblen Bereich berührt. Sonst wäre der Zugriff bereits viel früher aufgefallen. Wir arbeiten uns immer noch durch die Überwachungsaufnahmen, um den Zeitpunkt festzustellen."

„Und wer war es?" Hetty war ausdruckslos den Ausführungen der beiden Washingtoner NCIS-Mitarbeiter gefolgt.

Das ganze Team wartete gespannt auf die Antwort.

„Wir wissen es nicht. Jedenfalls nicht genau." Abby sah leicht angespannt aus.

„Wir haben den Teilabdruck durchs System laufen lassen. Es gab eine mögliche Identifizierung, allerdings wurde uns der Zugang verweigert." McGee schaltete sich wieder ein. „Die Akte wurde durch die CIA versiegelt. Gibbs hat versucht, über seinen Kontakt zur CIA etwas zu erfahren, aber keine Antwort bekommen. Ich schicke Ihnen unsere Ergebnisse gerade zu. Vielleicht haben Sie mehr Glück, Hetty."

Die kleine Frau sah zu Eric hinüber, der knapp nickte. „Ihre Daten sind angekommen, Agent McGee. Vielen Dank Ihnen und Ihren Kollegen für die Unterstützung. Wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden."

„Gern geschehen, Hetty." Abby lächelte wieder. „Wenn Sie das nächste Mal nach Washington kommen, gehen wir beide in den Club, von dem ich Ihnen bei unserem letzten Gespräch erzählt habe."

„Auf jeden Fall, Miss Sciuto. Ich freue mich schon darauf." Hetty lächelte zurück und machte Eric dann ein kurzes Zeichen. Die Verbindung wurde beendet.

„Miss Jones, Mr. Beale, sehen Sie die Daten durch, die wir bekommen haben und geben Sie alle Information zu dem Teilabdruck und der versiegelten Akte an mich weiter. Ich kümmere mich dann darum." Dann wandte sich Hetty an die übrigen Teammitglieder. „Sie machen weiter, wie bisher. Mr. Callen, Sie werden, genau wie Mr. Deeks, bis auf weiteres Innendienst machen. Ich lasse Sie erst nach Freigabe unseres Arztes wieder auf die Straße."

Die beiden Männer rollten mit den Augen, verkniffen sich aber jede Bemerkung. Protest hätte keinen Erfolg gehabt.

Zurück im Bürobereich wurde Callen, Sam und Ray auf den neusten Stand der Dinge gebracht. Nach dem Austausch von Neuigkeiten, kam Joann zu ihrem aktuellen Fall zurück.

„Okay, dann verteilen wir jetzt die Aufgaben. G und Marty, da Ihr hier bleiben müsst, übernehmt Ihr die Recherche, denn Nell und Eric sind zur Zeit mit anderen Aufgaben beschäftigt. Sam und Mike, Ihr sprecht mit den Zeugen. Kensi und Nate, Ihr geht zum Tatort. Ray und ich reden mit den Arbeitgebern." Niemand erhob sich. „Los, Leute, macht schon. Wir haben eine Menge Arbeit auf dem Tisch." Misstrauisch sah Joann ihre Kollegen an. „Passt Euch die Einteilung nicht?"

Um Sams Mundwinkel lag ein leichtes Zucken. „G ist wieder da. Es ist seine Aufgabe, die Arbeit zu verteilen."

„Oh." Joann war sprachlos. Nach Sams und Rays Aufbruch hatte niemand in Frage gestellt, dass sie die Teamleitung übernommen hatte. Da Callen noch nicht voll einsatzfähig war und er und Sam von diesem Fall soeben erst gehört hatten, war Joann in dieser Rolle geblieben. Sie schluckte hart, nickte dann aber. „Sicher. G?"

Ausdruckslos musterte Callen Joann. Schließlich konnte er sich das Grinsen nicht länger verkneifen. „Alles in Ordnung, Jo. Das ist Dein Fall, Du hast die Leitung."

Joanns Augen begannen zu funkeln. Kurz blitzte Wut darin auf, doch dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Ihr habt G gehört. Worauf wartet Ihr noch?" Auch wenn die Wut aus ihren Augen verschwunden waren, das Funkeln war immer noch darin.

„Ich warte am Wagen auf Dich." Ray stand auf. Die anderen taten es ihm nach.

„Hier." Joann warf ihm die Autoschlüssel zu. „Ich brauche nur eine Minute." Sie wartete, bis alle gegangen waren und sah dann Deeks auffordernd an.

„Ich geh mir mal 'nen Kaffee holen…" Deeks sah die beiden an und verdrückte sich schnell.

Abwartend sah Callen seine Freundin an. „Gibt's ein Problem?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Hängt von Dir ab."

Callen seufzte. „Jo, Sam und ich hatten nicht die Absicht, Dir diesen Fall wegzunehmen. Wir wollten Dich nur ein wenig auf den Arm nehmen. Du betreust ihn, seit dem er auf Deinem Tisch gelandet ist. Und das, wie immer, gut." Callen wurde nachdenklich. „Hast Du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, ein eigenes Team zu haben? Ich weiß, dass Du eine gute Teamleiterin bist."

Joanns Miene wurde ausdruckslos, auch das Funkeln verschwand aus ihren Augen. „Nein. Ray wartet. Bis später."

Kopfschüttelnd sah Callen seiner Freundin hinterher. „Frauen!"

„Das kannst Du laut sagen." Deeks war wieder aufgetaucht und grinste. „Das war ganz schön fies von Euch."

Callen erwiderte das Grinsen. „Wir konnten einfach nicht widerstehen, als Jo uns diese perfekte Steilvorlage geliefert hat."

Die Männer lachten.

…

Hetty legte den Hörer auf. Sie hatte die Daten aus Washington durchgesehen und dann begonnen, eine Menge Telefongespräch zu führen. Jetzt packte sie ihre Handtasche und verließ unbemerkt das Büro.

…

„Sieh Dir diesen Algorithmus an! Da weiß jemand genau, was er tut!"

Erics Begeisterung irritierte Nell.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir demjenigen unsere ganzen Probleme verdanken? Beinahe wären Deeks und Callen gestorben!"

„Ich weiß ja, aber…" Eric unterbrach sich, als er Nells Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Kannst Du mir hierbei helfen?"

Ausführlich erklärte Eric sein Problem und befand sich bald in einer temperamentvollen Diskussion mit Nell.

…

Abwartend saß Hetty auf der Parkbank. Sie schien ihre Umgebung nicht wahrzunehmen, was aber nicht den Tatsachen entsprach. Tatsächlich bekam sie jede Kleinigkeit mit: die vorbeifahrenden Autos, die spielenden Kinder, das picknickende Pärchen, die Inlineskater, die Studenten mit den Laptops. Sie sah auch den einzelnen Mann, der langsam den Weg heran schlenderte und sich schließlich neben sie setzte.

„Es ist lange her, Hetty."

„Vielleicht nicht lange genug, Isaac."

Der Mann lachte leise. „Ja, vielleicht."

Für einen Augenblick saßen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander, hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Schließlich räusperte sich Isaac.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Hetty?"

„Einer unserer gemeinsamen alten ‚Freunde' verursacht ein paar Probleme." Hetty wartete ab.

„Welcher ‚Freund'? Und welche Probleme?"

Sehr vorsichtig beschrieb Hetty, was sich in den letzten Wochen ereignet hatte. „Es kommen einige in Frage. Daher brauche ich Ihre Hilfe, Isaac."

„Ich verstehe." Isaac sah nachdenklich vor sich hin. Schließlich nickte er leicht. „Ich rufe Sie an, Hetty." Dann stand er auf und schlenderte langsam von dannen.

…

„Na, hast Du das vermisst, Ray?" Joann grinste ihren Partner an.

„Was meinst Du? Sturköpfe, die keine Auskunft geben wollen? Blinde Zeugen? Geschwätzige Zeugen, die nichts zu sagen haben?" Ray rollte mit den Augen, konnte aber dann sein Grinsen nicht länger unterdrücken.

Joann lachte. „Du hast die Bürokratie und den Papierkram vergessen."

„Davon habe ich echt die Schnauze voll." Deeks mischte sich genervt ein. „Ich versuche seit geschlagenen drei Stunden jemanden ans Telefon zu bekommen, der mir Auskünfte zu einer älteren Akte geben kann. Man stellt mich in die Warteschleife, ich werde verbunden und weiterverbunden und wieder in die Warteschleife gestellt. Dann habe ich endlich jemand an der Strippe, der mir Auskunft geben könnte und ich bekomme keine. Weil ich angeblich nicht berechtigt bin, diese Auskunft zu erhalten!" Deeks war ernsthaft sauer. Schlimm genug, dass er zum Innendienst verurteilt worden war. Aber das er sich jetzt auch noch mit der Bürokratie herumärgern musste, gab ihm den Rest. „Was glauben die, mit wem sie es zu tun haben? Ich bin doch nicht irgendwer, ich arbeite beim NCIS!"

Joann warf Callen einen fragenden Blick zu. Aber bevor er ihr etwas sagen konnte, schimpfte Deeks weiter.

„Also habe ich beschlossen, Hetty einzuschalten. Aber nein, Hetty ist gar nicht da! Sie hat mal wieder, ohne Bescheid zu sagen, das Hauptquartier verlassen!"

Joann sah erneut zu Callen hin, der nur sachte den Kopf schüttelte. „Okay, Marty, hör auf zu meckern. Ich kümmere mich sofort darum." Joann machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung. „Gib mir die Unterlagen. Und Du machst Pause. Sofort."

Immer noch schimpfend legte Deeks den Vorgang auf Joanns Schreibtisch und verschwand. Ray hatte sich bei der ganzen Tirade nur mühsam ein Lachen verkniffen. Bevor er jedoch damit herausplatzen konnte, bremste Joann ihn.

„Geh ihm nach und sieh zu, dass er keinen Unsinn macht." Ray sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Okay, nicht mehr Unsinn als sonst auch."

Jetzt lachte Ray doch und ging hinter Deeks her. Joann wandte sich sofort Callen zu.

„Hetty?"

„Keine Ahnung. Deeks hat Recht, sie war plötzlich weg." Callen sah nicht zufrieden aus. „Ich habe nicht aufgepasst."

„G, wenn Hetty alleine losziehen will, kann niemand sie daran hindern. Auch Du nicht. Wahrscheinlich trifft sie sich mit einem ihrer alten Kontakte. Da will sie niemanden von uns bei haben." Joann seufzte. „Ich weiß, sie sollte nicht ohne Rückendeckung losziehen. Aber macht nicht jeder von uns das hin und wieder? Obwohl wir es besser wissen?"

„Ja, Du hast Recht. Aber ich hätte trotzdem besser aufpassen müssen, Jo."

„Ein Sack Flöhe zu hüten ist leichter, als auf Hetty aufzupassen!" Joann lachte, dann griff sie nach Deeks' Unterlagen. „Kannst Du mir hierzu etwas sagen?"

…

Als Deeks und Ray zurückkamen, war der Bürobereich voll. Die übrigen Teammitglieder waren von ihrem Außendienst zurück. Joann hing am Telefon, ihr Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde rote Farbe.

„Sie geben mir jetzt umgehend Ihren Vorgesetzten oder ich schicke Ihnen einen Trupp Marines vorbei. Die nehmen Ihren Laden auseinander! Und wagen Sie es ja nicht, mich in die Warteschleife zu stellen!" Joann lauschte kurz, dann nickte sie zufrieden. „Specialagent MacKenzie vom NCIS. Mein Mitarbeiter hat den ganzen Vormittag versucht, Auskünfte von Ihnen zu bekommen. Sie waren nicht sehr hilfsbereit, jetzt dürfen Sie die Konsequenzen tragen."

Gespannt lauschten alle Joanns Gespräch. So nach und nach erschien auf jedem Gesicht ein Grinsen. Joanns Art war unnachahmlich. Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Hetty war nicht zu übersehen. Sie bekam tatsächlich in kürzester Zeit die benötigten Informationen und die Zusicherung, dass die fehlenden Unterlagen umgehend per Bote an den NCIS geschickt werden würden. Am Ende des Gesprächs knallte Joann den Hörer auf die Gabel.

„Bürokraten!"

Schallendes Gelächter war die Antwort.

…

Genauso unbemerkt, wie sie verschwunden war, kehrte Hetty ins Büro zurück. Sie bekam den Rest des Telefonates mit und lächelte vor sich hin. Während Hetty sich eine Tasse Tee einschenkte, schmunzelte sie immer noch über Joanns resolute Art. Nachdenklich fragte sich Hetty, ob es Zeit wurde, Joann MacKenzie ein eigenes Team zu geben. Die Agentin hatte oft genug gezeigt, dass sie in der Lage war, ein Team zu führen. Inzwischen hatte sie mit Ray einen Partner an ihrer Seite, der sie hervorragend unterstützte. Bevor sich Hetty jedoch weitere Gedanken machen konnte, klingelte ihr Handy. Sie warf einen Blick auf das Display.

„Isaac. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, so schnell von Ihnen zu hören."

Der Mann seufzte. „Sie haben sich da einen interessanten Gegner ausgesucht, Hetty, mit interessanten Freunden." Als darauf keine Reaktion kam, seufzte Isaac erneut. „Flynn Mason." Bevor Hetty etwas sagen konnte, wurde das Gespräch beendet.


	8. Kapitel 8 - Keine Zeit für Pausen

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 8 - Keine Zeit für Pausen**

Flynn Mason. Nachdenklich sah Hetty vor sich hin. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, diesen Namen je wieder zu hören. Er war ein Geist aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Ihn als ‚interessant' zu bezeichnen, war eine große Untertreibung. Der Mann war gefährlich und umgab sich immer mit gefährlichen Freunden oder Partnern. Hetty sah zum Bürobereich hinüber. Dort neckten sich die Kollegen fleißig und lachten gemeinsam. Für einen Moment vergaß Hetty ihre Besorgnis und war nur erleichtert, dass aus dem Bürobereich endlich wieder Gelächter zu hören war. Die vergangenen Wochen war es dort unangenehm still gewesen. Seufzend erhob sich Hetty. Nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde, entdeckte sie Nell in der Technikerecke.

„Miss Jones, ich möchte, dass Sie jemanden für mich überprüfen." Hetty hielt Nell eine Akte hin.

„Sicher, Hetty." Aufmerksam studierte Nell den Inhalt der Akte. Dann blickte sie Hetty an. „Das ist er?"

„Wahrscheinlich, Miss Jones. Sein Sie sehr, sehr vorsichtig. Er darf die Nachforschungen nicht bemerken. Und auch sonst niemand."

Nachdenklich sah Nell ihre Chefin an. Dann nickte sie. „Selbstverständlich."

…

Eric hatte nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war. Stöhnend streckte er sich und beschloss, dass es Zeit für einen Kaffee war. Erst als Eric aus der Ops raus war, wurde ihm klar, dass es ziemlich spät sein musste. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war weit nach Mitternacht. Einen Moment verweilte Eric an der Balustrade und warf einen Blick durch den großen Raum. Nur in der Technikerecke brannte Licht, alles andere war unbeleuchtet. Kein Wunder, um diese Zeit waren nur die Kollegen der Nachtschicht im Hauptquartier. Langsam ging Eric nach unten.

„Nell? Was machst Du so spät noch hier?"

„Das könnte ich Dich auch fragen." Nell klappte ihren Laptop zu, ihre Miene war ausdruckslos.

Eric war verwirrt. „Ich arbeite mich immer noch durch die Ergebnisse von Abby und McGee. Eigentlich wolltest Du mir dabei helfen." Die Verwirrung wich leichter Verärgerung. „Kann ich noch mit Deiner Hilfe rechnen?"

„Natürlich, sobald ich mit meiner Arbeit fertig bin." Nell ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Scharf musterte Eric seine Kollegin. „Ich habe meine Arbeit erledigt und mich dann um die Daten aus Washington gekümmert. Was machst Du?"

„Nur meine Arbeit."

Kopfschüttelnd ließ Eric seine Kollegin stehen und ging zur Kaffeemaschinen. Wenn Nell einen Spezialjob für Hetty erledigte, benahm sie sich immer sehr seltsam. Eigentlich sollte Eric daran gewöhnt sein, aber es irritierte ihn trotzdem jedes Mal.

„Frauen!"

Eric verschwand wieder in der Ops.

Nell sah ihm hinterher. Manchmal war es nicht leicht, Sonderaufträge für Hetty zu erledigen. Sie schufen eine gewisse Distanz zu ihren Kollegen. In diesem Fall hätte sie Eric gerne um Unterstützung gebeten. Die Recherche gestaltete sich schwierig und Eric wäre eine große Hilfe gewesen. Leise seufzend öffnete Nell ihren Laptop wieder und machte weiter.

…

Die Nacht war kurz gewesen und die meisten Teammitglieder waren nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen. Dementsprechend mager fielen die Gespräche aus. Lediglich Callen zeigte keine Anzeichen von Schlafmangel und war als erster im Hauptquartier angekommen. Er saß mit einer Tasse Tee auf der Couch und las Zeitung. Allerdings hatte er ein Herz für seine Kollegen gehabt und Kaffee aufgesetzt. Mit einem Stoßseufzer der Erleichterung goss sich Joann eine Tasse ein. Dann musste sie eilig zur Seite springen, um Kensi und Deeks aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die beiden stürzten sich auf den Kaffee und die Donuts, als wären sie am verhungern und am verdursten. Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie sich neben Callen.

„Immer diese Kinder…" Joann legte ihren Kopf auf die Rückenlehne der Couch und schloss die Augen.

Callen lachte leise. „Wie viel Kaffee hast Du schon intus?"

„Keinen, G. Zum Frühstück hatte ich Tee." Joann öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Callen durchdringend an. „Wenn Du zu Hause gewesen wärst, wüsstest Du das."

„Hast Du es vergessen? Ich hatte heute morgen einen Termin beim Arzt. Wegen meiner Dienstfähigkeit."

„Oh, nein! Das habe ich tatsächlich! G, tut mir schrecklich leid!" Joann war ernsthaft bestürzt. Wie konnte sie diesen wichtigen Termin nur vergessen? „Was hat der Arzt gesagt?"

Callen verzog das Gesicht. „Seiner Meinung bin ich noch nicht so weit. Er schickt Hetty einen entsprechenden Bericht."

„Mist! Und was jetzt?"

„Abwarten, was Hetty sagt. Vielleicht lässt sie mich Innendienst machen, wie Deeks." Callen zog eine Grimasse. „Vielleicht sollte ich besser zu Hause bleiben."

Joann schnaubte ungläubig. „Und was willst Du da? Du hältst es doch keine fünf Minuten dort aus, mit dem Wissen, was hier los ist." Joanns Mundwinkel zuckten. „Es tut Dir bestimmt gut, ein bisschen Zeit mit Deeks zu verbringen." Aus dem Zucken wurde ein breites Grinsen. „Vielleicht bringst Du ihm noch etwas bei. Oder er Dir."

Nur mühsam bewahrte Callen eine ausdruckslose Miene. Joann griff nach seiner Hand.

„G, es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich den Termin vergessen habe. Das ist unverzeihlich."

Sanft drückte er ihre Hand. „Du hast eine Menge durchgemacht und hattest viel um die Ohren. Es ist in Ordnung." Callen lächelte sie liebevoll an. „Ich hätte Dich heute früh ja auch wecken können, Jo, damit Du mitgehst. Aber ich fand es wichtiger, dass Du noch ein bisschen schläfst. Es ist alles okay."

Joann erwiderte den Händedruck und seufzte leise. Dann trank sie in kleinen Schlucken ihren Kaffee und lauschte der Diskussion zwischen Kensi und Deeks. Callen widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung. Ein paar Minuten später trafen auch Sam und Ray an. Die gemeinsame Rettung von Callen hatte ihre Beziehung stark verändert. Sam sah in Ray jetzt einen gleichwertigen Kollegen, dem lediglich die jahrelange Berufserfahrung fehlte. Die Veränderung hatte Joann sehr erleichtert, da sie die Zusammenarbeit im Team deutlich verbesserte. Ray gesellte sich zu Kensi und Deeks, was deren Streitgespräch ein Ende setzte. Sam kam zu ihnen hinüber.

„Was hat der Arzt gesagt, G?"

Callen ließ die Zeitung ein Stück sinken, sah Sam kurz an und vertiefte sich dann wieder in die Zeitung.

„Oh, so schlecht?" Sam gab nicht nach.

Seufzend stand Joann auf und überließ Sam ihren Platz. Ihren Gedanken nachhängend füllte sie sich Kaffee nach.

„Ja! Ich bin der Größte!"

Joann zuckte bei diesem lautstarken Ausruf zusammen und goss den Kaffee auf die Anrichte statt in ihre Tasse. Kensi verschluckte sich an ihrem Frühstücksburrito und rang keuchend nach Luft. Ray und Deeks unterbrachen ihr Gespräch. Alle vier sahen verblüfft zur Empore hinauf. Lediglich Sam und Callen ließen sich nicht stören.

„Was soll dieser Lärm?" Hetty trat aus ihrem Büro und sah sich um.

Nell trat aus der Technikerecke. Sie hatte dunkle Ränder unter den roten Augen und ihr sonst so sorgfältig frisiertes Haar sah aus wie ein Rattennest. „Das war Eric. Er scheint irgendetwas in den Daten von Abby und McGee gefunden zu haben."

„Und wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus, Miss Jones? Haben Sie etwas gefunden?"

Nell nickte. „Einiges, aber nicht so viel, wie ich gehofft hatte. Mason hat sehr mächtige Partner. Ein alter Bekannter von uns ist auch dabei."

Die Analystin reichte Hetty eine Akte. Als sie den bekannten Namen las, warf Hetty ihrer Mitarbeiterin einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Sind Sie sich da absolut sicher, Nell?"

„Ja, ohne jeden Zweifel. Ich habe es mehrfach überprüft."

Hetty nickte und ging dann nach oben zur Ops.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten mal nachsehen, was Eric so in Aufruhr versetzt hat." Joann hatte den Kaffee aufgewischt und folgte Hetty mit ihrem Blick. „Ich habe das Gefühl, da geschieht etwas Wichtiges." Joann ließ ihre Kaffeetasse stehen und ging zur Ops.

Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel erhoben sie die übrigen Teammitglieder und folgten den beiden Frauen.

…

„Was soll dieser Aufstand, Mr. Beale?" Normalerweise war Hetty sehr geduldig mit Eric, aber jetzt wirkte sie leicht gereizt. „Wir hatten das Thema mit überlauten Äußerungen bereits geklärt." Dabei warf sie Joann einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Ich weiß, wo unser Gegner ist!"

Mit diesem Ausruf hatte Eric umgehend die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.

„Wo? Und weißt Du auch, wer es ist?" Callen trat an Eric heran.

„Nein, keine Ahnung, um wen es sich handelt. Aber auf Grund der Daten von Abby und McGee und unseren eigenen, konnte ich den Ort herausfinden, der Ursprung und Ziel der Daten war. Es ist eine kleine Ranch bei Leona Valley." Breit grinsend ließ Eric eine Karte auf einem der kleineren Monitore erscheinen. „Dort ist die Ranch. Ich erwarte jeden Moment Satellitenbilder. Dann kann ich Euch mehr zeigen."

„Was genau haben Sie herausgefunden, Mr. Beale?"

„Die Daten aus Washington haben das Puzzlestück enthalten, was uns gefehlt hat. So konnte ich der Datenspur folgen. Der Stromverbrauch auf der Ranch ist ungewöhnlich hoch, obwohl es dort keinen aktiven Betrieb mehr gibt. Ich versuche immer noch, herauszufinden, wem die Ranch gehört. Offiziell ist es eine Holding, aber wer dahinter steckt, weiß ich noch nicht. Es sind einfach zu viele Scheinfirmen."

Nell warf Hetty einen fragenden Blick zu, die daraufhin kurz nickte.

„Ich denke, da kann ich weiter helfen. Hinter der Holding und den ganzen Scheinfirmen steck Flynn Mason, ein Verbrecher enormen Ausmaßes. Ursprünglich war er bei der CIA. Aber nachdem er seinen Job benutzt hat, um mit Waffen, Drogen und gestohlenen Gütern zu handeln, wurde er gefeuert. Mason ist untergetaucht, bevor er vor Gericht gestellt werden konnte. Er hat sein Ding trotzdem durchgezogen und ist dabei reich geworden. Bis Hetty ihn erwischt hat. Sein Vermögen wurde konfisziert und er kam lange ins Gefängnis. Nachdem er entlassen wurde, hat sich seine Spur für ein paar Jahre verloren. Dann tauchte er wie Phönix aus der Asche wieder auf, an der Seite von ein paar mächtige Gestalten aus der Unterwelt. Eine davon kennen wir. Walter van Pietso."

„In wie weit ist van Pietso an unseren Problemen beteiligt?" Gewohnt ausdruckslos hatte Callen Nells Vortrag gelauscht.

„Er hat Mason das Startkapital für neue Geschäfte gegeben. Außerdem hat er ihm den ein oder anderen Kontakt beschafft. Unter anderem den Hacker, der sich bei uns eingeschlichen hat. Dafür besorgt ihm Mason Kunden und vermittelt Geschäfte." Nell sah Callen jetzt direkt in die Augen. „Es waren van Pietsos Kontakte, die Dir das Leben so schwer gemacht haben. Und Mason hat immer noch Verbindungen zur CIA. So konnte er Dir den Sender unterschieben."

Callen nickte. „Was ist mit dem FBI und dem L.A.P.D.?"

Nell zuckte mit den Schultern. „Überall sind Menschen käuflich. Mason und van Pietso haben genug Kontakte, um auch über Umwege in alle Behörden zu kommen, in die sie wollen. Ich muss noch einigen Spuren folgen, um alles herauszufinden. Das wird…"

„Da sind die Sattelitenaufnahmen! Wir können die Ranch jetzt sehen!" Eric unterbrach Nell und legte die Aufnahmen auf den großen Monitor.

Sofort wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller dorthin.

„Sieht nach einer ganz normalen Ranch aus." Sam deutete auf die Gebäude. „Das Haupthaus, eine Scheune, das könnte ein Pferdestall sein. Hier, das sind wahrscheinlich kleine Wohnhäuser für die Angestellten. Nur ein Fahrzeug. Zumindest aus dieser Perspektive wirkt das Ganze harmlos."

„Zeig uns mal die Thermografieaufnahme, Eric."

„Sofort, Callen."

Joann trat einen Schritt näher an den Monitor. „Das sieht aber interessant aus…" Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie sich die Aufnahmen an.

Ray trat neben sie. „Sieht nicht aus, als wären im Pferdestall Pferde. Das scheinen mir eher Autos zu sein. Es sei denn, Pferde sind neuerdings eckig."

„Ja, und sieh mal hier. Die Scheune zeigt überhaupt keine Wärmesignatur. Sie muss extrem isoliert sein."

„Warum sollte man eine Scheune isolieren, Joann?" Deeks war erstaunt. Auch wenn er in der Stadt aufgewachsen war, schien ihm die Isolierung einer Scheune unsinnig.

„Um etwas zu verstecken." Callen klang sehr sicher.

„Etwas, das Wärme oder Kälte abstrahlt." Sam trat neben Callen.

„Computer. Bei der Datenmenge, die Mason verarbeiten musste, brauchte er mehr als ein Notebook. Dazu ist einiges an Rechnerkapazität notwendig. Dort könnte ein kleines Rechenzentrum verborgen sein." Ray klang sehr überzeugt.

Eric nickte. „Ich denke, Ray hat Recht. Dazu passen ein paar Informationen, die ich ausgraben konnte. Vor einiger Zeit wurden Glasfaserkabel zur Nutzung des Hochgeschwindigkeitsinternet s zur Ranch verlegt. Das war ziemlich teuer und sehr aufwendig."

„Und im Zeitalter des kabellosen Internets doch eigentlich auch unnötig."

„Nein, Kensi. Kabellos ist leichter zu hacken. Und von der Ranch aus wäre kabellos nur per Satellit möglich. Das ist aber nicht annähernd so schnell wie die Glasfaserkabel. Für das, was Mason vorhatte, brauchte er auf jeden Fall eine schnelle Verbindung."

„Okay, Leute, kommen wir zum Punkt. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass Flynn Mason dort auf der Ranch ist. Also sollten wir uns auf den Weg dorthin machen. Wir brauchen wenigstens anderthalb Stunden." Deeks ging die Sache direkt an.

„Außerdem brauchen wir Unterstützung. Wir können nicht sicher sein, wie viele Menschen dort sind. Die Aufnahmen zeigen nur ein halbes Dutzend, aber es können auch mehr sein." Auch Kensi wollte unbedingt handeln.

„Eric, zeig uns das ganze Gelände. Als Thermoaufnahme, bitte."

„Sicher." Schnell kam der Computertechniker Joanns Aufforderung nach.

„Da sind Wachposten. Strategisch gut platziert. Das wird nicht einfach…" Nachdenklich sah Sam sich die neuen Aufnahmen an. „Schalte mal um auf Normalsicht, Eric."

„Schwieriges Gelände. Gut zu überwachen. Schwer, da ungesehen reinzukommen. Wahrscheinlich sind auch die Gebäude alle gut abgesichert. Sieht nicht so aus, als ob wir mit einem Überraschungsangriff erfolgreich sein könnten." Nachdenklich analysierte Callen die Lage. „Eric, kannst Du von hier aus auf Masons Computer zugreifen?"

„Das habe ich schon versucht. Er ist hervorragend abgesichert. Wenn ich einen schnellen Zugriff versuche, wird er ihn bemerken. Nur mit Zeit komme ich bei ihm rein. Und die haben wir vermutlich nicht, oder?"

Callen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Deeks und ich leben noch, Ray ist wieder Teil unseres Teams, Hetty ist immer noch Leiterin des OSP. Jeder einzelne Teil seines Plans ist gescheitert. Er wollte Hetty fertig machen, stattdessen sind wir ihm auf die Spur gekommen. Mason ist sicher klar, dass wir ihn bald finden werden. Möglicherweise ist er schon dabei, seine Zelte abzubrechen."

„Er wird sicher versuchen, so viele Daten wie möglich zu retten. Wenn er merkt, dass das nicht klappt, wird er alles löschen. Sobald Ihr bei ihm Alarm auslöst, ist alles weg."

Callen nickte. „Verstanden, Eric. Okay, Leute, wir müssen da rein. Schnell und lautlos. Unser Ziel ist es, Flynn Mason auszuschalten. Aber wir wollen auch so viele Daten wie möglich retten. Möglicherweise können wir damit ein paar von seinen ‚Geschäftspartnern' überführen." Dann wandte er sich an seine Vorgesetzte. „Hetty, wir brauchen mehr Leute und Helikopter."

„Natürlich, ich kümmere mich sofort darum." Hetty verließ die Ops und ging zu ihrem Büro.

„Und wir brauchen einen guten Angriffsplan. Jetzt."

Mit Hilfe der Sattelitenaufnahmen begann das Team seine Arbeit.


	9. Kapitel 9 - Zugriff Teil 1

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 9 - Zugriff Teil 1**

Mit Helikoptern waren die NCIS-Agenten in die Nähe der Ranch gebracht worden. Jetzt fand eine letzte, kurze, Einsatzbesprechung statt. Von diesem Treffpunkt aus würden die Agenten ihre jeweiligen Positionen zu Fuß erreichen müssen.

„Denkt daran, was wir besprochen haben. Flynn Mason ist unser erstes Ziel. Dann erst die Sicherung der Daten. Vergesst dabei nicht, auf Euch und Eure Partner zu achten. Unser Gegner ist nicht zu unterschätzen."

Callen sah aufmerksam in die Gesichter der ihn umgebenden Männer und Frauen. Hetty hatte ihm die Einsatzleitung übertragen und den Bericht des Arztes ignoriert. Bei diesem definitiv gefährlichem Einsatz war nicht nur sein Team dabei, sondern mehrere Einheiten des NCIS. Er hatte das Kommando, dass bedeutete, er war für mehr als nur sechs Leben verantwortlich. Callen konnte nur darauf vertrauen, dass alles gut ging.

„Alle bereit?" Ein allgemeines Nicken war die Antwort. „Gut, dann auf Eure Positionen."

…

Lautlos schlich sich Sam an einen der Wachtposten heran. Wie ein Geist erschien er hinter dem Mann, nahm ihn in den Würgegriff und innerhalb von nur wenigen Sekunden war der Mann ausgeschaltet. Gut verschnürt, seiner Waffen und Kommunikationsmittel entledigt, ließ Sam ihn zurück.

„Alles klar, wir können weiter."

Sam tauchte zwischen den Bäumen auf. Wortlos verständigte er sich mit Callen, bevor er wieder in der Vegetation verschwand. Callen machte seinen Kollegen ein Zeichen und folgte seinem Partner.

„Stampf nicht so durch die Gegend! Du klingst wie eine Herde Nashörner!" Kensi zischte ihren Partner böse an.

„Ich gehe so leise, wie es mir möglich ist! Für den Dschungelkampf bin ich nicht ausgebildet worden! Ich lebe und arbeite in der Stadt!"

Langsam hatte Deeks es satt, dass Kensi ihn ständig anmoserte. Nach diesem Einsatz würde er Kensi dazu zwingen, mit ihm zu reden. Deeks schüttelte den Kopf. Er bat seine Freundin, mit ihm zusammenzuleben, und sie stieß ihn weg.

„Haltet die Klappe, alle beide!" Callen funkelte seine beiden Kollegen an. „Klärt Eure Probleme nach diesem Einsatz, verstanden?"

Den Rest des Weges gaben die beiden Streithähne keinen Laut mehr von sich.

…

Nach und nach trafen die Meldungen der einzelnen Teams ein, dass sie ihre Stellungen erreicht hatten. Schließlich waren alle an den zugewiesenen Positionen und Callen gab den Befehl zum Zugriff.

Joann kauerte sich hinter die Ecke eines der kleineren Wohngebäude, Ray ging hinter einem davor geparkten Wagen in Deckung. Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Aus allen möglichen und unmöglichen Ecken wurde auf sie gefeuert. Die Kugeln flogen so dicht, als wäre es ein Hagelsturm. Joann hatte keine Chance, das Feuer zu erwidern. Jeder Versuch, aus der Deckung aufzutauchen, war lebensgefährlich. Über ihr Ohrmikro konnte Joann hören, dass es bei allen Agenten hart zur Sache ging. Die Sattelitenaufnahmen hatten eindeutig nicht alle anwesenden Personen gezeigt.

„Ray?…Ray, melde Dich! Was ist passiert?" Joann hatte den Schrei ihres Partners gehört. Als er nicht reagierte, lief sie trotz des Beschuss zu dem Wagen, hinter dem er sich versteckt hatte. Joann fühlte zwei Schläge im Rücken und stürzte zu Boden. Ihr blieb die Luft weg. Sehr langsam erhob Joann sich auf die Knie und kroch keuchend und nach Luft schnappend hinter den Wagen. Ray war nicht dort. „Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Ray, zum Teufel, was ist passiert? Wo bist Du?" Doch es kam keine Antwort von ihrem Partner.

Stattdessen tauchte einer der schwer bewaffneten Gegner hinter der Gebäudeecke auf, wo Joann sich vor wenigen Augenblicken noch befunden hatte, und legte auf sie an. Von diesem Moment an handelte Joann nur noch automatisch, ihr bewusstes Denken war wie ausgeschaltet. Sie ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen, riss ihr Gewehr hoch und schoss. Dann rollte Joann ein Stück weiter und verhinderte so, dass der Tote auf sie drauf fiel. Das Adrenalin floss durch Joanns Körper und ermöglichte ihr körperliche Höchstleistungen und blitzschnelle Reaktionen. Mit einem Ruck sprang sie auf und nahm den nächsten Angreifer unter Beschuss. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ließ Joann das Magazin aus dem Gewehr fallen und schob das nächste hinein. Sie rannte über den Hof in Richtung des Pferdestalls. Das war ihr und Rays nächstes Ziel gewesen.

„Ray, kannst Du mich hören? Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Dir! Halte durch!" Noch immer kam keine Antwort. Vage nahm Joann die Stimmen ihrer Teamkollegen in dem ganzen Durcheinander wahr. Sie hätte aber nicht sagen können, ob die Stimmen über ihr Ohrmikro kamen oder so zu hören waren.

…

„Wir brauchen hier sofort Verstärkung! Eric, Nell, habt Ihr mich gehört?" Während Callen seinem Partner den Rücken deckte, versuchte er, das Hauptquartier zu erreichen.

„Verstanden, Callen, die Verstärkung ist bereits unterwegs! Ihr müsst durchhalten!" Erics Stimme überschlug sich vor Sorge und Hektik.

…

„Deeks, hinter Dir!" Kensi wirbelte herum und schaffte es gerade noch, den Schützen auszuschalten.

Augenblicklich bekam Deeks die Gelegenheit, sich zu revanchieren. „Runter, Kensi!"

Ohne zu zögern kam sie der Aufforderung nach.

…

Als Joann am Pferdestall ankam, warf sie sich hinter einem Stapel Strohballen in Deckung. Sie hatte gehofft, dort Ray zu finden. Stattdessen fand Joann ein Ohrmikro auf dem Boden und hob es auf. Bevor sich Joann weiter nach Ray umsehen konnte, wurde sie schon wieder unter Beschuss genommen. Sie fühlte ein Zupfen am Bein, ließ sich davon aber nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. In den nächsten Minuten rannte sie von Deckung zu Deckung und schaltete dabei mehrere gegnerische Schützen aus. Immer wieder rief sie nach Ray. Als sie keine Munition mehr für ihr Gewehr hatte, schob Joann es auf ihren Rücken, griff zur Pistole und machte weiter. Sie war jetzt in einem absoluten Adrenalinrausch. Joann sprang über Hindernisse, rollte unter Beschuss hinweg und näherte sich dabei immer mehr der Scheune. Sie sah alles nur noch wie durch einen Tunnel, rief ständig nach Ray. Unablässig erwiderte sie das gegnerische Feuer.

„Jo, ich bin hier! Joann!"

Endlich entdeckte sie Ray. Er kauerte hinter einem Pferdeanhänger in der Nähe des großen Scheunentores. Durch eine Tür neben dem Tor wurde er von innen heraus beschossen. Joann spurtete zu ihm und ging dann ebenfalls in Deckung. „Was zum Teufel machst Du hier?"

„Ich habe hinter dem Wagen wie auf dem Präsentierteller gesessen und gemacht, dass ich da wegkam. Irgendwo unterwegs habe ich mein Ohrmikro verloren, deswegen konnte ich mich nicht melden!" Dann entdeckte er die beschädigte Weste. „Joann, Du wurdest getroffen! Bist Du verletzt?"

„Nein, die Weste hat gehalten. Hier!" Joann reichte ihm sein Ohrmikro. „Funktioniert es noch?"

„Ja, ich kann die anderen hören."

„Wir müssen da rein! Hast Du noch Gewehrmunition?"

Ray sah nach. „Ein volles Magazin und noch fünf Schuss in diesem." Er reichte Joann das volle Magazin, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Behalte es." Joann warf einen Blick zum Tor. „Bist Du soweit?" Ray nickte. „Dann los!"

In gebückter Haltung rannten sie auf die Tür zu.

…

Callen und Sam spurteten hinter einem der Fahrzeuge in Deckung. Sie wurden gleichzeitig aus drei Richtungen unter Feuer genommen.

„Eric, wo ist unsere Verstärkung! Wir gehen hier unter!" Callen verlor die Geduld. Seine Leute wurden hinter unzureichender Deckung vom Gegner festgenagelt. Immer öfter hörte er Meldungen über Verletzungen oder ausgehende Munition. Eigentlich sollte der NCIS dem Gegner überlegen sein, aber das war eindeutig nicht der Fall.

„Wir sind in sechzig Sekunden bei Ihnen, Agent Callen."

Die ruhige Stimme erkannte Callen sofort. „Agent Quinlan! Ich hoffe, Sie kommen mit genügend Leuten und Munitionsnachschub!"

„Wir haben alles, was Sie brauchen, Agent Callen. Halten Sie nur durch."

„Das werden wir." Callen sah kurz zu Sam hinüber. „Eric, wir brauchen auch Krankenwagen, sobald die Situation unter Kontrolle ist."

„Schon veranlasst, Callen."

…

Vorsichtig, sich ständig absichernd, traten Ray und Joann ein. Die Schützen waren spurlos verschwunden.

„Das ist eindeutig keine Scheune." Joann sah sich um.

Von außen hatte das Gebäude wie eine normale Scheune gewirkt. Von innen waren jedoch weder hölzerne Wände noch Stroh- oder Heuballen zu sehen. Stattdessen standen dort Doppelstockbetten, Spinde, Tische und Stühle. Es gab außerdem eine kleine Küchenzeile und eine Waffenkammer. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende waren Duschen und Toiletten und es gab eine mit einem Codeschloss gesicherte Tür. Dieser Bereich machte etwa drei Viertel der gesamten ‚Scheune' aus.

„Wenn die Anzahl der Betten den Männern auf diesem Grundstück entspricht, sind sie uns reichlich überlegen." Ray war ernsthaft besorgt.

„Und sie sind bestens bewaffnet." Ziemlich beeindruckt betrachtete Joann die Waffen. Es fehlten genug, um ihre Gegner nicht nur zahlenmäßig überlegen zu machen.

…

Mit Erleichterung hörte Callen das typische Flap-Flap der sich nähernden Helikopter. Agent Quinlan als Verstärkung war immer eine sichere Bank. Er und sein Team wussten genau, was sie taten. Obwohl Callens eigenes Team inzwischen mehrfach durch Quinlans Einheit unterstützt worden war, hatte er immer noch keine Ahnung, zu welchen Sicherheitskräften sie gehörten. Hetty gab dazu keine Auskunft, sondern lächelte lediglich geheimnisvoll. Und Agent Quinlan wechselte immer geschickt das Thema. Nicht, dass es wichtig gewesen wäre. Callen wusste, dass er sich auf Quinlan und sein Team genauso verlassen konnte, wie auf sein eigenes.

„Da kommt unsere Verstärkung." Auch Sam hatte die Helikopter bemerkt. „Wird auch Zeit. Unsere Leute sind festgenagelt hinter ihrer Deckung und ihnen geht die Munition aus." Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, ob wir jemals so schlecht vorbereitet in einen Einsatz gegangen sind."

Obwohl ihm die Kugeln um die Ohren flogen, grinste Callen. „Noch schlechter, Sam!"

Aus ihrer Deckung heraus beobachteten die beiden Agent die Ankunft ihrer Verstärkung. Als der Gegner begann, auf Quinlans Team zu schießen, gaben Sam und Callen ihre Deckung auf und lenkten das Feuer auf sich. So konnte die Verstärkung sicher landen.

Wenige Augenblicke später liefen die Männer in Zweierteams zu den in Bedrängnis geratenen NCIS-Agenten, unterstützen sie und verteilten Munition. Agent Quinlan tauchte in Begleitung von Agent Pratt bei Callen und Sam auf.

„Ich glaube, darauf warten Sie, Agent Callen." Quinlan reichte den beiden Munition. „Wo ist der Rest Ihres Teams?"

„Irgendwo in diesem Chaos, Agent Quinlan." Callen sah sich besorgt um. „Wir müssen die Situation schnell unter Kontrolle bekommen. Die Verletzen brauchen dringend Hilfe."

Gemeinsam besprachen sie das weitere Vorgehen.

…

Joann kontrollierte ihren Munitionsvorrat und warf dann einen überlegenden Blick auf die Waffenkammer. Sorgfältig betrachtete sie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Dann grinste sie.

„Eric, kannst Du mich hören?" Joann hörte lediglich ein Rauschen in ihrem Ohrmikro. „Verdammt, die Isolierung!" Joann ging zur Tür zurück. „Eric, kannst Du mich hören?"

„Du klingst verzerrt, aber es geht."

„Eric, ich brauche den Mastercode zu einem elektronischen Schloss." Joann gab ihm die Daten. Während sie auf Erics Antwort wartete, warf sie einen Blick nach draußen. „Ray, unsere Verstärkung ist da. Anscheinend wendet sich das Blatt zu unseren Gunsten."

„Wurde auch Zeit. Jo, wir müssen durch diese Tür."

Joann drehte sich zu ihrem Partner um. Ray stand vor der gesicherten Tür, die sich im hinteren Bereich befand. „Gib mir die Daten, Eric soll den Mastercode heraussuchen."

„Hier sind keine Daten. Dass Schloss ist absolut neutral. Ich könnte es knacken, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich damit vielleicht auslöse."

„Mach ein Foto. Vielleicht kann Eric damit etwas anfangen. Ach, und Du musst es von hier vorne schicken. Da drüben schirmt die Isolierung alles ab."

„Joann, ich habe Deine Daten." Eric rasselte den Mastercode herunter.

„Danke, Eric. Ray schickt Dir gleich ein Foto von einem weiterem Schloss. Wir brauchen entweder den Mastercode oder eine Möglichkeit, es zu knacken, ohne irgendwelche Fallen auszulösen."

„Ja, verstanden."

Während Ray auf Erics Antwort wartete, öffnete Joann das Schloss zur Waffenkammer. Schnell fand sie die richtige Munition und deckte sich ausgiebig damit ein. Sie nahm noch welche für Ray mit. Der stand inzwischen wieder an der einzigen Tür, die in den hinteren Teil der falschen Scheune.

„Hier." Joann reichte ihm die Munition. „Was sagt Eric?"

„Das es zu lange dauert, dieses Schloss zu identifizieren. Ich gehe das Risiko ein und knack es." Ray steckte die Munition ein, kniete sich hin und öffnete die Abdeckung. Ein kurzer Blick auf Joann bestätigte ihm, dass sie bereit war, dann machte er weiter. Die Tür ging auf und gab den Blick auf einen kleinen Raum frei, der an drei Seiten von Glaswänden begrenzt war. Durch sie konnte man in einen Serverraum sehen. Ihre Umgebung sichernd, trat Joann ein. Ray folgte ihr umgehend. Mit einem leisen Zischen schloss sich die Tür hinter den beiden.

„Eric?…G?…Kensi?…Hört mich irgendjemand da draußen?" Joann bekam keine Antwort, sie hatte auch nicht wirklich mit einer gerechnet. „Wir sind auf uns allein gestellt, Ray."

„Das ist nicht gut, Jo." Misstrauisch sah Ray durch die Scheiben. Mehrere Reihen von Servern standen in dem klimatisierten Raum. Was zwischen ihnen war, konnten die beiden Agenten nicht erkennen. Der einzige Zugang war eine Tür, direkt gegenüber von der, durch die sie gerade hereingekommen waren. Auch hier gab es ein Codeschloss.

„Ich weiß." Joann drehte sich zu der Tür um, die sich soeben geschlossen hatte. „Wie kommen wir hier wieder raus?"

„Auf die gleiche Weise wie rein. Ich knacke das Schloss auf dieser Seite." Ray drehte sich zur Glastür um. „Hier wird mir auch nichts anderes übrigbleiben. Allerdings sieht es ziemlich kompliziert aus."

Joann seufzte. Es würde Ärger geben, wenn sie und Ray ohne Verstärkung weitermachen würden. Verstärkung holen konnte aber bedeuten, dass vielleicht Mason entkommen und alle Daten vernichten würde. Bevor sie jedoch eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, hörte sie Geräusche auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Sofort zogen sich Joann und Ray soweit wie möglich zurück.

…

Das Feuergefecht war immer noch sehr heftig, aber inzwischen war der NCIS im Vorteil. Die Agenten drängten Masons Männer Stück für Stück zurück. Während Callen, Sam und Quinlan die Übersicht bewahrten und ihre Leute dirigierten, waren Kensi, Deeks und zwei weitere Agenten zum großen Ranchhaus vorgedrungen.

Deeks und Kensi warteten am Vordereingang, während die Kollegen sich zur Hintertür begaben.

„Bereit!" Die beiden Agenten hatten ihr Ziel erreicht.

„Auf mein Zeichen. Drei, zwei, eins!"

Kensi betrat das Haus als erste, Deeks direkt hinter ihr. Nach einem Moment hatten sich ihre Augen an das dort herrschende Dämmerlicht gewöhnt. Kensi machte Deeks Zeichen, der zur Antwort nickte. Sie hatten etwa die Hälfte der großen Eingangshalle durchquert, als das Feuer wieder auf sie eröffnet wurde. Hastig gingen sie in Deckung.

„Hast Du gesehen, wo der Schütze ist, Kensi?"

„Nein, keine Ahnung!" Kensi tauchte noch ein Stück tiefer in die Deckung, als die Kugeln nur knapp an ihr vorbeiflogen.

Dieser Moment reichte Deeks. Er hatte den Schützen ausgemacht und schaffte es, ihn auszuschalten.

„Los, Deeks, weiter!" Ohne sich nach ihrem Partner umzudrehen, drang Kensi weiter in das Ranchhaus vor.

…

Vollkommen unerwartet waren Explosionen zu hören. Aufgeschreckt sahen sich Callen und Sam um.

„Dort!"

Agent Pratt hatte den Ort als erster entdeckt. Mehrere kleine Gebäude waren in die Luft geflogen.

Wieder gab es eine Explosion, diesmal ganz in ihrer Nähe. Sofort gingen die vier Männer in Deckung. Sie hörten Schreie und rochen dann Rauch. Einen Teil der Schreie nahmen sie über die Ohrmikros wahr.

„Das sind Leute von uns!" Sam hatte die Stimmen erkannt.

„Habe ich mitbekommen. Los, aber seid um Himmelswillen vorsichtig!" Callen gab den Männern ein Zeichen und die vier Agenten liefen los.

Auf dem Gelände war die Hölle los: Flammen, Rauch, schreiende Menschen. Die Agenten sahen sich um, versuchten herauszufinden, wo ihre Kollegen waren.

„Da drüben!" Pratt lief los, er hatte eine leblose Person mit NCIS-Schutzweste entdeckt.

Die anderen folgten ihm sofort. Während Agent Pratt sich um den Mann kümmerte, sicherten Callen und Quinlan die Umgebung. Sam sah sich nach weiteren Opfern um.

„Wie geht es ihm, Pratt?"

„Er ist bewusstlos, Agent Callen. Ich sehe keine gravierenden Verletzungen, aber er hat eine Platzwunde am Kopf."

„Okay, bringen Sie ihn in Sicherheit. Wir sehen uns weiter um. Irgendwo muss sein Partner sein."

„Sir?" Pratt sah seinen Vorgesetzten fragend an. Quinlan nickte kurz und Pratt verschwand.

Callen, Sam und Quinlan machten sich auf die Suche. Nach einigen Metern entdeckte sie den vermissten Kollegen. Er war bei Bewusstsein, klemmte aber unter den Trümmern eines der Gebäude fest.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen, wir holen Sie jetzt hier raus."

„Mein Partner, was ist mit Paul?" Der Mann hustete heftig.

„Wir haben ihn gefunden. Er wird gerade in Sicherheit gebracht. Können Sie sich bewegen?"

„Ich kann meine Beine fühlen. Eines kann ich bewegen, das andere schmerzt höllisch. Aber ich stecke feste. Die Trümmer sind zu schwer, alleine komme ich nicht raus."

„In Ordnung." Callen sah sich um und entdeckte den Rest eines Balkens. Er und Sam setzten ihn als Hebel an. Nach mehreren Versuchen konnte die beiden die Trümmer so weit anheben, dass Agent Quinlan den Verletzten herausziehen konnte. Sie halfen ihm hoch. „Können Sie laufen?"

Ihr Kollege versuchte vergeblich, ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Er konnte das verletzte Bein nicht belasten. „Nicht ohne Hilfe."

„Wo haben Sie Ihre Waffe?" Sam hatte entdeckt, dass sein Holster leer war.

Der Agent sah an sich hinunter. „Ich muss sie bei der Explosion verloren haben."

Alle sahen sich um. Sam fand die Waffe bei den Trümmern, überprüfte sie und reichte sie anschließend seinem Kollegen.

„Quinlan, bringen Sie ihn in Sicherheit? Wir sehen uns nach weiteren Verletzten um."

„Schon unterwegs. Passen Sie auf sich auf."

…

Angespannt sah Joann auf die Tür, die sich mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete.

„Mike! Nate!" Für einen kurzen Moment gestattete sich Joann, erleichtert zu sein. Dann funkelte sie die beiden Agenten an. „Ihr spinnt wohl, Euch so an uns heranzuschleichen! Wir hätten Euch erschießen können! Was mach Ihr überhaupt hier?"

Renko grinste. Ihm war klar, dass Joann ihre Erleichterung hinter den grantigen Worten verbarg. „Eric hat uns gesagt, wohin Ihr beide gegangen seid. Er dachte, Ihr könntet Unterstützung brauchen."

Nate stellte einen Stuhl in die Tür, damit sich diese nicht wieder schließen konnte. „Wir können später diskutieren." Nate deutete auf den Serverraum. „Habt Ihr das Schloss schon geknackt?"

„Nein, soweit sind wir noch nicht gekommen." Ray sah seine Kollegen an. „Es ist deutlich komplizierter. Das macht die Sache mühsam und zeitraubend."

„Da kann ich Abhilfe schaffen." Renko trug einen Rucksack bei sich, in dem er jetzt kramte. „Quinlans Leute hatten ein paar nette kleine Spielereien dabei." Er hielt Sprengstoff und Sprengkapseln in der Hand. „Wir sprengen die Tür auf."

„Ray, was denkst Du?" Joann war sich nicht sicher, wie sich eine Sprengladung auf die Server auswirken würde.

„Kannst Du sie so klein machen, dass wirklich nur die Tür geöffnet wird?"

Renko nicke. „Sicher."

Schnell bereitete er die kleine Sprengung vor und präparierte die Tür. Dann gingen alle in Deckung.

…

Kensi ging vorsichtig um die Ecke, das zweietagige Haus war ziemlich groß. Sie war extrem angespannt. Man versuchte mit allen Mitteln, sie und ihre Kollegen aufzuhalten. Anscheinend sollte sie einen bestimmten Teil des Hauses nicht erreichen. Ihre Gegner gingen dafür jedes Risiko ein. Bisher hatten sie den Grund dafür noch nicht finden können.

„Kensi!" Deeks deutete auf die Tür direkt vor ihm. „In Erics Gebäudeplan war hier keine Tür." Seine Stimme war leise.

„Bist Du sicher?"

Deeks nickte. Er hielt sein Smartphone in der Hand und ließ Kensi einen Blick darauf werfen.

Sie musterte den Gebäudeplan. „Okay, und wohin führt die Tür?"

„Keine Ahnung, sie ist schließlich nicht da!" Deeks innere Anspannung bahnte sich ihren Weg nach außen.

…

„Gut gemacht!" Anerkennend nickte Joann ihrem Kollegen zu. Die Tür zum Serverraum stand offen und der einzige Kollateralschaden war eine gesprungene Scheibe.

Vorsichtig aber zügig kontrollierten die vier Agenten die Gänge zwischen den Servern. Bevor sie die letzte Reihe erreichten, wurde auf sie geschossen. Hastig gingen sie zwischen den Servern in Deckung. Joann gab ihren Kollegen Zeichen, die bestätigend nickten. Die Agenten verteilen sich und bewegten sich zielstrebig auf die Rückseite des Raumes zu. Sie wurden aus zwei Richtungen beschossen.

„Ray, jetzt!"

Joann warf sich nach vorne, rutschte ein Stück über den Boden und hatte freie Sicht auf einen der Schützen. Ihre Treffer schleuderten den Mann gegen die Wand, an der er herunterrutschte. Ray hatte mit einem ähnlichen Manöver den zweiten Mann ausgeschaltet. Sofort tauchten Nate und Renko auf und entwaffneten ihre Gegner. Beide waren nicht tot, dafür hatten deren Westen gesorgt.

„Du siehst eindeutig zu viele schlechte Actionfilme." Nate sah Joann kopfschüttelnd an. Dann wandte er sich an Ray. „Du hast eine Menge von Jo gelernt, aber Du musst Dir wirklich nicht alles, was sie sagt und macht, zum Vorbild nehmen."

Ray grinste bloß. „Es hat funktioniert, nur das zählt."

Renko und Nate sahen sich an und stöhnten unisono auf. Bevor einer von beiden dazu noch etwas sagen konnte, gab Joann Anweisungen.

„Nate, Renko, geht zum Ausgang und kontaktiert Eric. Ich will wissen, was wir machen müssen, um die Daten zu sichern. Ray, wir beide sehen uns hier mal näher um. Oh und Jungs, nehmt doch bitte diese beiden ‚Herren' mit, ja? Danke."

…

„Eric, Nell, hat irgendjemand Mason entdeckt?"

„Nein, Callen, bisher nicht."

„Wie sicher seid Ihr, dass er hier ist?"

„Sam, es hat sich nichts an unserem Informationsstand geändert. Wir haben weiterhin nur starke Indizien dafür, dass er sich auf der Ranch befindet."

„Danke, Nell."

Sam zog den Kopf ein, als es weitere Explosionen gab.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, G, die werden das gesamte Gelände in die Luft jagen."

„Und Flynn wird sicher nicht in der Nähe einer der Explosionen sein. Nell, gibt es einen Bereich auf dem Gelände, wo es zu keinen Explosionen gekommen ist?"

„Es sind sogar zwei, Callen. Das Ranchhaus und die Scheune. Joann, Ray, Nate und Renko sind in der Scheune. Nate spricht gerade mit Eric, sie haben in der Scheune einen Serverraum gefunden. Kensi und Deeks sind mit zwei Kollegen im Ranchhaus. Sie sind starkem Beschuss ausgesetzt und kommen kaum voran."

„Verstanden. Danke, Nell."

Einen Moment sahen sich die beiden Agenten wortlos an. Schließlich nickte Sam.

„Gehen wir, G. Jo kommt schon klar. Kensi und Deeks wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Ich weiß, Sam."

Gemeinsam liefen die beiden zum Ranchhaus.

…

Nachdem Ray und Joann den Serverraum gründlich durchsucht hatten, ohne etwas ungewöhnliches zu finden, gingen sie zu ihren Kollegen. Renko hatte ein paar Strohballen zur Deckung vor den Eingang gezogen, so dass Nate in Ruhe mit Eric telefonieren konnte.

„Okay, verstanden, Eric." Nate beendete das Gespräch und reichte anschließend sein Handy an Ray weiter. „Eric hat Dir Daten und Anweisungen geschickt. Er meint, Du wüsstest, was zu tun ist."

„Danke." Ray zog sich in den Serverraum zurück, um Eric den Zugang zu den Daten zu ermöglichen. Auf eine Geste von Joann hin, folgte Nate seinem Kollegen.

„Wie sieht es aus?" Joann warf einen Blick durch die Tür. Sie sah Feuer und Rauch, hörte Schüsse, die Schreie und Rufe der Menschen.

„Ziemlich übel. Quinlan und seine Leute haben das Blatt zu unseren Gunsten gewendet, aber wir haben auf jeden Fall Verletzte." Renko machte eine kurze Pause. „Möglicherweise auch Tote."

Joann nickte. „Warum greifen sie die Scheune nicht an, Mike? Sie sprengen die kleineren Gebäude und einige der Wagen. Aber sie lassen die Scheune und das Ranchhaus in Ruhe. Da stimmt doch etwas nicht."

Renko warf einen Blick in das Gelände. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es hat mit Sicherheit etwas zu bedeuten. Und ich glaube, das ist nichts Gutes."

Schweigend beobachtenden die beiden Agenten das Geschehen.

…

„Kensi? Deeks? Wo seid Ihr?" Callen betrat das Ranchhaus, Sam direkt auf seinen Fersen. „Nun meldet Euch schon!"

„Wo stecken die beiden?" Sam klang ein wenig ungeduldig. Zur Antwort erhielt er nur ein Schulterzucken.

Genauso vorsichtig wie Kensi und Deeks gingen die beiden Männer durch die Räume.

„Eric, wo sind Kensi und Deeks?"

„Hier ist Nell. Eric hilft gerade Joann. Die Signale von Kensi und Deeks kommen aus dem Ranchhaus, Callen, aber sie sind etwas schwach. Ich führe Euch hin."

„Verstanden, Nell."

Bevor Callen um die Ecke in den nächsten Raum gehen konnte, wurde er von Sam zurückgehalten. Fragend blickte er seinen Partner an und folgte dann Sams Zeichen. Kaum sichtbar hinter einer Couch schauten die Spitzen von einem Paar Schuhe hervor. Vorsichtig näherten sich die beiden Männer. Nach einem Blick hinter die Couch entspannten sie sich etwas. Die Schuhe gehörten zu einer Leiche mit zwei Einschüssen in die Brust. Keiner von ihren Leuten.

„Kensi." Sam war sich absolut sicher.

Callens Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. „Würde zu unserer Kleinen passen. Aber auch Deeks war nicht untätig."

Callen hatte bereits einen Blick in den nächsten Raum geworfen und dabei eine weitere Leiche entdeckt. Während die beiden Agenten weiter Nells Anweisungen folgten, fanden sie noch weitere Spuren von Schusswechseln.

„Sie müssen direkt vor Euch sein, Callen."

„Nein, hier ist niemand, Nell." Besorgt sahen sich Callen und sein Partner um. „Hier ist lediglich eine Tür, die in einen Keller führt."

„Da ist kein Keller, Callen. Ihr müsst falsch gegangen sein."

„Nell, wir sind genau so gegangen, wie Du es uns gesagt hast. Deine Anweisungen haben uns direkt vor diese Tür geführt. G und ich sehen die Stufen, die nach unten führen."

Rasch rief Nell Baupläne auf, Daten von Arbeiten auf dem Gelände der Ranch und einiges mehr. Schließlich meldete sie sich wieder bei den Agenten.

„Offiziell gibt es keinen Keller unter dem Haupthaus oder einem der anderen Gebäude. Allerdings fanden eine Menge Bauarbeiten auf dem Gelände statt. Die verbrauchten Materialien stehen nicht unbedingt im richtigen Verhältnis zu den erfolgten Arbeiten."

„Und das heißt was, Nell?" Sam war leicht ungeduldig.

„Es könnte einen Keller geben, Sam, und das erklärt auch die Ausstattung der Scheune."

„Was ist mit der Scheune?"

„Joann hat darin ein Soldatenquartier, eine Waffenkammer und einen Serverraum entdeckt, Callen. Außerdem ist sie ein massives Gebäude. Die äußere Optik ist nur Tarnung."

„In Ordnung, Nell. Würde der Keller erklären, warum Du Kensis und Deeks' Signale nicht klar empfängst?"

„Ja, auf jeden Fall, Callen."

„Wir gehen jetzt runter. Eventuell verlieren wir den Funkkontakt."

„Verstanden, Callen. Ich versuche, Eure Signale im Auge zu behalten."

…

„Immer ist es der Keller! Können die sich kein anderes Ziel aussuchen?" Deeks schimpfte vor sich hin.

Kensi rollte mit den Augen, was Deeks aber nicht sehen konnte. Der Gang, dem sie vom Keller aus gefolgt waren, wurde nur durch ihre Taschenlampen beleuchtet.

„Hör auf zu meckern, Deeks. Wenn das hier vorbei ist, solltest Du Jo fragen, ob sie mit Dir tauscht. Ihre Verdächtigen rennen immer aufs Dach."

Mit diesem Vorschlag hatte Kensi es geschafft, ihren Partner zumindest kurzzeitig zum Verstummen zu bringen. Eine Weile gingen die beiden schweigend durch den Gang. Aber Deeks war niemand, der lange still sein konnte.

„Wo wollen die bloß hin? Wir sind schon eine Ewigkeit hier unten."

„Wir gehen nach Norden. Da wir keinen Funkkontakt zum Hauptquartier haben, kann ich Dir nicht sagen, wohin genau."

Kensi blieb gelassen. Es musste jemand wichtiges sein, der sich durch den Keller absetzen wollte. Nicht umsonst hatte man den Kellerbereich aus den Bauplänen herausgelassen. Kensi vermutete, dass sie Flynn Mason folgten. Die Frage war nur, wohin. Sie rief sich die Sattelitenaufnahmen der Umgebung in Erinnerung, aber darauf war nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sehen gewesen.

„Deeks, wir müssen das Hauptquartier kontaktieren. Wo immer dieser Gang auch hinführen mag, an seinem Ende gibt es mit Sicherheit eine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Bereich von uns nicht überwacht wird."

„Das bedeutet, dass einer von uns beiden zurück gehen muss." Unsichtbar für Kensi schüttelte Deeks den Kopf. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage."

„Das vor uns könnte Mason sein, Deeks. Wer sonst braucht einen unterirdischen Fluchtweg?"

„Gerade deswegen müssen wir zusammen bleiben. Mason ist bestimmt nicht alleine unterwegs. Er braucht nur einen Mann, um uns in diesem Gang festzunageln. Einer alleine hat da keine Chance. Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass wir das Hauptquartier erreichen, sobald wir uns dem Ende des Ganges nähern. Dann rufen wir Verstärkung."

Kensi seufzte. Sie war anderer Meinung als ihr Partner, wusste aber auch, dass sie seine nicht ändern konnte.

„Ich hoffe, Du hast Recht."

„Wenn nicht, wird Dir schon eine passende Bestrafung einfallen."

Anstatt Humor hörte Kensi ziemlichen Frust aus Deeks' Worten. Sie seufzte noch einmal.

…

„Joann? Kannst Du mich hören?"

„Ja, Eric. Was ist los?"

„Ihr müsst ganz schnell aus der Scheune raus! Sie ist voller Sprengstoff!"


	10. Kapitel 10 - Zugriff Teil 2

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 10 - Zugriff Teil 2**

„Was?" Joanns Stimme klang scharf.

„Nell und ich lassen Suchfilter für bestimmte Schlagworte über die Daten laufen, die wir gerade herunterladen. Dabei haben wir entdeckt, dass alle Gebäude mit Sprengstoff versehen wurden. Das Ranchhaus und die Scheune werden als letztes explodieren, um möglichst viele unsere Leute zu treffen." Eric klang leicht atemlos. „Hetty informiert gerade die Kollegen im Haus und lässt es räumen. Allerdings können wir Callen, Sam, Kensi und Deeks nicht erreichen. Sie haben einen Keller gefunden, der auf keinen Plänen verzeichnet war. Dort gibt es einen Fluchttunnel. Sobald sie ihn betreten haben, war der Funkkontakt weg. Wir haben zwar ganz schwache Signale von den vieren, aber die verschwinden immer. Sie bewegen sich nach Norden."

„Eric, schick einen der Helis dorthin. Er soll den Signalen folgen."

„Das hat Hetty bereits veranlasst, Joann."

„Gut. Hast Du einen Plan, wo der Sprengstoff in der Scheune deponiert wurde?"

„Nein. Aber wir wissen ja, dass nicht alle Baumaßnahmen in Plänen erfasst wurden. Es könnte einen Keller geben. Oder die Wände und Pfeiler haben Hohlräume, in denen der Sprengstoff untergebracht ist. Er könnte auch in den Serverschränken deponiert sein."

„Wie viele Daten habt Ihr bisher bekommen?"

„Das liegt im einstelligen Prozentbereich."

Joann knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen. „Danke für die Warnung, Eric. Ich kümmere mich darum."

…

Kurz gab Joann den Inhalt des Gesprächs an Renko weiter.

„Du willst den Sprengstoff suchen und entschärfen, nicht?" Renko kannte Joann inzwischen besser, als ihr manchmal lieb war.

„Ja. Ich schicke Nate und Ray raus und mache mich anschließend auf die Suche."

„Das ist verrückt! Nate soll mich ablösen, dann suchen wir zu zweit." Renko erwiderte Joanns Blick. „Unser Job bringt nun mal Risiken mit sich. Verschwenden wir keine Zeit mehr."

Joann zögerte nicht länger und lief zu ihren Kollegen. Nate folgte sofort ihren Anweisungen, aber Ray ließ sich nicht wegschicken. Die beiden begannen sofort mit der Suche, kurz darauf wurden sie von Renko unterstützt. Erschreckend schnell wurden sie fündig. An zentraler Stelle in jedem Server waren kleinere Sprengsätze installiert.

„Ray, schick Eric die Fotos. Ich will wissen, wie wir die Dinger entschärfen können. Außerdem soll er prüfen, ob die Menge reicht, um die Scheune komplett zu zerstören."

„Verstanden." Ray verschwand eilig.

Renko sah sich die Sprengsätze genauer an. „Nein, die sind zu klein. Sie zerstören die Server, aber mehr nicht. Wir sollten weiter suchen."

Joann stellte Renkos Aussage nicht in Frage, sonder folgte seinem Vorschlag. Als Ray zurückkam, sah er seine Kollegen auf den Knien am Ende des Serverraums. Sie hatten die beiden dort stehenden Schreibtische zur Seite geschoben.

„Was macht Ihr da?"

„Wir haben eine Falltür gefunden. Was sagt Eric?"

„Er konnte die Bauart der Sprengsätze identifizieren und hat mir die Baupläne und die Entschärfungsanweisungen geschickt. Außerdem sagt er, dass sie zu klein sind, um am Gebäude Schäden anzurichten."

Renko nickte. „Wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Deswegen haben wir weitergesucht, Ray. Und sind anscheinend fündig geworden."

„Was ist da unten?"

„Soweit waren wir noch nicht." Joann beäugte die Falltür misstrauisch. „Machen wir sie auf, aber vorsichtig. Ich will nicht irgendetwas auslösen."

…

„Jemand ist vor uns."

„Ich habe es auch gehört, Sam. Wahrscheinlich Kensi und Deeks."

„Wir sollten uns bemerkbar machen, G, bevor sie auf uns schießen. Ob die Ohrmikros funktionieren?" Sams Frage war nur rhetorisch. „Kensi? Deeks? Könnt Ihr mich hören?" Sam wartete, aber er erhielt keine Antwort.

„Hier unten gibt es keinen Funkempfang. Wir müssen uns ihnen vorsichtig nähern. Beeilen wir uns."

Callen erhöhte das Tempo.

…

„Hast Du das auch gehört?" Kensi war so abrupt stehen geblieben, dass Deeks in sie hineingelaufen war.

„Was soll ich gehört haben?"

„Ich könnte schwören, dass jemand unsere Namen gerufen hat." Kensi war leicht irritiert.

„Von wo kam der Ruf, Kensi?" Deeks stellte Kensis Gehör nicht in Frage.

Sie überlegte kurz. „Von hinter uns."

Deeks versuchte, sein Ohrmikro zu aktivieren. „Deeks an NCIS, bitte melden!…Deeks an NCIS, bitte melden!…Mist, die Dinger funktionieren hier unten nicht."

„Wir müssen weiter, Deeks, sonst verlieren wir Mason."

„Ja, aber was, wenn das unsere Leute hinter uns sind? Wir sollten sie informieren."

Kensi stöhnte, nickte aber schließlich. „In Ordnung, Deeks. Und wie willst Du das machen?"

Der junge Detektive grinste breit. „Mit Morsezeichen. Callen, Sam und Ray können damit etwas anfangen. Du malst sie an die Wand."

„Und Du sagst mir sicher auch, womit. Ich glaube nicht, dass Kuli auf Stein oder Beton besonders gut schreibt."

Das Grinsen verschwand aus Deeks' Gesicht. „Vielleicht mit Lippenstift…"

Kensi stöhnte erneut. Schließlich nahm sie ihre Taschenlampe und begann zu morsen. Sie wiederholte ihre Nachricht zweimal, dann ging sie wieder los.

„Das war es, Kensi?" Deeks war verblüfft. Die Nachricht war sehr kurz gewesen.

„Ich wollte keinen Roman erzählen. Die Nachricht lautete: ‚Zwei NCIS-Agenten voraus.' Das sagt doch alles, oder?"

…

„Siehst Du irgendetwas?" Joann beugte sich zu Renko, der vor der Falltür lag und sie vorsichtig anhob.

„Nein, keine Verdrahtung. Zieh sie langsam hoch."

Joann folgte kommentarlos seiner Anweisung. Währenddessen leuchtete Renko nach unten.

„Hier ist so etwas wie ein Kriechkeller, vielleicht einen Meter hoch. Um mehr zu sehen, muss ich da runter."

„Lass mich gehen, Mike. Ich bin kleiner und schmaler."

Nur ein leichtes Zucken um Renkos Mundwinkel verriet, dass er amüsiert war. „Dir ist schon klar, dass Du gerade mal acht Zentimeter kleiner bist als ich. Und das mit dem ‚Schmaler' halte ich für ein Gerücht." Renko musterte Joanns sportliche, durchtrainierte Figur, besonders ihre breiten Schwimmerschultern. „Davon mal abgesehen bin ich hier der Sprengstofffachmann. Also, mach Platz."

Grollend gab Joann nach und ließ Renko hinuntersteigen. Nach wenigen Minuten tauchte der Agent wieder auf.

„An den richtigen Stellen ist Sprengstoff platziert. Wenn der gezündet wird, stützt hier alles wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen."

„Kannst Du das Zeug entschärfen?"

„Sicher. Die Frage ist nur, ob rechtzeitig." Renko seufzte. „Ich brauche jemand, der mir da unten leuchtet, weil ich beide Hände zum Entschärfen benötige."

„Natürlich. Ich geh mit Dir da hinunter. Ray, Du versuchst Dein Glück mit den kleinen Ladungen in den Servern. Kannst Du das alleine oder brauchst Du Hilfe?"

„Ein zweites Paar Hände wäre nicht schlecht."

Joann nickte. „Nate soll Dir helfen. Und Eric soll dafür sorgen, dass jemand den Zugang zur Scheune überwacht."

„Verstanden." Der junge Agent drehte sich um und ging Richtung Tor.

„Ray?"

Joanns Partner blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Ja?"

„Sei vorsichtig."

„Ihr auch."

…

Callen blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Sam in ihn hineinlief.

„G, verdammt, pass doch auf!"

„Da morst jemand, Sam, mit einer Taschenlampe!"

Konzentriert sahen die beiden Männer in die Dunkelheit.

„Das heißt ‚Zwei NCIS-Agenten voraus'. Wir laufen hinter Kensi und Deeks her."

„Wie vermutet, Sam. Beeilen wir uns, damit wir sie einholen."

…

Kensi verlangsamte ihr Tempo, als sie voraus ein schwaches Licht entdeckte. Sofort schaltete sie ihre Taschenlampe aus. Deeks folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„Wir sollten auf Verstärkung warten, Kensi. Keiner von uns weiß, was uns dort erwartet."

„Nein, Deeks. Wenn wir warten, könnte Mason verschwinden. Wir müssen ihn unbedingt aufhalten." Kensi ging entschlossen weiter, sicher, dass Deeks ihr folgen würde.

Leise vor sich hin murmelnd tat Deeks das auch. Trotzdem warf er immer wieder einen Blick hinter sich. Kurz bevor sie die Lichtquelle erreichten, sah Deeks, worauf er gehofft hatte.

„Kensi, warte! Hinter uns!"

Alarmiert drehte sich Kensi um. Sofort sah sie den Strahl von zwei Taschenlampen. Deeks wollte seine Partnerin in Deckung ziehen, doch sie wehrte sich.

„Stop, Deeks! Sieh doch!"

Einer der Lichtstrahlen verschwand, während der andere begann, unregelmäßig zu blinken. Ohne eine weitere Erklärung ließ Kensi ihre Lampe ebenfalls aufblitzen. Kurz darauf erschienen wieder zwei Lichtkegel und Deeks konnte schnelle Schritte hören.

„Das sind Callen und Sam. Wir gehen weiter, sie holen uns schon ein." Kensi drehte sich um und ging zielstrebig auf die Lichtquelle zu.

„Wir sollten auf die zwei warten, Kensi. Es wird nur einen Augenblick dauern." Deeks war besorgt. „Mason ist gefährlich und mit Sicherheit nicht alleine. Zu viert haben wir eine größere Chance ihn zu erwischen."

„Wir müssen ihn erst finden, Deeks. Jeder Moment, den wir hier verschwenden, weil wir warten, kann ihm die Flucht ermöglichen. Sam und Callen müssen sich eben beeilen."

Deeks gab auf. Kensi wollte nicht warten und setzte, wie immer, ihren Kopf durch. Er konnte nichts weiter tun, als seiner Partnerin den Rücken zu decken.

Schließlich erreichten sie das Ende des Ganges. Er mündete in einer kleine Kammer, in der eine einsame Lampe brannte. An der Wand gegenüber befanden sich Sprossen, die nach oben führten. Vorsichtig warfen beide einen Blick nach oben. Die Sprossen führten ins Freie, sie konnten blauen Himmel erkennen.

„Okay, ich gehe vor und Du deckst mich." Ohne auf Deeks' Antwort zu warten, kletterte Kensi los.

Sie war schon ein paar Sprossen hoch, als Deeks Geräusche hinter sich hörte. Er wirbelte mit gezogener Waffe herum, die Sprossenleier in seinem Rücken. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung ließ er die Waffe wieder sinken.

„Ihr konntet wohl nicht auf uns warten, Deeks, oder?"

„Versuch Du doch, Kensi zu bremsen, Sam, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat." Deeks deutete kurz nach oben. „Ich geh ihr mal besser hinterher."

Diesmal war er es, der nicht auf eine Antwort wartete, sondern sofort handelte.

…

Joann lief der Schweiß über das Gesicht. In dem Kriechkeller war es unangenehm heiß. Trotzdem schaffte sie es, ruhig zu atmen und die Taschenlampe für Renko ohne Zittern zu halten. Ihr Kollege arbeitete ebenfalls vollkommen ruhig und gab ihr nur hin und wieder knappe Anweisungen. Zwei der Bomben hatten sie bereits entschärft, noch drei weitere lagen vor ihnen. Ray und Nate kamen schneller voran. Die Baupläne, die Eric Ray gemailt hatte, waren sehr hilfreich. Joann und Renko dagegen mussten ohne diese Hilfe auskommen.

„Okay, ich hab's fast…Das war's. Wir können weiter zur nächsten, Jo." Renko klang erschöpft, arbeitete aber unbeirrt weiter.

Erleichtert, sich bewegen zu können, folgte Joann auf allen vieren ihrem Kollegen. „Autsch!" Leise vor sich hin fluchend rieb sich Joann ihren Kopf. Ein Vorsprung in der sowieso schon niedrigen Decke war mit ihrer Stirn kollidiert.

„Alles klar?"

„Ja, Mike. Das gibt bloß 'ne Beule."

„Gut, hier ist die nächste."

„Wieder die gleiche Bauart?"

„Sieht so aus. Erleichtert mir die Sache."

„Aber nicht leichtsinnig werden, Mike."

Renko lachte leise. „Ganz bestimmt nicht, Jo." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „So, leuchte mir mal dorthin. Ja, genau so."

Während Joann und Renko im Kriechkeller schwitzend ihrer gefährlichen Arbeit nachgingen, arbeiteten Ray und Nate über ihnen in einem deutlich kühleren Klima. Auch sie hatten die Aufgaben aufgeteilt. Ray entschärfte die kleinen Sprengsätze, während Nate die Handreichungen machte.

„Und wieder einer weniger." Für einen Moment zitterten Rays Hände, als er Zünder und Sprengstoff getrennt an die Seite legte. „Ich muss schneller werden, sonst bekommen wir nicht alle rechtzeitig hier raus. Dann nützt es wenig, wenn Jo und Renko die Gebäudebomben entschärfen."

„Du musst vor allen Dingen die Ruhe bewaren, Ray. Wir schaffen das schon. Wenn Du versuchst, schneller zu werden, machst Du nur einen Fehler. Okay?"

Ray seufzte. „Ja, schon gut, Nate. Hier ist die nächste, machen wir weiter."

…

Vorsichtig lugte Kensi über den Rand des Einstiegs, konnte aber außer Natur nichts sehen. Langsam stieg sie heraus, sah sich aufmerksam um.

„Alles klar, Jungs, Ihr könnt raufkommen."

Sie hatte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als Deeks auch schon neben ihr stand. Rücken an Rücken sicherten sie die Umgebung, bis Sam und Callen ebenfalls oben waren.

„Wo ist er hin?" Deeks sah sich immer noch um, konnte aber niemanden sehen oder hören.

Kensi und Sam hatten ihren suchenden Blick inzwischen dem Boden zugewandt.

„Sie sind dort lang. Drei Leute. Wahrscheinlich Männer."

Kensi ging in die Hocke, musterte die Spur genauer. „Und sie hatten es eilig. Sie sind sehr schnell gegangen, fast schon gelaufen." Kensi erhob sich. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Los, Leute!" Sie rannte los.

Ein kurzer Blick zwischen den drei Männern, dann folgten sie Kensi.

„Eric, kannst Du uns hören?"

„Ja, Callen, klar und deutlich. Wir haben Euch auch wieder auf dem Schirm."

„Wir verfolgen jemanden, wahrscheinlich Mason und zwei Begleiter. Zeigen Euch die Sattelitenbilder etwas?"

„Nell wertet sie gerade aus. Wir haben außerdem einen Hubschrauber in Eure Richtung geschickt. Es sind Männer von Quinlan an Bord. Sie halten ebenfalls Ausschau. Wir melden uns, sobald wir etwas entdeckt haben."

„Verstanden, Eric. Wie sieht es auf der Ranch aus?"

„Dank der Verstärkung haben wir die Situation fast unter Kontrolle. Es wird sicher nicht mehr lange dauern. Allerdings gibt es immer noch Explosionen. Renko und Ray entschärfen Sprengsätze in der Scheune mit dem Serverraum. Joann und Nate unterstützen die beiden."

„Was wisst Ihr inzwischen über die Sprengladungen, Eric?"

„Die Bauarten sind unterschiedlich. Einige konnten Nell und ich identifizieren. Leider sind auch die Auslöser verschieden. Es gibt Zeitzünder, Bewegungssensoren und Funkempfänger. Letztere bereiten uns die meisten Sorgen, weil wir nicht wissen, wer die Signale auslöst und wann."

Callen seufzte. „Mit welchen Auslösern haben es Renko und Ray zu tun?"

„Funk, Callen."

„Ich denke, die Scheune ist abgeschirmt? Wie können die Sprengsätze da Funkauslöser haben?" Sam war trotz des hohen Tempos dem Gespräch gefolgt.

Eric stutzte. „Keine Ahnung, Sam. Ich prüfe das."

Sam und Callen tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus, bevor sie sich daran machten, Deeks und Kensi einzuholen.

…

„Das ist die letzte." Joann konnte ihre Erleichterung nicht verhehlen. Sie war nassgeschwitzt und die unnatürliche Körperhaltung verursachte ihr an diversen Stellen Muskelkrämpfe sowie Rückenschmerzen.

Renko ging es nicht viel besser. Allerdings vergaß er sämtliche Beschwerden, sobald er sich auf das Entschärfen konzentrierte. „Du bist gleich erlöst, Jo." Er lächelte schwach und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

Über ihnen arbeitete Ray mit Hochdruck. Joann hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt, wie wichtig es für einen Agenten sei, sich auf sein Bauchgefühl zu verlassen. Das sagte ihm jetzt, das ihnen die Zeit weglief, obwohl Ray keinen Grund dafür finden konnte.

„Agent Wingate?"

Ray und Nate drehten sich langsam zu dem hereingekommenen Kollegen um. „Ja?"

„Ich soll Ihnen von Eric Beale etwas ausrichten: Um diese funkgesteuerten Sprengsätze auszulösen, hat die Scheune auf dem Dach einen Empfänger. Er kann nicht feststellen, wie genau die Weiterleitung läuft. Allerdings vermutet Mr. Beale, dass sich im inneren des Gebäudes Sender gibt, die durch Leitungen vom Empfänger auf dem Dach angesteuert werden. Und Hetty lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass Mason wieder senden kann. Sie und Ihre Kollegen sollen umgehend die Scheune räumen." Der Agent sah sich unbehaglich um. „Wir haben draußen bereits eine Sicherheitszone um das Gebäude gelegt."

Ray nickte knapp. „Verstanden. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie rauskommen."

Der Mann ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten.

„Nate, informier Jo und Renko, dann verschwinde."

„Und was machst Du?"

„So lange wie möglich weiter. Je mehr ich von diesen kleinen Mistdingern entschärfen kann, um so mehr Daten können wir retten."

Nate sah den jungen Mann kurz prüfen an, dann ging er zur Falltür in den Kriechkeller. „Jo? Renko? Ich habe ein paar Neuigkeiten." Er setzte die beiden ins Bild und ging dann zu Ray zurück.

„Was machst Du noch hier, Nate? Verschwinde!"

„Nein, Ray. Wenn ich Dir helfe, geht es schneller. Diskutiert nicht, sonder mach weiter."

Ray knurrte irgend etwas unverständlich vor sich hin, versuchte aber nicht mehr, Nate wegzuschicken.

„Jo, geh raus, ich erledige das hier alleine."

„Halt die Klappe, Mike, und mach weiter." Joann verstecke ihre Sorge hinter burschikosem Auftreten.

…

„Da vorne!" Kensi deutete zwischen die Bäume. Sie hatte die Zielpersonen entdeckt.

„Kensi, Deeks, dort lang. Sam, wir gehen hier weiter." Mit knappen Gesten unterstrich Callen seine Anweisungen, denen widerspruchslos Folge geleistet wurde.

Extrem angespannt näherten sich die vier Agenten den Verdächtigen. Die hatten ihr Lauftempo gedrosselt und sahen immer wieder nach oben.

„Eric, was ist mit unserer Luftunterstützung?"

„Sie sind ganz in der Nähe, Sam, und melden einen Helikopter, der sich Eurem Standort nähert. Deswegen halten sie sich bedeckt und beobachten ihn. Seid vorsichtig."

„Verstanden, Eric." Sam warf einen kurzen Blick zu Callen, der nur nickte. „Kensi, Deeks?"

„Alles klar, Sam."

„Callen, Ihr nähert Euch einer Lichtung, die groß genug ist, dass ein Helikopter dort landen kann. Quinlans Leute meinen, der Heli steuert direkt darauf zu."

„Verstanden." Callen sah Sam an. „Wir müssen ihn erwischen, bevor der Helikopter hier ist."

Er nickte. „Gehen wir es an."

Mit Höchsttempo näherten sich die NCIS-Agenten der Lichtung. Leider war Deeks nun mal nicht sehr naturtauglich und schaffte es daher nicht, sich lautlos zu nähern. Die Männer auf der Lichtung drehten sich um und schossen sofort.

„Du Idiot!" Kensi zischte Deeks wütend an, während sie in Deckung ging. „Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, Du sollst nicht wie einer Herde Nashörner durch die Gegend stampfen!"

Deeks biss die Zähne zusammen, ignorierte sie und begnügte sich damit, das Feuer zu erwidern.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später tauchte der Helikopter auf und nahm die Agenten ebenfalls unter Beschuss.

„Eric, es wird Zeit, dass Quinlans Leute kommen!" Callen zielte auf den Piloten, während seine Kollegen auf die anderen schossen.

„Wir sind schon da, Agent Callen." Über der Lichtung tauchte ein weiterer Helikopter auf. Die Männer in ihm eröffneten das Feuer.

Callen konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Männer am Boden. Der Anblick ließ ihn sofort reagieren „Eric! Jo und den anderen müssen aus der Scheune raus! Sofort! Mason hält einen Sender in der Hand!"

…

„Joann?…Ray?…Meldet Euch!…Nate?…Renko?…Kann mich jemand hören?" Verzweifelt versuchte Eric, seine Kollegen zu erreichen. Obwohl er keine Antwort erhielt, gab er nicht auf. „Verschwindet aus der Scheune! Jetzt! Die Bomben können jeden Moment hochgehen!…Gibt mir mal jemand eine Antwort?"

Während Eric sich bemühte, seine Kollegen aus dem Gefahrenbereich zu evakuieren, starrte Nell die Sattelitenaufnahme des Einsatzes an. Mit Entsetzten sah sie, wie eine Ecke der Scheune explodierte. „Nein!" Hastig tippte sie auf ihrer Tastatur und rief einen engeren Bildausschnitt auf.

Hetty stand abwartend in der Ops und beobachtete den Einsatz auf dem großen Monitor. Sie wirkte ruhig und ausdruckslos wie immer. Mit leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete sie die Trümmer der Scheune.

„Nell? Eric?"

„Ich empfange nur noch Rauschen, Hetty, aber ich versuche es weiter." Eric rief nach und nach alle Agenten an, bekam aber weiterhin keine Antwort.

„Es scheint nur diese Ecke des Gebäudes betroffen zu sein. Ray und Renko müssen die meisten Bomben entschärft haben, sonst wäre das ganze Gebäude eingestürzt." Nell vergrößerte den Bildausschnitt wieder. „Wir haben zwar keinen Funkkontakt, aber ich sehe Menschen herumlaufen. Möglicherweise hat die Explosion den Funkkontakt gestört."

„Was ist mit unseren Leuten in der Scheune?"

Nell schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann niemanden genau erkennen. Tut mir leid."

„Kann sich mal endlich jemand bei mir melden? Hallo? Hört mich jemand?" Frustriert tippte Eric auf seine Tastatur und versuchte, den Kontakt zur Einsatzgruppe wieder herzustellen.

„Er…?…Dich…hö…! Irgen…den…kehr!...ric? Uns…ut!…E...?"

„Bitte wiederholen! Der Funkverkehr ist gestört!" Da sich endlich jemand meldete, verwandelte sich Erics Frustration in Aufregung.

…

„Das war's! Machen wir, dass wir hier raus kommen." Renko klang erleichtert, während er Joann den Sprengstoff gab.

Sorgfältig packte sie das Material in den Rucksack und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Falltür. „Ich hoffe, Ray und Nate haben es auch geschafft, damit wir alle hier verschwinden können." Verschwitzt und verdreckt stieg Joann aus dem Kriechkeller.

Renko hatte die Zünder bei sich und sah nicht weniger mitgenommen aus als Joann. „Ray, wie weit bist Du?"

„Wir haben ungefähr dreiviertel der Server geschafft." Ray klang gleichzeitig müde und angespannt. „Uns läuft die Zeit weg."

Renko sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Wieso?"

„Keine Ahnung, sagt mir mein Bauchgefühl."

Renko stellte das nicht weiter in Frage. „Ich helfe Dir. Joann, Nate, bringt den Sprengstoff und die Zünder raus." Mit diesen Worten drückte er dem Psychologen die Zünder in die Hand.

Einen kurzen Augenblick erwog Joann, zu protestierten, doch dann verzichtete sie darauf. „Sicher. Komm, Nate."

Die beiden Agenten hatten etwa die Hälfte des Soldatenquartiers durchquert, als ein junger Kollege hineingerannt kam.

„Eine dringende Nachricht von Eric Beale! Sie müssen hier sofort raus!"

Ohne zu zögern drückte Joann den Rucksack dem verblüfften Mann in die Hand, drehte sich um und lief zurück zum Serverraum.

„Raus da! Sofort! Die Bomben gehen hoch! Ray, Mike, raus! Jetzt!"

Die beiden Männer reagierten umgehend, ließen alles stehen und liegen und rannten hinter Joann her zum Ausgang der Scheune.

Die Druckwelle der Explosion schleuderte die Agenten nach vorne. Für einen kurzen Moment war nichts zu hören, dann wurde die Stille durch Husten unterbrochen. Joann zog sich auf die Knie und sah sich nach ihren Kollegen um. Nate stand einige Meter vor ihr. Langsam verschwand der Schrecken aus seinem Gesicht und machte Erleichterung Platz.

„Geht es Dir gut, Jo?"

Joann drehte sich um. Ray rappelte sich hinter ihr auf die Füße. Mit Erleichterung entdeckte sie Renko direkt neben ihrem Partner.

„Ja, was ist mit Euch?"

„Alles in Ordnung." Ray stand bereits und zog Renko mit hoch.

„Mit mir auch."

„Das war ganz schön knapp." Nate starrte auf die Staubwolke, die sich am anderen Ende des Gebäudes erhob.

„Vielleicht geben Sie das besser mir." Einer der Sprengstoffentschärfer nahm Nate die Zünder ab. Ein weiterer hielt bereits den Rucksack mit dem Sprengstoff in der Hand. Der junge Agent hatte ihn mit großer Erleichterung abgegeben.

„Eric?…Nell?…Hetty?…Hört uns jemand?" Joann versuchte, die Zentrale zu erreichen. „Falls uns jemand hört, es geht uns gut….Eric?" Sie runzelte die Stirn. „G?…Sam?…Ist da draußen jemand?…Kensi?…Marty?…Kann mich jemand hören?"

Fragend schaute Joann ihre Kollegen an, erntete aber nur Kopfschütteln. Niemand erreichte die Ops.

„Vielleicht hat die Explosion den Funk gestört." Ray griff nach seinem Handy und wollte Erics Nummer im Hauptquartier wählen. „Ich habe kein Netz. Was ist mit Euch?" Diesmal erntete er das Kopfschütteln. „Okay, machen wir einfach weiter."

Die Sprengstoffentschärfer kümmerten sich um die Scheune, während Joann sich einen Überblick über die Situation verschaffte.

„Agent Quinlan! Immer da, wenn man Hilfe braucht." Auch wenn sie praktisch nichts über den Mann wusste, vertraute Joann ihm. Da sie ihn außerdem wirklich mochte, kam ihr Lächeln von Herzen. „Können Sie mir was zum Stand der Dinge sagen? Ich erreiche niemanden im Hauptquartier."

„Agent MacKenzie! Irgendwann müssen wir uns mal treffen, ohne dass auf uns geschossen wird." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Anscheinend hat die Explosion eine Störung im Funkverkehr verursacht. Aber davon abgesehen, haben wir die Situation unter Kontrolle. Bevor der Funkverkehr zusammengebrochen ist, haben meine Leute gemeldet, dass Flynn Mason gestellt wurde. Es hat einen Schusswechsel gegeben und dann war der Kontakt weg."

Joann riss sich zusammen und verdrängte ihre Besorgnis. Sie konnte für ihre Kollegen genauso wenig tun wie Quinlan für seine.

„Was halten Sie von Steak und Bier, wenn das hier vorbei ist?" Offen lächelte Joann ihr Gegenüber an.

„Das klingt fantastisch. Ich rufen Sie an." Quinlans Gesichtsausdruck war ebenfalls offen.

Joann nickte. „Nun, dann versuchen wir mal, Ordnung in dieses Chaos zu bringen und den Funkkontakt zum Hauptquartier wieder herzustellen."

Joann und Quinlan nahmen Meldungen der Agenten entgegen und gaben Anweisungen. Gleichzeitig versuchten sie immer wieder, Kontakt mit dem Hauptquartier und den eigenen Leuten aufzunehmen.

„Kann sich mal endlich jemand bei mir melden? Hallo? Hört mich jemand?"

„Eric? Wir können Dich hören! Irgendetwas stört den Funkverkehr! Eric? Uns geht es gut! Eric?"

Joann war erleichtert, Erics Stimme zu hören. Leider schien er sie nicht hören zu können.

„Bitte wiederholen! Der Funkverkehr ist gestört!"

„Eric, dass wissen wir! Kannst Du mich hören? Hast Du was von G und den anderen gehört? Eric?" Für einen Moment hörte Joann wieder nur Rauschen, doch dann kam Erics Stimme klar und deutlich durch.

„Joann? Seid Ihr in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Eric. Uns geht es gut. Die Explosion in der Scheune hat niemanden verletzt. Dank Deiner Warnung sind wir schnell genug raus gewesen. Was ist mit den anderen?"

„Sie stehen unter Beschuss durch den Helikopter, mit dem Mason fliehen wollte. Quinlans Leute sind zu ihrer Unterstützung dort. Mehr kann ich Dir im Moment nicht sagen."

„Danke, Eric. Auf der Ranch haben wir die Situation unter Kontrolle. Wir brauchen Krankenwagen und Sanitäter, außerdem müssen die Gefangenen abtransportiert werden. Kümmere Dich bitte darum."

„Natürlich, Joann, schon dabei."

…

Trotz des Schusswechsels versuchte Callen, das Hauptquartier zu erreichen. „Eric, hast Du Jo erreicht? Sind sie aus der Scheune raus?" Statt einer Antwort hörte er nur ein Rauschen in seinem Ohrhörer. „Eric?…Nell?…Hetty?" Callen war Sam einen fragenden Blick zu und erntete nur Kopfschütteln. „Kensi, Deeks, könnte Ihr das Hauptquartier erreichen?" Aber auch von diesen beiden Kollegen kam keine Antwort. Was immer Mason getan hatte, störte den Funkverkehr komplett.

Mason und seine Bodygards hatten sich hinter einer dichten Baumgruppe verschanzt. Noch bekamen sie Deckung vom Helikopter, aber der kam immer mehr durch Quinlans Männer in Bedrängnis. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Mason sich ergeben musste oder erschossen wurde. In diesem Moment gab es einen lauten Knall und der Motor von Masons Hubschrauber fing an, zu stottern. Der Pilot konnte seine Maschinen nicht mehr halten und geriet ins Trudeln. Schreiend fiel einer der Männer aus der offenen Tür. Der Helikopter schmierte ab. Kurz darauf war eine Explosion zu hören und eine große Feuersäule erschien über den Baumkronen.

Die NCIS-Agenten nutzten diesen Vorteil sofort aus. Auch ohne Funkkontakt untereinander waren sie in der Lage, organisiert und gemeinsam zu handeln. Zielstrebig näherten sie sich von zwei Seiten der Baumgruppe, gedeckt durch Quinlans Leute. Trotz heftiger Gegenwehr gelang es ihnen, die beiden Leibwächter auszuschalten.

„Mason, geben Sie auf! Sie haben keine Chance!" Callens Stimme verriet seine Entschlossenheit.

Zur Antwort schoss Mason auf ihn. Damit hatte der Ex-CIA seine Position deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht.

Sam und Callen tauschen einen kurzen Blick, dann eröffneten beide das Feuer. Kensi, Deeks und die Verstärkung schlossen sich ihnen an. Der Schusswechsel dauerte nicht lange an. Schweigend standen die Agenten vor ihrem toten Gegner.

„So habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt." Kensi fühlte sich plötzlich leer.

Deeks starrte den Toten an. „Er ist so alt. Irgendwie hatte ich erwartet, dass er…ich weiß nicht, jünger ist?"

„Er hat mit Hetty gearbeitet. Also wird er wohl kaum in unserem Alter sein." Sam sah kopfschüttelnd zu Deeks hinüber.

Callen und Quinlans Funker versuchten indessen, den Funkkontakt herzustellen.

„Eric, bitte melden!…Nell, kannst Du mich hören?…Hetty?" Callen hörte weiterhin nur Rauschen aus seinem Ohrhörer.

„Agent Quinlan, bitte kommen!…Agent Quinlan!…Sir?…Sir!…Ja, ich kann Sie verstehen….Nein, Sir, keine Verletzten, weder bei uns noch den NCIS-Agenten….Verstanden, Sir." Der Mann wandte sich zu Callen. „Agent Quinlan lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass Ihr Team unverletzt ist."

Callen verzog keine Miene, trotz seiner Erleichterung. „Danke, Agent. Was ist mit Ihren Leuten?"

„Wir hatten ebenfalls Glück. Ein paar Verletzte, aber keine Toten." Der Mann warf einen knappen Blick auf die Leichen. „Was jetzt?"

„Sichern Sie hier alles. Sobald ich das Hauptquartier erreiche, schicke ich Ihnen den Gerichtsmediziner und die Forensik. Wir gehen zurück zur Ranch."

„Verstanden, Sir."

Callen gab seinen Kollegen ein Zeichen und die vier marschierten los.

…

Auf der Ranch wimmelte es inzwischen von Menschen: Sanitäter, Forensiker, örtliche Polizeibehörden, Feuerwehr, Sprengstoffspezialisten. Außerdem war ein Team von Computertechniker unter der Leitung von Eric unterwegs, die sich um den Serverraum kümmern sollten. Der Funkverkehr funktionierte wieder problemlos.

Erleichtert sah Joann ihre ankommenden Kollegen an. „Gut, dass Ihr zurück seid." Dann gab sie einen Statusbericht und sah Callen abwartend an.

Er nickte. „In Ordnung." Dann berichtete er in knappen Worten über Flynn Masons Schicksal.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Teammitgliedern, dann ergriff Kensi das Wort. Sie klang ungewohnt hart.

„Gut so. Irgendein teurer, findiger Anwalt hätte bestimmt einen Deal ausgehandelt und Mason wäre wieder frei herumgelaufen." Kensi warf einen kurzen Blick zu Deeks. „Wer weiß, was ihm dann wieder eingefallen wäre."

Joann verkniff sich jeden Kommentar, nickte aber heftig. Kensi hatte ihr aus dem Herzen gesprochen.

„Jo, Ray, wenn Eric ankommt, sichert Ihr ihn und die anderen Kollegen. Wir können noch nicht sicher sein, alle Männer von Mason gefunden zu haben. Kensi, Renko, Ihr helft Ihnen. Deeks, Du kommst mit uns mit. Wo ist Nate?"

„Er hilft bei den Verletzten." Renko hatte sich schnell von seiner Verblüffung erholt.

Bevor Callen etwas dazu sagen konnte, näherte sich ein Hubschrauber.

„Eric?" Callen lauschte in sein Ohrmikro. Es knackte und rauschte, dann kam Erics Stimme klar verständlich durch.

„Ja, Callen, ich kann Dich hören. Wir landen jeden Moment."

„Ich weiß, wir sehen Euch. Joann wird Dir alles zeigen."

„Verstanden, Callen."

„Und, Eric, wenn sie oder ein andere Agent Dir und den übrigen Technikern eine Anweisung gibt, tut Ihr umgehend, was Euch gesagt wird. Keine Diskussionen."

„Verstanden, Callen."

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Joanns Lippen. Als ob Computertechniker jemals taten, was man ihnen sagte. Sie lebten in einer eigenen Welt und ignorierten den Rest. „Wir passen schon auf sie auf, G."

„Ich weiß." Callen lächelte nicht. Die Computertechniker, die gerade landeten, hatten keine Ausbildung für Agenten, sondern arbeiteten für den NCIS, weil sie Computergenies waren. Außer Eric hatte keiner Felderfahrung und auch seine waren gering und ganz bestimmt nicht ungetrübt. Ein Sack Flöhe hüten wäre wahrscheinlich einfacher. „Na, dann los."


	11. Kapitel 11 - Ende gut, alles gut?

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 11 - Ende gut, alles gut?**

Dreckig und erschöpft schlurfte Joann hinter Callen ins Haus. Es war mitten in der Nacht und sie kamen erst jetzt von ihrem Einsatz auf der Ranch zurück. Während Callen Teams eingeteilt hatte, die systematisch das komplette Gelände nach versteckten Gegnern absuchten, hatte sie mit ihren Kollegen die Schar Computertechniker ‚gehütet'. Ständig war einer aus der Scheune gelaufen, weil er noch irgendetwas von der Ausrüstung brauchte, die sie nicht mit hineingenommen hatten. Mehrfache Ermahnungen halfen da gar nichts. Mit Erleichterung hatte Joann die Meldung zur Kenntnis genommen, dass das Gelände sicher sei. Jetzt konnte sie das sprunghafte Verhalten der Techniker mit Gelassenheit betrachten.

Callen ging zielstrebig in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Er warf dem Bier einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, griff sich aber stattdessen eine Flasche Wasser. Callen konnte sich nicht an seine letzte Mahlzeit erinnern, daher wäre ein alkoholisches Getränk keine gute Wahl gewesen.

„Jo?" Fragend hielt Callen seiner Freundin eine Flasche Wasser hin.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Mir ist nach Tee." Mit müden Bewegungen begann Joann, sich welchen aufzubrühen. „Wie fühlst Du Dich, G?"

Diese Frage verblüffte Callen. „Ziemlich erledigt. Wie Du auch. Jo, warum fragst Du?"

„Das meinte ich nicht, G." Joann konzentrierte sich voll auf die Zubereitung des Tees und sah Callen nicht an. „Ich sehe, dass Du Deinen Arm schonst und leicht hinkst. Wenn Du Dich unbeobachtet glaubst, ist Dein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt und manchmal hältst Du Deine Seite." Endlich sah Joann auf und blickte ihrem Freund direkt in die Augen. „Hetty hatte Dich wegen Deiner Verletzungen nur für den Innendienst freigegeben. Trotzdem warst Du mit auf der Ranch und hast Dich, wie immer, voll eingesetzt."

Callen hielt dem Blick eisern stand. „Nichts hätte mich davon abhalten können, mit Euch da rauszugehen. Dass wusste Hetty. Deswegen hat sie mir die Leitung übertragen." Dann wurde sein Blick sanft. „Du bist eine gute Beobachterin. Der Einsatz war hat weder meiner Schulter noch meinen Rippen gut getan." Eine gewisse Wehmut erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich bin keine zwanzig mehr. Das Leben, dass ich geführt habe und noch immer führe, hinterlässt Spuren."

Diese Worte brachten Joann dazu, schwach zu lächeln. „Verletzungen heilen in unserem Alter nicht mehr so schnell und nach einem Einsatz wie diesem braucht man länger, bis man wieder fit ist. In jungen Jahren steckt man das leichter weg." Dann lachte sie leise. „Ich wette, Ray schläft ein paar Stunden und steht dann frisch wie der junge Morgen auf."

Callen fiel in das leise Lachen ein. Dann nahm er Joann in seine Arme. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, ihm nicht weh zu tun. Eng umschlungen standen sie in der Küche, hingen ihren Gedanken nach, glücklich darüber, einander zu haben.

…

Das Schweigen zwischen Deeks und Kensi war massiver als die chinesische Mauer. Sie hatten zusammen gekämpft, sich gegenseitig dabei gedeckt und gemeinsam auf ihre Kollegen aufgepasst. Ihre Zusammenarbeit war häufig wortlos und absolut aufeinander eingespielt. Aber jetzt, wo alles vorbei und sie auf dem Heimweg waren, war die Wortlosigkeit kein Zeichen für ein eingespieltes Team. Die Stille war unangenehm, weckte dunkle Gefühle. Weder Kensi noch Deeks waren in der Lage, dieses Schweigen zu brechen.

Kensi hielt vor Deeks' Appartementhaus. Er zögerte einen Moment, suchte nach einem Grund, etwas zu tun oder zu sagen. Aber Deeks fiel nichts ein und so stieg er schließlich aus.

„Wir sehen uns morgen." Deeks' Stimme war tonlos.

Kensi sah starr vor sich auf die Straße. „Sicher."

Die Autotür schlug zu und Kensi gab Gas. Erst nach einer Weile registrierte Kensi, wie feste sie das Lenkrad umklammerte. Sie sah auf ihre Hände, deren Knöchel schneeweiß waren. Dann begannen Kensis Hände zu zittern. Ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihr, sie spürte Feuchtigkeit auf ihrer Wange. Kensi lenkte den Wagen an den Straßenrand und versuchte, sich wieder zu fassen. Stattdessen liefen ihre Tränen immer heftiger und Kensi konnte ihre Hände nicht vom Steuer lösen, so verkrampft waren sie. Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor sie weiterfahren konnte.

…

Deeks sah Kensi hinterher, bevor er mit schleppenden Schritten in sein Appartement ging. Er war es gewohnt, dass Kensi ihn aufzog, sich mit ihm stritt und hin und wieder - oder auch öfter - eine kleine Boshaftigkeit fallen lies. Das gehörte zu ihrer Partnerschaft. Auch ihre Beziehung war turbulent, aber bisher hatten sie es immer geschafft, am Ende miteinander zu reden und Probleme zu lösen. Deeks war bewusst, dass Kensi sich hinter ihrer burschikosen Art versteckte. Niemand sollte ihre weiche, verletzbare Seite sehen. Und obwohl sie nun schon eine Weile ein Paar waren, versteckte sich Kensi immer noch hin und wieder vor ihm. Okay, er war auch nicht besser. Nur dass er sich hinter dummen Sprüchen und einem flapsigen Auftreten versteckte. Als er Kensi offenbart hatte, der er mit ihr leben wollte, hatte er sich komplett geöffnet. Umso mehr tat ihm Kensis Reaktion weh. War ihre Beziehung bereits am Ende? Erschöpft ließ sich Deeks auf sein Sofa fallen. Bevor er jedoch weiter über seine Beziehung mit Kensi nachdenken konnte, schlief er ein.

…

Leise ging Sam in das Zimmer seiner Tochter und sah ihr beim Schlafen zu. Eine Mischung aus Frieden und Beklommenheit überkam ihn. Friede, weil er hier zu Hause bei ihnen war und es allen gut ging. Beklommenheit, weil er wieder gehen musste ohne zu wissen, wann und ob er zurück kommen würde. Mit einem leisen Seufzer betrat er das Schlafzimmer. Auch seine Frau schlief. Leise legte er sich neben sie. Aber irgendetwas, das er getan hatte, ließ seine Frau erwachen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schmiegte sich schläfrig an ihn.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, der Einsatz war ein Erfolg."

„Gut."

Sam schlang seine Arme um sie, während seine Frau wieder einschlief. Trotz seiner Erschöpfung lag er noch lange wach.

…

Joann hatte mit ihrer Vermutung nicht ganz Unrecht. Auf seinem Weg nach Hause holte Ray sich noch eine Portion Fast Food. Dort angekommen, nahm er eine Dusche, legte sich hin und schlief sofort ein. Allerdings war ihm keine friedliche Nachtruhe gegönnt. Schweißgebadet wachte er aus einem Alptraum auf. Statt die Bomben zu entschärfen, hatte er sie ausgelöst und seine Freunde und Kollegen getötet. Es dauerte lange, bis sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigte und Ray erneut einschlafen konnte.

…

Nicht wirklich erholt stand Joann mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand im Bürobereich und lauschte, zusammen mit ihren Kollegen, Nells Bericht über die ersten Auswertungen von Masons Daten.

„Wir haben die ganze Zeit gedacht, dass Mason mehr oder weniger alleine gehandelt hat. Das van Pietso ihn nur finanziell unterstützt, um als Gegenleistung Informationen zu erhalten. Das stimmt so nicht. Anscheinend gibt es da eine Art Konsortium von unterschiedlichsten Verbrechern. Die haben die Ranch mit dem Serverraum finanziert."

„Flynn Mason hat schon immer Informationen gesammelt, besonders gerne die, mit denen er andere erpressen konnte." Hetty löste Nell ab. „Diese Informationen waren der Grundstock. Die Mitglieder des ‚Konsortiums' haben ihrerseits auf ihre Art ebenfalls Informationen beschafft und diese beigesteuert. Mason hat alle Informationen zusammengeführt und ausgewertet. So hat er von Ermittlungen gegen seine Partner erfahren, von geplanten Razzien oder welche Politiker, Wirtschaftsbosse, Militärs erpressbar und somit nützlich für die Konsortiumsmitglieder waren."

„Also doch kein böses Superhirn, dass die Welt erobern will."

„Richtig, Mr. Deeks." Hetty schmunzelte. „Das ist auch die Erklärung dafür, warum so viele verschiedene Behörden und Agencies in die Sache verstrickt schienen."

„Und ich hatte gehofft, dass ich am Ende dieses Falls ein paar Superkräfte mehr haben würde." Mit traurigen Hundeaugen sah Deeks in die Runde.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das ununterbrochene Ablassen dummer Sprüche eine Superkraft ist." Mit ausdrucksloser Miene kommentiere Sam Deeks' Klage.

„Oder die Fähigkeit, ständig wie ein Zottelkopf auszusehen." Callens Miene war ebenfalls ausdruckslos.

Und schon war ein Gespräch voller frecher Sprüche im Gange, dem Hetty mit leichtem Schmunzeln folgte. Sie war erleichtert, dass ihre Leute über die jüngsten Ereignisse ihren Humor nicht verloren hatten.

…

Besorgt hatte Joann ihre Freundin beobachtet, die ungewöhnlich schweigsam war. Kensi hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, sah noch erschöpfter aus als nach Beendigung des Einsatzes und wirkte leicht zittrig.

„Was ist denn mit Dir los?"

„Mir geht es gut."

Joann glaubte, aus diesen wenigen Worten Trotz, Erschöpfung, Angst und eine Spur Verzweiflung herauszuhören. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ergriff Kensi am Arm und zog sie entschlossen mit sich. In einer ruhigen, unbeobachteten Ecke knöpfte Joann sich ihre Kollegin vor.

„Erzähl mir keinen Mist, Kensi. Selbst ein Toter sieht besser aus als Du. Was ist los? Und ich will weder Ausflüchte noch Lügen hören."

Der scharfe Ton, indem sie angesprochen wurde, riss Kensi aus ihrem Gefühlsdurcheinander.

„Jo, ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll…Deeks, er hat…" Kensi schloss für einen Moment die Augen, sammelte sich. „Deeks hat mir gesagt, dass er mit mir zusammenleben will." Pure Verzweiflung lag in ihrer Stimme.

Joann starrte ihre Freundin an und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Gehörte richtig verstanden hatte. „Du schläfst schlecht, bist giftig zu Marty und streitest Dich dauernd mit ihm, weil er mit Dir zusammenleben will?"

Wortlos nickte Kensi. Joann unterdrückte mühsam das Lachen, das in ihr aufstieg. Anstatt sich darüber zu freuen, dass ihr Freund erwachsen wurde, hatte Kensi einen schlichten Panikanfall.

„Was hast Du darauf geantwortet?"

„Gar nichts. Ich bin einfach gegangen."

Joann suchte nach jedem bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, das irgendwo in ihr verborgen war, um ihre Freundin nicht zu packen und wild zu schütteln.

„Und hast seitdem wahrscheinlich kein Wort zu Marty gesagt."

Kensis erneutes wortloses Nicken bestätigte Joanns Vermutung. Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr Joann. Nach allem, was das Team in den vergangenen Monaten durchgestanden hatte, stand hier gerade eine Beziehung und Partnerschaft kurz vor dem Zerbrechen. Wut, Unverständnis und Frust würden niemandem helfen.

„Kensi, hast Du inzwischen wenigstens darüber nachgedacht? Ist das eine Option für Dich? Oder bist Du noch nicht so weit?" Kensi sah Joann nur schweigend an. „Willst Du überhaupt noch eine Beziehung mit Marty haben?" Die einzige Reaktion war, dass Kensi ihren Blick senkte. „Liebst Du ihn noch, Kensi?"

Das Schweigen wog schwer. Kensi hielt weiter ihren Blick gesenkt und Joann wartete ab. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sah Kensi wieder auf. Ihre Antwort war nur ein Flüstern.

„Ja."

Erleichtert entspannte Joann sich etwas. Hier hatte sie eine Basis, auf der sie aufbauen konnte. Ihre Stimme war jetzt ganz sanft.

„Das solltest Du Marty sagen, Kensi. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das noch weiß. Oder daran noch glaubt."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie." Kensi flüsterte immer noch.

Erneut konnte Joann einen tiefen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken. Immer noch hatte sie das Bedürfnis, ihre Freundin kräftig zu schütteln.

„Wo ist das Problem, Kensi? Du liebst Marty und er Dich. Sonst hätte er Dich nicht gebeten, mit ihm zusammen zu ziehen. Was jagt Dir daran so große Angst ein?"

Anstatt ihr eine Antwort zu geben, warf Kensi Joann nur einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Ganz plötzlich fiel bei Joann der Groschen.

„Du hast Angst, dass er plötzlich verschwinden könnte. So wie Dein Verlobter vor einigen Jahren. Und dass Du das nicht verkraften würdest." Joann stellte keine Frage.

Kensi nickte langsam. „Ja." Ihre Stimme war immer noch ein Flüstern.

Joann seufzte zum dritten Mal tief. Sie und Kensi hatten viel Vertrauen zu einander und besprachen auch sehr persönliche Dinge. Es verletzte Joann, dass Kensi diesmal nicht zu ihr gekommen war. Aber dieses Gefühl war zweitrangig. In erster Linie ging es jetzt darum, Kensi zu helfen. Und Deeks. Sanft legte Joann ihre Hand auf Kensis Arm und brachte sie dazu, sich zu setzen. Sie atmete ein paar mal tief durch und sah ihre Freundin ernst an.

„Kensi, ich kann keine Entscheidung für Dich fällen. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob Du zu diesem Schritt schon bereit bist oder nicht. Das kannst nur Du wissen. Aber Du solltest mit Marty sprechen. Sofort. Sonst wirst Du ihn verlieren. Und, Kensi, Marty ist nicht Dein Verlobter. Bitte vergiss das nicht."

Kensi sah starr vor sich hin, nickte dann langsam. „Ich weiß, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich sagen soll."

Die Agentin wirkten hilflos, ein ungewohnter Anblick. Aber Joann konnte sie verstehen, schließlich hatte sie sich schon in einer ähnlichen Situation befunden.

„Die Wahrheit. Was Du fühlst. Was Dir Angst macht. Du schuldest es Marty und Eurer Beziehung."

Diesmal war es Kensi, die tief seufzte.

…

Unerwartet schnell war dieser Tag vorbei, obwohl er hauptsächlich aus der Erledigung von langweiligem Papierkram bestand. Aber nach den aufreibenden Wochen waren alle erleichtert, dass dieser Tag ruhig und friedlich verlief. Alle packten ihre Sachen zusammen. Die übliche gute Lauen im Team ließ dabei noch etwas zu wünschen übrig. Unter anderem fehlten Deeks' dumme Sprüche. Er hatte seine Sachen regelrecht zusammengerafft und fluchtartig das Hauptquartier verlassen. Verblüfft sahen ihm die Kollegen nach, während Kensi bestürzt zu Joann hinüber blickte. Die nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Kensi ging zu ihrem Wagen und fuhr direkt zu Deeks' Appartement, aber er war nicht zu Hause. Grübelnd ging die Agentin zu ihrem Wagen zurück. Dann zog ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte so eine Ahnung, wo sie ihren Freund finden konnte.

…

„Worüber denkst Du nach?" Callen sah zu seiner Freundin hinüber. Sie fuhr gewohnt sicher, machte aber den Eindruck, mit ihren Gedanken weit weg zu sein.

„Kensi und Marty."

Callen seufzte. Er hatte so etwas schon geahnt. „Du weißt also, was mit den beiden los ist."

Nach kurzem Zögern setzte Joann ihren Freund ins Bild. „Ich weiß auch, was Du jetzt sagen willst: Ich kann nichts tun, dass müssen die beiden miteinander ausmachen. Das ist mir klar und ich halte mich ja auch raus - weitestgehend. Das hindert mich aber nicht daran, mir Sorgen zu machen."

„Was sagt Dein Bauchgefühl?"

Verblüfft sah Joann kurz zu Callen, konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Verkehr. „Das Kensi durchaus bereit ist, mit Marty zusammenzuziehen. Aber ihre Angst vor einer Fehlentscheidung ist so groß, dass sie davon regelrecht blockiert ist. Sobald Kensi ihre innerliche Erstarrung überwinden kann, wird sie es selber erkennen."

Callen schmunzelte. Joann hatte gerade eben ihre eigene Situation beschrieben, als er sie gebeten hatte, mit ihm zusammenzuleben.

Joann war leicht irritiert über Callens Verhalten. Sie hatte eigentlich einen Vortrag darüber erwartet, sich aus der Beziehung ihrer Freunde und Kollegen herauszuhalten. Stattdessen kam die Frage nach ihrem Bauchgefühl und dann ein Schmunzeln. Grübelnd runzelte Joann die Stirn.

„Oh. Schon klar."

Jetzt lachte Callen. „Das hat aber lange gedauert, Jo."

Sie zog einen Flunsch. „Immerhin ist der Groschen gefallen, G." Dann wurde Joanns Gesicht wieder ernst. „Hoffentlich wartet Kensi nicht zu lange."

…

Während die Agenten nach Hause fuhren, saßen Eric und Nell vor ihren Computern. Weiterhin waren Computertechniker und Computerforensiker auf der Ranch, weil sich niemand sicher war, was beim Ausbau der Festplatten geschehen würde. Daher mussten sich die beiden mit den Bruchstücken zufrieden geben, die ihre Kollegen von den Datenträgern kopierten und anschließend auf einer sicheren Leitung übertrugen. Die Gesamtmenge an Daten war so groß, dass es Monate dauern würde, alles auszuwerten. Trotz Hettys Protest würde das Washington übernehmen. Director Vance hatte da nicht mit sich reden lassen. Bis der ‚Umzug' nach Washington organisiert war, nahmen Eric und Nell alles an Daten, was sie bekommen konnten. Sie hofften auf Hinweise auf Masons Partner und Computerhacker im Speziellen und nützliche Informationen im Allgemeinen.

Eric gähnte, rieb sich die Augen und streckte sich dann etwas. „Wie weit bist Du mit Deinem Filter?"

„Fast fertig." Nell war nicht weniger müde und daher etwas wortkarg.

„Ich frage mich nur, Nell, ob es uns wirklich was bringt. Die bisherigen Daten sind total durcheinander und für uns eher unnütz."

„Keine Ahnung, Eric. Aber nachdem unsere Kollegen ihr Leben riskiert haben, um diese Daten zu erhalten, schulden wir es ihnen, uns darum zu kümmern."

Eric zuckte bei dieser Zurechtweisung zusammen. „Tut mir Leid, Nell, Du hast Recht. Ich bin wohl nur übermüdet."

„Wenn der Filter fertig ist, könnten wir eine Kaffeepause machen." Nell sah ihn mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln an.

„Eine gute Idee." Eric lächelte zurück.

…

Mit prüfendem Blick betrachtete Kensi das Meer. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann hatte sie Deeks entdeckt. Gleichgültig, wie viele Surfer im Wasser waren, Deeks erkannte sie immer. Es war die Art, wie er auf dem Brett saß, paddelte oder die Welle ritt. Ein ungeübtes Auge erkannte keine Unterschiede zu anderen Surfern, aber Kensis geübtes Auge schon.

Es waren nur noch wenige Surfer im Wasser, da die Sonne schon tief am Horizont stand. Kensi suchte Deeks' Sachen und setzte sich daneben in den Sand. Dann wartete sie. Ihre Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, denn Deeks ließ sich Zeit. Schließlich kam er als Letzter aus dem Wasser. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

„Was machst Du hier?" Deeks war kühl, ablehnend.

Aber wenn Kensi sich zu etwas entschlossen hatte, zog sie es auch unerbittlich durch. „Auf Dich warten." Ein schwaches Funkeln erschien in ihren Augen. „Ich will mit Dir reden."

„Ich denke nicht, dass es zwischen uns noch etwas zu bereden gibt. Das hast Du ziemlich deutlich gemacht." Deeks griff nach seiner Sporttasche und seinem Surfbrett und wollte zu seinem Wagen gehen.

Für einen Augenblick stieg wieder Panik in Kensi hoch, doch energisch riss sie sich zusammen. „Ich weiß, ich war nicht nett zu Dir, Marty. Oder fair. Aber ich bitte Dich trotzdem, mir zuzuhören. Wenn Du danach immer noch gehen willst, muss ich damit leben."

Deeks zögerte einen Moment, dann setzte er sich neben sie in den Sand. „Okay, leg los." Abwartend sah er sie an.

Kensi seufzte innerlich. Er würde es ihr nicht leicht machen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich in jener Nacht einfach gegangen bin, Marty. Über das Thema hatte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nie nachgedacht. Bis zu Masons Einmischung war ich der Meinung, dass unsere Beziehung gut lief. Für uns beide. Plötzlich wolltest Du etwas ändern, das meiner Meinung nach keine Änderung brauchte. Das habe ich nicht verstanden und ich konnte damit nicht umgehen. Und schließlich kamen Erinnerungen hoch. Wie es sich anfühlt, von jemandem verlassen zu werden, den man liebt. Es hat mich wütend gemacht, dass Du meine ‚heile' Welt mit diesen wenigen Worten so auf den Kopf gestellt hast. Diese Wut habe ich an Dir ausgelassen, anstatt herauszufinden, was genau mich wirklich wütend macht. Das habe ich inzwischen nachgeholt. Tatsache ist, dass ich gar nicht wütend bin, oder vielleicht nur ein bisschen, sondern Angst habe. Eine gemeinsame Wohnung macht mich angreifbar, verletzbar. Etwas, was ich nicht sein will. Aber mir ist auch klar, dass dies nun mal der nächste Schritt in einer Beziehung ist. Nur, ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich dafür schon bereit bin."

Kensis Offenheit überraschte Deeks. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie ihre Beziehung offiziell beenden würde. Jetzt war er sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren sollte. Daher kam seine Antwort sehr zögernd.

„Warum verbindest Du das Zusammenleben mit Verlassenwerden? Normalerweise bedeutet es doch das Gegenteil. Es ist eine stärkere Bindung in einer Beziehung."

Kensi schluckte schwer, senkte den Kopf. Ihre nächsten Worte waren so leise, dass Deeks Mühe hatte, sie zu verstehen.

„Weil er gegangen ist. Ohne ein Wort, ohne eine Erklärung. Er ist einfach verschwunden."

Deeks verstand sofort, wovon Kensi sprach. Innerlich schlug er sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn, weil er darauf nicht von selbst gekommen war. Das erklärte alles. Aber gleichzeitig machte es ihn auch wütend. Deeks behielt nur mühsam seine Beherrschung.

„Ich bin nicht er."

Kensi zuckte zusammen angesichts Deeks' harter Stimme. „Das weiß ich. Aber ich kann nichts für meine Gefühle und Gedanken."

„Und wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?" Die Härte war nicht verschwunden.

„Keine Ahnung, Marty." Kensi hob ihren Kopf und sah Deeks direkt an. „Ich weiß, dass ich Dich liebe und mit Dir zusammen sein will. Aber darüber hinaus?" Kensi zuckte mit den Schultern.

Deeks' Stimme wurde etwas weicher. „Ich liebe Dich auch, Kensi. Deswegen habe ich Dich gefragt. Es geht nur um eine gemeinsame Wohnung, nicht um eine lebenslange Bindung."

„Lebenslang kann bei uns sehr kurz sein." Kensi war über ihre eigenen Worte verblüfft. Sie hatte aus dem Bauch heraus gesprochen, ohne nachzudenken.

„Genau." Diesmal war es Deeks, der zögerte weiter zu sprechen. Aber sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass hier der Schlüssel zu Kensi lag. „Als mir klar wurde, dass meine Tarnung aufgeflogen war, konnte ich nur an eines denken: Dich nie wieder zu sehen, nie wieder mit Dir zu lachen oder zu streiten, Dich nie wieder zu küssen. Und mein zweiter Gedanke war, dass ich Dich genauso abrupt verlassen würde, wie die anderen Männer in Deinem Leben. Beide Gedanken haben mir den Mut und die Kraft gegeben, nicht aufzugeben, sondern zu kämpfen." Deeks unterbrach sich selbst, war für einige Augenblicke wieder in der Situation. Aber er riss sich zusammen und sprach weiter. „Dank Dir und unseren Kollegen und Freunden bin ich lebend aus der Geschichte herausgekommen. Ich wollte keine Minute mehr verlieren, die ich mit Dir verbringen könnte. Für mich war der Weg dazu eine gemeinsame Wohnung mit Dir. Ein gemeinsames Leben."

Diesmal musste Kensi die Ohren spitzen, so leise kamen die letzten Worte. Langsam begriff sie die Bedeutung von Deeks' Worten.

„Kensi, ich kann Dir keine Garantie geben, dass es zwischen uns weiterhin funktioniert. Mit oder ohne gemeinsame Wohnung. Niemand wird Dir dafür eine Garantie geben. Aber es wird bestimmt nicht funktionieren, wenn wir nicht miteinander reden." Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich wette, dass Joann Dir auch so etwas gesagt hat."

Auch Kensi lächelte jetzt. „Ihre Worte waren Deinen sehr ähnlich." Immer noch lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich bin wohl nicht so geheimnisvoll, wie ich dachte."

Deeks' Lächeln wurde von einem breiten Grinsen abgelöst. „Kein Mann wird je die Frauen verstehen, gleichgültig, wie lange wir es versuchen."

Kensi knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite. Sofort schlang er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und küsste sie auf den Scheitel.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter, Marty?" Kensi schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Keine Ahnung, Kens, aber ich finde, wir sollten da weiter machen, wo wir gerade sind. Reden. Miteinander. Über uns und unsere Gefühle. Dann sehen wir weiter." Seine Umarmung wurde fester. „Ich will Dich zu nichts überreden, zu dem Du noch nicht bereit bist. Auch wenn es mir schwerfällt, werde ich warten, bist der Zeitpunkt für Dich richtig ist."

„Danke."

Kensi drehte sich zu Deeks hin und küsste ihn. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte er den Kuss.

…

Erleichtert nahm Joann am nächsten Tag zur Kenntnis, dass zwischen Deeks und Kensi die Welt wieder in Ordnung war. Die Kollegen quittierten die Versöhnung mit einer Menge spitzer Bemerkungen. Aber das Paar blieb gelassen und konterte mit entsprechenden Antworten. Nachdenklich beobachtete Joann das fröhliche Hin und Her.

„Was bringt Dich jetzt schon wieder zum Grübeln?" Callen war von hinten an Joann heran getreten. „Du solltest Dich freuen, dass die beiden ihre Probleme geklärt haben."

„Das tue ich auch." Joann grinste plötzlich. „Und ich denke, es wird nicht lange dauern, dass die beiden sich wieder in den Haaren liegen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Na, Du glaubst doch nicht, dass die Suche nach einer gemeinsamen Wohnung ohne Streit abläuft?"

Callen lachte lauthals, was ihm eine Menge erstaunter Blicke einbrachte. Aber er gab keine Erklärung ab.

…

Callens Haus war rappelvoll mit Menschen. Quinlan hatte endlich Joanns Einladung angenommen und jetzt fand eine Grillparty statt. Die beiden Teams verstanden sich gut, die Gespräche waren temperamentvoll und wurden von viel Gelächter begleitet.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Agent MacKenzie?" Quinlan trat in die Küche und sah Joann fragend an.

Lächelnd drückte sie ihm eine große abgedeckte Platte in die Hand. „Ich glaube, am Grill wartet man auf die Steaks." Sie warf einen Blick auf die etwas kleinere Platte in ihren Händen und schmunzelte. „Und auf die Hamburger."

„Ja, die Meute da draußen sieht ziemlich hungrig aus."

Joann lachte. „Oh ja, als hätten sie seit Wochen nichts gegessen."

Quinlan fiel in ihr Lachen ein. „Nun, als Sie Ihre Einladung zu Steak und Bier ausgesprochen haben, war mir nicht bewusst, dass Sie an eine Grillparty in Ihrem Garten dachten. Mit beiden Teams. Meine Leute haben sich sehr gefreut und sind tatsächlich mit dem Essen kürzer getreten."

Joann sah Quinlan leicht von der Seite an und grinste. „Ich hatte die ganze Zeit so eine Ahnung, dass unsere Kollegen sich gut vertragen würden. Unsere Teams liegen auf der selben Wellenlänge."

Quinlan warf einen Blick auf die Agenten im Garten. „Ihre Ahnung hat sich bewahrheitet, Agent MacKenzie."

„Agent Quinlan, nachdem Sie und Ihre Leute meinen Freunden und mir mehr als einmal den Hintern gerettet haben, sollten Sie mich langsam ‚Joann' nennen."

Einen Moment erwiderte Quinlan Joanns Blick vollkommen ausdruckslos, dann grinste er. „Das habe ich mir wohl verdient." Er zwinkerte Joann zu. „Ebenso wie Steak und Bier."

Joann lachte wieder. Quinlan hob leicht seine Platte an.

„Füttern wir die Meute, Joann."

Entspannt plaudernd gingen die zwei Agenten in den Garten. Dort kümmerte sich Callen um den Grill, unterstützt von Sam. Allerdings bestand diese Unterstützung hauptsächlich in kritischen Bemerkungen.

„Wenn Du die Kohle so aufschichtest, G, dann dauert es viel zu lange, bis sie durchgeglüht ist." Sam warf einen kritischen Blick auf die Flasche mit dem Anzünder. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst doch nicht dieses Zeug hier verwenden. Das taugt nichts." Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Sam seinen Partner an. „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, G, wie man richtig grillt. Gut, dass ich hier bin."

Callens Blick war unergründlich, als er Sam den Sack Grillkohle in die Hand drückte. „Viel Spaß beim Grillen. Ich werde mal sehen, ob Jo noch Hilfe braucht. Ach, und Sam…"

„Ja?"

„Unsere Gäste haben Hunger, Du solltest Dich beeilen!"

Deeks prustete los. Die zwei Männer aus Quinlans Team, mit denen Deeks sich gerade unterhalten hatte, sahen den Detective verblüfft an, grinsten und schlossen sich schließlich Deeks' Gelächter an.

Sam verzog keine Miene.

„Grillen ist eine Kunst und sollte nicht leichtfertig ausgeübt werden. Nur wenn das Zusammenspiel zwischen allen beteiligten Elementen stimmt, kann das Fleisch perfekt werden."

Deeks vergaß sein Lachen und starrte Sam mit offenem Mund an. Die beiden Männer der Spezialeinheit warfen unsichere Blicke zwischen dem Ex-Seal und dem Detective hin und her.

„Was…Du…äh…ich…" Sam hatte es mal wieder geschafft, dass Deeks sprachlos war. Aber nicht für lange. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass wir einen Fünf-Sterne-Koch in unserer Mitte haben. Hey, Leute, Sam wird uns gleich zeigen, wie man das perfekte Steak zubereitet. Wie wirst Du Deine Kreation nennen? ‚Verbrannte Überraschung'? Oder vielleicht ‚Bissiger Seal'? Mh, nein, dass passt auch nicht…wie wäre es mit…"

„Ist doch völlig egal. Hauptsache, es dauert nicht mehr lange. Ich habe Hunger." Kensi grinste Sam und Deeks fröhlich an.

„Wie kommst Du denn darauf, Kens? Du kannst doch ein Steak nicht ‚Ist doch völlig egal' nennen. Es muss dem Anlass entsprechend einen würdigen Namen nennen." Mit gespieltem Unverständnis schüttelte Deeks den Kopf über seine Freundin. „Und da Sam es zubereitet, sollte der Namen seinem Wesen entsprechen."

Quinlan und seine Leute verfolgten amüsiert den Wortwechsel.

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie außerordentlich erfolgreich Du und Dein Team seid und was Ihr alles leistet, würde ich mir jetzt ernsthaft Sorgen über Eure geistige Zulänglichkeit machen."

Das Schmunzeln in seinem Gesicht nahm den Worten jede mögliche Schärfe. Joann lachte, wurde dann aber ein wenig ernst.

„Das ist unsere Art, mit den hässlichen Seiten in unserem Job fertig zu werden. Es mag jetzt nicht so klingen, aber wir haben sehr viel Respekt voreinander. Außerdem ist da eine Menge Vertrauen, dass wir uns ziemlich mühsam erarbeitet haben."

Quinlan musterte Joann. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht, was er dachte. Das Geplänkel zwischen Deeks und Sam ging unterdessen weiter, beobachtet und kommentiert von äußerst vergnügten Gästen.

„Ihr seid schon eine interessante Mischung: ein Ex-Seal, ein Ex-CIA, eine Ex-FBI, ein Verbindungsoffizier, der nicht verbinden kann, ein Ex-Marine und eine studierte Kriminalistin und Kriminologin." Quinlan schmunzelte. „Wirklich erstaunlich, dass diese Kombination so erfolgreich ist."

Mit leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue hatte Joann dieser Aufzählung zugehört. Es war erstaunlich, was Stan Quinlan alles über ihr Team wusste. Sie dagegen hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, zu welcher Behörde er und seine Leute gehörten, oder welchen beruflichen Hintergrund die Männer hatten. Trotzdem verkniff sich Joann jegliche Fragen zu diesem Thema, auch wenn es ihr schwerfiel. Sie war sich sicher, keine Antworten zu bekommen. Stattdessen zuckte Joann nur mit der Schulter.

„Hetty hat sich bei dieser Zusammenstellung etwas gedacht. Wahrscheinlich sieht sie Dinge in uns, die sonst niemand sieht. Möglicherweise noch nicht einmal wir selbst." Einen Moment war Joann etwas nachdenklich, aber schnell lächelte sie wieder. „Hey, Du und Deine Kollegen, Ihr seid heute hier, um Euch zu amüsieren. Und wenn ich mir das so ansehe, sollte jemand die beiden Streithähne trennen, sonst bekommen wir heute nichts mehr zu essen."

Auf diese Idee waren inzwischen auch schon einige der hungrigen Gäste gekommen. Bevor Joann sich der Sache annehmen konnte, schritten zwei von Quinlans Männern ein. Sie drückten Sam und Deeks Bier in die Hände und komplimentierten Sam anschließend vom Grill weg. Wenige Augenblicke später war die Kohle angezündet.

…

Inzwischen war die Sonne untergegangen und die Gespräche etwas weniger temperamentvoll. Mit vollem Bauch waren die Männer friedlicher. Ohne darum gebeten worden zu sein, hatte auch die Spezialeinheit nach dem Essen beim Aufräumen geholfen. Joann hatte das zwar verhindern wollen, schließlich waren sie Gäste, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Daher konnte sie jetzt vollkommen entspannt die Szenerie im Garten betrachten. Beide Teams saßen und standen bunt gemischt beieinander.

„Ein netter Anblick." Callen trat zu Joann.

Lächelnd schmiegte sie sich an ihn. „Ja, unsere Party ist ein voller Erfolg."

„Hattest Du etwas anderes erwartet?"

„Vielleicht. Wir sind ein ziemlich verrückter Haufen, der dazu neigt, eher unter sich zu sein. Na ja, und Stans Leute sind ebenfalls eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft. Zwei solche Gruppen zusammenzubringen, kann durchaus überraschende Ergebnisse erzeugen."

Callen schmunzelte. „Die es aber nicht gegeben hat. Dafür aber einen überraschenden Anblick." Er deutete auf Nell.

Joann musste grinsen. Die kleine Analystin stand inmitten einer Gruppe von Mitgliedern des Sonderkommandos. Damit sie nicht dauernd nach oben sehen und sich recken musste, beugten sich die großen, durchtrainierten Männer ständig zu Nell hinunter. Auf Grund ihrer geringen Körpergröße schien sie bei den Männern den Beschützerinstinkt zu wecken. Das war absolut nicht notwendig, da Nell nicht nur eine versierte Analystin, sondern auch eine ausgebildete Agentin war. Aber sie hatte eindeutig ihren Spaß daran.

Der Einzige, der keinen Spaß an diesem Anblick hatte, war Eric. Ihn plagte die Eifersucht, auch wenn er das niemals zugegeben hätte. Nachdenklich beobachtete Joann sein Mienenspiel. Callen wiederum beobachtete Joann, allerdings war er nicht nachdenklich, sondern eher resigniert.

„Du tust es wieder, nicht wahr?"

„Was denn?"

„Dich in die Beziehungen unserer Kollegen einmischen."

Mit unschuldigem Blick sah Joann ihren Freund an. „Als ob ich das jemals getan hätte."

Callen stöhnte leicht. „Was hast Du vor? Uns zur ersten NCIS-Einheit zu machen, die nur aus Paaren besteht?"

„Das wird ein bisschen schwierig, da Sam verheiratet und für Ray keine Frau im Team übrig ist. Man könnte natürlich überlegen, on Sams Frau nicht bei uns anfängt und für Ray stellen wir dann noch eine Agentin ein…Ich sollte mal mit Hetty sprechen…"

Diesmal war Callens Stöhnen leicht entsetzt. „Also wirklich, Jo,…"

Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, brach Joann in Gelächter aus. „Keine Sorge, G, von Nell und Eric lasse ich meine Finger. Die beiden leben in einer Welt, zu der ich keinen Zugang habe. Also müssen sie alleine klar kommen."

Callen war sichtlich erleichtert. „Eine weise Entscheidung, Jo." Ein freches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Hätte ich Dir gar nicht zugetraut!"

Als Antwort knuffte Joann ihn in die Seite, was ein erneutes Stöhnen zur Folge hatte.

„Wieso sind die Frauen in diesem Team so verdammt schlagfertig? Ohne Euch hätten wir Männer deutlich weniger blaue Flecken!"

Joann wollte Callen einen weiteren Knuff verpassen, doch diesmal wich er ihr rechtzeitig aus. Grinsend setzte sie ihm nach. Als Callen abrupt stehen blieb, rannte Joann ihn beinahe um.

„G, was ist los?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Joann folgte Callens Blick. Eric, der bis mit Argusaugen Nell beobachtet hatte, sah nun mit gerunzelter Stirn auf sein Smartphone. Seine Körperhaltung war äußerst angespannt. Schließlich blickte er auf. Nach einem kurzen Zögern stieß er seinen Pfiff aus, mit dem er üblicherweise seine Kollegen in die Ops rief. Sofort drehten sich alle zu ihm um.

„Tut mir leid, die Party zu stören. Ich habe gerade eine Nachricht von Hetty bekommen. Walter van Pietso ist aufgetaucht. Er ist auf Hawaii. Ihr fliegt morgen früh mit einer C130. Hetty hat bereits alles organisiert. Sie hat auch die dortige Taskforce informiert. Ihr werdet von Five-O unterstützt."

Schlagartig war die gute Stimmung verflogen und die Grillparty wurde beendet. Joann wollte sich bei Quinlan entschuldigen, doch der winkte ab.

„Ich weiß, wer van Pietso ist. Ihn aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, wäre ein riesiger Schlag gegen den internationalen Waffenhandel. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr ihn erwischt. Aber seid bloß vorsichtig, der Kerl ist verdammt gefährlich." Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf seinem ernsten Gesicht. „Diesmal sind wir nicht in der Nähe, um Euch den Hintern zu retten."

…

Angespannt betraten Callen und seine Kollegen das Flugzeug. Hetty hatte ihnen noch in der Nacht alle notwendigen Informationen zukommen lassen. Die Entdeckung von van Pietso auf Hawaii war einem von Erics laufenden Suchprogrammen zu verdanken. Es hatte den Waffenhändler auf Überwachungsaufnahmen entdeckt. van Pietso war nur kurz zu sehen gewesen, bevor er in ein Auto stieg. Weitere Aufnahmen gab es bisher nicht. Die Informationslage war bestenfalls dürftig. Aber nachdem van Pietso ihnen schon öfter in die Quere gekommen war, waren magere Hinweise immer noch besser als gar keine.

Müde von der Grillparty und einer viel zu kurzen Nachtruhe, stellten sich alle nur eine Frage:

‚Was kommt auf uns zu?'

_**to be continued…**_


End file.
